The Aftermath
by LalaLelo94
Summary: After defeating Ghaul (Gary) and pushing back the Red Legion many thought life would return to normal but that was not the case for most Guardians. Having lost her friends, her Fireteam an her home in the attack as well as seeing her fellow Guardians killed mercilessly, is anything ever going to be the same again for Serafina and her Ghost Orion? Chapters marked with * Contain sex
1. The Aftermath Chapter 1

**Sera… Do you ever think about love?**

I took a deep breath, pulled the trigger and watched the body hit the floor before exhaling and looking to Orion who was floating around to my right, he was staring intently as something on the ground. I leaned over and looked down to see a ring; it was a wedding ring by the look of it, a simple gold band.

"Can't say I do… not really got much time for stuff like that right now" I said looking from the ring to Orion, he looked sad.

 **You hear people talk about the price of things, the price of safety, the price of love, the price of power… What price have you paid for a second chance at life and the gift of the Light?**

I looked back to the ring, studying it for a moment before reaching down and picking it up and slipping it into one of my knife pouches. "I don't know Orion… whatever the price, it is probably worth it" I muttered before looking back down my scope and lining up the next shot… the Cabal were idiots, did they not think we would peruse them across the EDZ like they did us? Did they not think we would seek them out and put an end to them as they did us?

I squeezed the trigger, smiling as the body hit the floor.

"I love you… you are my best friend, without you I would be lost… without you I would be nothing, no one… another name lost to time, another pile of bones reminding others of the dangers of the Cosmodrome" I said, lining up the next shot. These Cabal were idiots and had obviously never heard the words 'take cover' before, not that I was complaining, it made picking them off easier and quicker.

 **Sera…**

I quickly made my shot, ensured the body hit the floor and then looked to Orion, he was looking at me, his shell had shifted, he looked happier than he had done a moment ago. I smiled at him and held my hand out for him, he floated down and came to rest in my palm, I brought him up to my lips, placing a small kiss on the top little spike of his shell and then moving him up to my eye level.

"As long as I have you by my side I don't need anyone else. Now, how about we get back to the Tower, let Commander Zavala know this bunch of brutes won't be a problem and then get a bite to eat" I said and Orion lifted himself up from his resting place in my palm and nodded.

 **That sounds like a plan… I wonder if Commander Zavala has any thoughts on the price you Guardians pay…**

I just chuckled and stood. He probably would. Though I doubted he would have time to go over them with Orion, since we had taken back the city he had been working nonstop trying to organise the rebuild and keep track of our enemies' movements.

A quick scout round the area led to me spending ten minutes trying to crack open a Cabal cache before left, making our way back home, though due to a slow and steady flight back to the Tower it was getting on in time when we arrived back.

"Ah, if it isn't my favourite Huntress… been up to much?" Cayde's voice asked and I glanced up to the walk ways that slithered their way through the hanger. He was stood watching me move through the hanger, that damned chicken perched on the railings, how that thing hadn't fallen off yet was a mystery to me; it had to be one of the stupidest birds I had ever come across. "Just driving Cabal crazy to the point they lose their heads" I stated, smirking at the Hunter Vanguard before continuing to head out the hanger. "Sounds fun… Keep up the good work!" Cayde called after me, he sounded as enthusiastic as ever, I just held one arm up in the air and gave him a thumbs up, he had to be the single most charismatic person I had ever met.

As I entered the courtyard I noticed there were not that many other Guardians around, a few were gathered around Rahool and Banshee had some company, though Commander Zavala was stood all on his lonesome and as soon as Orion had ensured I was walking towards him he shot off ahead of me to the commander. The commander seemed a little surprised by Orion's sudden appearance and glanced round, his gaze coming to settle on me and he smiled before turning back to Orion.

 **… I mean… what do you think? What is the price? Is there a price? Will it be worth it? Sera thinks it will be… though we've spent pretty much every waking moment since her revival fighting our enemies and making the system a safer place… Maybe any price would be worth paying to her due to that fact, but would that be the same for everyone? Would you, Sera and one of the… younger Guardians consider whatever the price is to be worth it?**

I found myself chuckling as Orion basically ranted at Commander Zavala, how many questions had he thrown at the poor man?

"Well… It is not something I have ever thought about I must admit… though it is a very interesting question. I imagine there is a price we all must pay, though there is no guarantee that everyone will pay the same price or that it will be worth it for everyone" Commander Zavala mused whilst Orion just floated there, looking all thoughtful and cute.

"The Cabal camping out in the mountains won't be an issue anymore" I stated as silence fell. Orion was a rather chatty Ghost compared to others, or so I had been told, it just meant I had learnt to make the most of any silence and say what I needed to before the little Ghost found his voice again. "Good… we continue to push them back and they continue to flee. Our next should be to secure the materials we need to start rebuilding the city… I'll speak with the others; put together a list of what we need and where we are able to obtain it from" Commander Zavala stated in a very matter-of-fact tone.

 **Do Guardians marry? I mean… everyone feels love, but do Guardians get to act on it? Or is their work more important?**

I glanced to Orion and smiled… he was probably confusing Commander Zavala, jumping from seemingly random topic to another. But as with everything, he just took it in his stride.

"I know of a few Guardians who are… couples, but I am unaware of if any have married. Everyone is free to act on their feelings, it is their choice to either prioritize their feelings or their work" Commander Zavala stated and I moved so I could lean against the railings and look out at the city… it was nice to see it back in our ownership, back in the light…

 **I knew you would have some insightful thoughts on the matter… Didn't I Sera… Sera… Are you even listening? Oh you've zoned out again… she had that look on her face when Cayde introduced her to his new chicken… she doesn't like the chicken, it tried to eat me… Sera loves me so she doesn't like things that try to eat me.**

I turned to look at Orion; he was orbiting Commander Zavala who'd taken up a position leaning back against the railings, probably letting the Ghost do as he pleased whilst his own Ghost simply floated beside him, moving out of Orion's way as he passed by.

"You are my constant companion, you know everything there is to know about me… you complete me, of course I don't like things trying to eat you, be it a chicken or that damned Thrall on Titan that chocked to death on you… even if it was the funniest thing I have ever seen" I chuckled and Orion moved so he was in front of me and glared at me.

 **You stood there laughing… you were laughing so much in fact that you were doubled over gasping for air by the time it chocked to death… ON ME!… And then once it died you took three minutes and forty-two seconds to cut me out of its throat. You then joked about it with Sloane… And Cayde… Even Failsafe ended up knowing about it!**

I found myself laughing all over again whilst Orion just glared at me, I was sure I even heard Commander Zavala chuckle. "It was just so funny… It was grasping at its little throat and stumbling all over the place whilst you were yelling at it to cough you up or to just rip its own throat out and die already because I was a useless Guardian" I chuckled as I composed myself. Orion still glaring at me but I could tell it was half hearted. "You know if I thought you were in any real danger I would have stepped in right away. I would have reached down that Thrall's horrible, icky, toothy black hole of a throat and pulled you out before putting my blade in its head" I stated and Orion's expression softened and he came to perch on my shoulder.

 **Just remember… You love me AND you need me to be able to do your work so I am your priority**

I smiled and lent my head slightly to the side so I could rest my cheek on Orion's shell. He was warm, he was always warm. "And you just remember that even though I love you it is still funny when a Thrall chokes to death on you" I mumbled, before moving my head and looking to Commander Zavala who was just watching the two of us, a content smile on his face.

 ** _How come you've never told me you love me?_**

Commander Zavala's Ghost had a rather soft voice which surprised me a little bit; I would have expected it to sound more like him… Then again, Orion sounded nothing like me. "Maybe because you've never asked" I said and the Ghost looked to me, nodded and then back to Commander Zavala.

 ** _Do you love me?_**

"Of course I do, you are the only constant thing in my life" Commander Zavala stated and Orion floated up a little as if to say something but I dragged him back down and back onto my shoulder.

 ** _What about the other Vanguard? And that female guardian you are always thinking about… They are pretty constant?_**

I took a deep breath, doing my best not to laugh or look as if I was paying any attention to their conversation… Orion however wasn't even trying. I knew he was watching and listening, despite my subtle attempt to get him to focus on something else.

"Maybe this is a conversation for another time…" Commander Zavala stated, his voice lower than it had been a minute ago, probably a little embarrassed at his Ghost for outing the fact he had a crush on another Guardian. Though his Ghost did not look happy at the idea of having to have the conversation another time, they seemed to want to have the conversation now, no matter who was present.

 ** _Why? Why can't you have it now? Hunters are good at keeping secrets aren't they? She isn't going to go run off and tell others what you've said…_**

"That isn't the point Neptune. All you need to know is that I do love you, you are always by my side and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe" Commander Zavala stated and I smiled and looked out over the city, Orion seemed to be getting antsy on my shoulder, shifting constantly and looking all over the place. Probably wanting to either say something or to go elsewhere and do something else.

 ** _Very well. Though I will be telling Ikora and Cayde you forgot about them when you called me the only constant thing in your life… and as for… the woman… wait a minute…_**

Before Neptune could say anything more Commander Zavala coughed into his fist and smiled at me. "I shall inform you as soon as I am aware of what materials we require and where they can be found" he said and I simply nodded and stood, Orion moving to float above me, glancing at Neptune before following me back through the courtyard and towards the new Guardian quarters.

Neptune, what a fitting name for a Ghost… they always did remind me of water in the way they moved, and Neptune was the God of the sea…

 **Sera… Do you think you will ever love another Guardian again… or another individual? Not in the way you love me… but, romantically…**

I glanced to Orion and gave him a soft smile and shrugged. "I don't know Orion, maybe one day. But to be honest I am pretty damned happy to say the only person I love in my life is my amazing little Ghost… My little light" I chuckled remembering how much calling him little annoyed him, though this time he didn't respond, he just floated along next to me. I just sighed, content and happy with how things were back to some form of normal and hit the call button on the elevator to take me down to the apartments.

After a few minutes the elevator doors opened, I was rather thankful it was empty and that no one else was waiting to go down either. Since defeating Ghaul everyone had been wanting to congratulate me and thank me… ask me questions about it, questions I didn't want to answer and sometimes just couldn't. It had been a very hard and trying time for everyone, but just because I managed to get my light back and enable us to turn the tide of the war with the Red Legion it did not mean I had an easy time of things. My best friends were dead, both died in front of me; the road to The Farm and relative safety had been paved with dead guardians and lost Ghosts whose existence was coming to an end and the Cabal, Fallen… Hell even the Hive had pursued us relentlessly, trying at every turn to murder me and Orion… The one person I had left I could trust up till discovering Commander Zavala, Cayde and Ikora were alive, and even then they seemed just as lost as I was, they were just better at making winging it look like a solid plan.

 **Sera… Sera… Orion to Sera… Anybody home!**

Orion's voice ripped me out of my day dream; he was bobbing up and down in front of my face, a concerned expression on his… face… What was it called? I had always referred to it as a face but it was just one eye… and that eye was a bulb essentially? His expression was shown via the movements of his shell…

 **For crying out loud Sera! This is our floor! Come on… Others are waiting for the elevator!**

Once more Orion's voice brought me out my day dream and I just nodded and glanced round, I was no longer alone in the elevator, a young looking Warlock and his Ghost were staring at me. "Sorry… Been a long few days" I muttered before exiting and heading down the corridor to my apartment.

 **Sera, you've been doing that a lot recently… just… staring, are you OK? Is something on your mind? Do you require anything? Is there anything I can do?**

I smiled at Orion's worry; he was so loyal, so observant… picking up on the tiniest details of, and changes in, my behaviour. "I am fine Orion… Like I said, it has just been a long few days and I am ready for a hot relaxing bath and some good food followed up by a long nights sleep if at all possible" I stated, casting a smile at the little Ghost.

 **Very well… though you promise you'll let me know if there is anything. Anything you need, that I can do, that you require… OK? Promise…**

I chuckled and nodded as we entered the apartment, "I promise Orion, now go start running that bath whilst I check what I have in the fridge" I commented and Orion nodded happily and darted towards the bathroom whilst I headed to the kitchen to see what food I had in. As I opened the fridge I frowned and stood back, I had a carton of milk that was well pasts its best, a very sad looking bunch of spring onion and half a tin of soup that I am pretty sure had been in there longer than the milk.

 **Your bath is running and… you need to go shopping more often… and empty the fridge out more often… I can't smell and I know that milk smells horrific… it is that old…**

I sighed and shut the fridge door; maybe I had something more edible in the cupboards. I quickly went through them, wanting to find something I could have to eat after my bath, but there wasn't much in the cupboards either. "Noodles… carrots, broccoli and one potato… well this is going to be the saddest ramen I have ever had" I sighed and I put the ingredients out on the side and headed to the bathroom.

Another minute and my bath would be ready, the water was nice and hot and I had just enough bubble bath left to put in to make it that little bit more relaxing. I quickly grabbed a towel and some pyjamas, the towel went on the heated towel rack and the pyjamas on the bed, tonight was going to be all about relaxing and nothing else.

After my bath I had dried off and decided against cooking a disappointing ramen and sent Orion up to the ramen shop in the Bazaar and told him to get me something to eat and that I would be happy with anything as long as there were dumplings.

Left alone with my thoughts I took a seat on the sofa, wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and just stared at the wall… I used to like peace and quiet, I used to like having a little time alone whilst Orion went and dropped something off or picked something up, having that time to compose my thoughts and just relax… Now I hated it. Silence used to be a rarity, in the old tower fireteams would often live together meaning there was never a dull moment, never a quiet moment, but now, now I couldn't think of a single fireteam who had not lost at least one member in the attack. The fireteam we'd raided the Vault of Glass with, Fireteam Inferno, had all perished… the fireteam we'd joined up with to take Crota down, Fireteam Beast had lost all but one member… Fireteam Alpha, Fireteam Ocean… both wiped out. Fireteam Banshee all but one member killed… my fireteam… Fireteam Constellation… one survivor.

 _We all felt it, felt the light being ripped from us, our power being drained from us… Our Ghosts… Orion's little light went out and he fell to the floor as I feel to my knees. What had the Cabal done to the traveller? What had that done to us?_

 _I scrambled to pick Orion up, holding him as tightly as I could, as close as I could, I had never known life without him and not hearing his voice, the sounds his shell made as it moved… it was unsettling to say the least._

 _"YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Alexis yelled, forcing himself to his feet and charging at the Cabal stood before us, I tried to reach out, grab him and pull him back, he would be no match for him without his powers, without his Ghost's backup… Though I had not expected what happened next… And from his reaction, Phobos had not either._

 _The sound was loud; it was sharp and stung my ears, and though it was over within a second the moment seemed to go on forever. The Cabal had drawn his weapon and fired. Alexis stopped in his tracks, staying standing for a second or two before dropping to the floor, I watched his body carefully, hoping, praying for the tiniest bit of movement but there was nothing. The bullet had ripped through his armour like a hot knife through butter; I didn't want to think about what it had done to his internal organs... Though it was too late, the thought had crossed my mind and I felt my lunch try and make reappearance._

 **I'm back! And with ramen!**

Orion's voice jerked me from my thoughts and back to the present day, a feeling of nausea sitting deep within my belly instantly making me wish I didn't have to eat. "Great… what did you get me?" I asked turning to look at Orion who smiled and presented me with a chicken ramen, dumplings and some sweet syrup dough balls for after the main. "You know… I am tempted to just send you up there every night and not have to bother cooking ever again… though I am pretty sure you'd get fed up with it and I would have to work out more to offset all the calories from the yummy food" I stated as I made myself comfortable and started to eat. The soft sounds of Orion's shell moving helping me to feel more settled once more.

 **To be honest, we are in the field a lot more than we are the tower so I can't see that being an issue**

I just chuckled at Orion's comment and continued to enjoy my meal. Ramen had always been my favourite, Phobos always joked all hunters had to consume it in order to be able to do their jobs… He always was a joker… even at the very end he was making jokes…

 _Both myself and Phobos found ourselves knelt on the edge of the ledge, I looked to him and he looked to me. "I would say remember which cord to pull to deploy your parachute but I see you forgot yours as well" he chuckled; all I could manage was a half hearted smile… "See you on the other side Sera... it's been an honour and a pleasure fighting alongside you, be it on the battlefield or in the line for ramen, the lifeblood of the hunter" he chuckled before crossing his arms over his chest, holding his Ghost close and falling backwards… Orion had already fallen over the edge, my grip had not been tight enough… I had lost him, just as I had lost Alexis, and now Phobos._

 _I turned towards Ghaul, if this was how I was going to die, so be it… at least I would be with my fireteam soon enough._

I shook my head, trying to shake the memories from it, hoping they'd be shaken loose and their grip on my mind lost so I never had to think or dream about them again. I glanced to Orion who was perched on a cushion watching me, probably wondering what I was thinking about, what was going on in my head and why I wasn't telling him what was on my mind, the little Ghost was smart, he knew I was lying to him, though he also knew if he pushed me for the truth it would only end badly, patience and time, that was the key, that was his way in.

 **Sera… I am happy we are back in the city, as charming as the EDZ and farm can be there is nowhere like home…**

I found myself smiling as I shovelled ramen noodles into my mouth, making quick work of them so I could reply, thankfully I didn't choke on them, that would not be a good thing to do given that the Thrall incident had been mentioned today.

"I am happy we have the city back… though it doesn't feel like home anymore… most the people that helped me make it home are gone… I only really have you left Orion… you are my home" I all but whispered, Orion floated up from his perch and came to rest on my shoulder, looking up at me with his bright little optical lens. "I mean there's still Cayde and the other Vanguard, but Alexis and Phobos are gone… A large number of individuals we worked with during different crises are gone… they are dead" I muttered, my eyes beginning to water causing me to quickly wipe away any spillage, if I started crying now I had no idea if I would stop.

 **Sera… ARE you OK? You've not really talked about Alexis or Phobos since they died… since the camp in the mountains. Since then you've not really talked about the dead**

I swallowed the lump in my throat, maybe he just needed patience and not time… I seemed to be unravelling right now, letting everything spill out and hoping I could put it all back in afterwards. "I've been having dreams… nightmares… about what happened to them, to Alexis and Phobos, about the dead Guardians at that camp, the message that kept playing, how I was powerless to help them all, useless to them… how I still am because what good am I to the dead? Am I even of any use to the living? I mean there are plenty of other Guardians who can do what I can, plenty of other competent snipers, others who can go run round collecting resources and driving back our enemies, and probably do it without seeing the faces of the dead every time I hear Cabal gunfire or those mutts howl… I fear one day that those sounds will transport me back there, to those moments… that I will lose everything all over again, lose you again… If I lost you again Orion I have no idea what I would do" I whispered, if I whispered it, it seemed less real, I couldn't hear the words come out my mouth as clearly as if I spoke them normally, it made is easier to cope with. Not that I was really coping.

For a minute or two there were no words spoken, just the sound of my breathing and the gentle sounds of Orion's shell moving… Then he spoke, it was quiet but deafening all at the same time, simply because of the implications of his words.

 **Sera… Do you think you are suffering with some form of emotional trauma?**


	2. The Aftermath Chapter 2

Zavala – The Tower – Late evening  
_

I stood looking out over the city, the sun had set a while ago and the courtyard was now empty. It was moments like this I looked forward to, the quiet moments as the day turned into night and a calmness fell over the city. There was something about the way the Travellers light bathed the city in a gentle glow, one that seemed to sooth me whenever I looked to it.

 ** _Zavala… The city is safe, why don't you rest…_**

I glanced up at Neptune and smiled, he was forever telling me I needed to rest more, always concerned for his Guardian. "Very well… Tomorrow will be a long day, putting together a list of the resources we need, how much of those resources we require and where we could potentially acquire them from… and on top of all that we shall have to deal with the factions vying for extra resources, especially Dead Orbit… it seems the attack has emboldened Arach Jalaal, pushed him to put more pressure on the Vanguard and other factions to, what was it… admit we rely too much on the Traveller and its light…" I sighed, dealing with Jalaal was draining and I had a feeling I was going to be seeing a lot of him in the coming days. Even more when they had their spaces in the tower set up and running.

 ** _If you wish I could start putting together the list from recent reports to save some time asking other what they require to complete their tasks_**

"That would be very helpful Neptune, thank you" I replied and after a few seconds Neptune darted in front of me and was floating backwards.

 ** _I have compiled the list of resources we will need to acquire and sent a copy to Ikora and Cayde's Ghosts and to Hawthorns communications tablet as well as Devrim Kay, he maybe able to supply information on potential locations for these supplies._**

"Thank you Neptune… now that is enough work for one day" I stated, a yawn escaping as I reached the elevator and pressed the call button. The doors opened almost immediately, one of the advantages of going to bed late, no one was using the elevator so I did not have to wait around. I stepped inside pressing the button for the floor my apartment was on and the doors closed, the elevator making a soft whirring sound as it started to move. In the old tower the Vanguard apartments were on their own floor, but now all the apartments were mixed together, mine was in the middle of a hallway, my neighbours a very quiet Warlock in the apartment to the left and a Hunter who never seemed to be in to the right.

As the doors opened on the floor of my apartment I stepped out and walked the small distance to my apartment, three steps from the elevator doors to my apartment door. "What time is it Neptune?" I enquired with my Ghost and he looked to me and smiled.

 ** _It is late, eleven thirteen and four seconds to be precise_**

I nodded and glanced over at the bookshelf, I had finished one book last night and was unsure of which one I should start next; perhaps Ikora would have some suggestions… Or I could re-read one of the ones on the bookshelf.

 ** _Bed… Are all you Guardians like little children who require reminding that you need sleep?_**

I looked to Neptune whose expression had gone from a Ghosts smile to their version of the exasperated look everyone had given Cayde at one time or another. "Very well… Goodnight Neptune" I sighed as I headed towards my bedroom, Neptune following, settling on a small cushion that lay on the windowsill. All he could see was walkways and the opposite wall of the tower, but I guess it was better than nothing to him.

 ** _Goodnight Zavala… I shall speak with you in the morning_**

I just smiled, changed into my nightwear and settled in my bed, laying my head down and listening to my breathing until sleep claimed me.

 _I opened my eyes, shocked to find myself suddenly outside of the city and in the mountains, a seemingly deserted camp before me, a transmitter stood in the middle of it, though I could not make out what it was transmitting… Maybe Neptune could… Neptune… I looked round, where was he?_

 _I tried to call out for him but found I could not, I tried again. Still nothing, no sound escaped my lips. What was going on?_

 _I slowly walked towards the camp, as I got closer it became clear it was not deserted… though the inhabitants were no longer amongst the living. Numerous dead Guardians lay in different sleeping areas, spent ammunition scattered around them, broken blades in hands… What had happened here?_

 _'If anyone's out there, whatever the red legion did it's like they flipped a switch… Every Guardians and Ghosts connection to the traveller just vanished… we're gather survivors in the north western passage… They took our light they're, they're killing us'_

 _The pain in that Guardians voice… the desperation and hopelessness… Did they ever stand a chance? Did any of us until Serafina regained her light?_

 _I was about to look round some more, see if there was any clue as to what exactly had happened here when an ear-splitting scream rang out and I covered my ears and closed my eyes._

I sat up in bed gasping for air… a nightmare… No, there was something that was not quite right about it, it was all too clear to have been a nightmare, and that scream… There was something hauntingly real about, and that in itself was extremely disturbing.

 ** _Zavala… are you alright?_**

I looked to Neptune who was floating before me, concern clear in his voice and worry very obvious in his expression. "I am fine, I just… I have never experienced something quiet like that" I muttered, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself and focus my mind.

 ** _It was a forced link… Another Awoken Guardian was unable to control their telepathic capabilities effectively whilst experiencing a nightmare and as a result you and other Awoken in their vicinity also expierneced it._**

I looked to Neptune, all Awoken possessed some form of limited telepathic abilities, the Queen's were considered the most powerful whilst Awoken Guardians came in a close second, the light enhancing the capabilities we already had… Since my rebirth I had used mine, though only a handful of times, and I had never expierneced a forced link… I was not even aware one could be made with another whilst asleep.

 ** _I could detect the use of your abilities through our connection, though I have no way of knowing what was seen or said whilst they were active… What did they inadvertently share?_**

"The camp in the north western passage, I have read reports on it but never seen pictures or footage of it… and when we sent a group of Guardians in to bury the dead and remove the equipment they had their Ghosts cut their feed to us, they felt it more respectful… I now see why" I stated and Neptune came to rest in front of me. I was responsible for those Guardians, I may not have been their Vanguard but I was their commander and I had not prepared them, I had abandoned them and as a result they had died.

 ** _Zavala… you ordered the retreat, you ordered them to get themselves and any survivors they could out and to head to Titan… you did all you could. Had we stayed it would have been the battle to end the war as everyone would have died. You and I both know that, we had little to no hope of winning had we stayed… we had little to no hope until Serafina regained her light._**

I looked at Neptune, he always knew exactly what to say, he knew I felt responsible for every Guardians death, for every loss we suffered I constantly berated myself, and Neptune always helped me to see I did all I could and that now we had to learn from the situation and continue to move forward. "Thank you my old friend…" I sighed as I lay back down in bed, Neptune making a small surprised noise as the sheets shifted and he had to dart back up to avoid being thrown off the bed. Hopefully now sleep would actually come to me and not bring an unwanted guest with it.

Sera – Her bedroom – Stupidly late at night  
_

I was gasping for air, but no matter how much I tried I just could not fill my lungs, I was panicking and so was Orion, he was darting back and forth in front of me, probably saying something but I had no idea what. Though all of a sudden he stopped, looked at me and rammed into my face causing me to let out a rather sharp gasp and I felt the air rush into my lungs and it was as if time had gone from passing by agonisingly slowly to catching up with me very suddenly and violently.

 **I am so sorry Sera! It was the only way I could think of to help you! Oh! I am such a bad Ghost! I shouldn't hurt my Guardian! Oh! I am SO SORRY!**

I managed to calm my breathing and held my hand out for Orion, smiling as I felt him come to rest in my open palm. "Thank you… I needed something to take my focus away from my panicking… You did the right thing… I just… I slipped. I slipped and who knows who else got to share in my nightmare" I sighed and Orion looked up at me, his worried expression not changing.

 **Sera… You can't go on like this. Are you sure… completely and utterly sure you don't want to go to Ikora about this? Meditation may help. Especially since this trauma is not physical… Are you sure you can deal with it on your own? Because I am not, I am far from convinced you can deal with it alone.**

I sighed and lay back slowly, Orion moving and coming to rest on the pillow next to me. "Tonight was a fluke, just having to deal with the emotions from our conversation earlier and having these nightmares… I just… I slipped up and I panicked when I realised what that meant" I stated, shifting to get more comfortable and to face Orion properly. He let out a sigh and studied me momentarily before moving back over to his little perch and making himself comfortable.

 **I know you want to deal with this by yourself… and I will try my best to support you, but…But I won't hide this from others if you start to slip more, if things get worst. I lost you once. I won't lose you again.**

I looked over to Orion and smiled, "And I won't lose you again… no one else is going to take the light from us and no one else is going to separate us" I sighed before yawning and closing my eyes. Hopefully this time my sleep would be peaceful and undisturbed.

Sera – The next morning  
_

The next morning I woke slightly later than I usually did, but only by about forty-five minutes and was out my apartment by six, though that meant the elevator was busier than usual and it stopped on all eleven floors between mine and the courtyard. By the time it arrived there were thirteen of us all squeezed into the tiny elevator, all of us trying not to step on one another or accidently grope someone and get whacked in the face or pistol whipped.

 **Can we go to Io today if we are not needed elsewhere?**

Orion asked as we stepped out of the elevator, I looked to him and nodded… He probably wanted to go there because Asher did not know a Thrall chocked to death on him, and even if he did he would not make a joke out of it. "Sure we can Orion… best to just check in with everyone first, make sure we aren't needed on other worlds… You never know, we may end up on Titan" I said in the calmest and collected voice possible, trying not to giggle as he let out an annoyed sigh.

 **I say we get everything we can from Titan, all the important equipment and every document we can get our hands on… then blow the damned place up… Whole thing, not just the station. Use Cabal tactics…**

"You are really annoyed about that Thrall incident aren't you? What about all the ones on the Moon and Earth? How do you propose we stop them from trying to eat you?" I asked moving around a group of Guardians stood chatting about the Crucible, not bothering to take their conversation to one side so others could easily navigate the tower.

 **I don't know… by not getting too close to them**

I just chuckled and walked over to Commander Zavala, surprisingly he was by himself, usually he was being hounded by several Guardians at once. "Commander… I know it is early but any chance you and the other Vanguard managed to put that list together?" I asked and he gave me a tired smile and shook his head. "Not fully, I am meeting Cayde, Ikora and Hawthorn here in a few minutes; you are welcome to join us… Though I do believe there is a chance the chicken is also attending" he commented and Orion sighed, settling on the railings and looking back over the courtyard.

"Serafina… Last night, did you have an intrusion? A nightmare that wasn't your?" Commander Zavala suddenly asked and I was a little bit shocked and almost choked on the breath I was taking. This seemed to give him all the information he needed to know. "Or did you have a nightmare and found yourself out of control?" he added and I looked to Orion who was now looking up at me, pleading me to say something, anything that might give the commander some idea of what I was going through.

"That camp… that transmission, it has stuck with me. I can remember exactly what was said, exactly where the bodies where and what was around them… I have a good idea of how they died as well. Not long after I found the camp, a few minutes after in fact, I was attacked by those mutts the Cabal have, their war hounds, I imagine a pack was no match for powerless Guardians in damaged armour with little to no ammo" I stated, looking out over city, I did not dare to look at Orion and just did not want to look at Zavala or Neptune.

 **Also having just lost Alexis and Phobos… it was a lot to take in… a lot you never got to deal with because we had to deal with Ghaul instead. And now we have to deal with ensuring the Cabal don't try and exact revenge on us for exacting revenge on them… And then we have to help with rebuilding the city… and… burying our dead… It makes taking time out to deal with the emotional stuff more difficult.**

I sighed and glanced at Orion… of course he had to add all of that on, though he was only looking out for my wellbeing. "I just need to take my stress out on some Cabal… or Fallen; the Taken would do as well, a few Vex… Not the Hive though, Orion doesn't want to get too close to them again" I sighed as I turned and lent back against the railings. Happy to see Cayde walking across from the other side of the courtyard, his arrival would end this conversation, well; at least I hoped it would.

"Floor ten, room six… If you ever need anything, someone to talk to, someone to meditate with or just someone to help train your mind… feel free to come by, at anytime… I am well acquainted with insomniac Hunters knocking on my door at all hours" Commander Zavala suddenly said before turning to greet Cayde, who much to Orion's delight did not have his chicken with him. I just stood there processing what the Titan Vanguard had just said to me… I had never imagined him to be the type who would make such an offer to anyone, let alone a Hunter he isn't responsible for.

"So, I hear you are going to be going on a treasure hunt for us… finding us all sorts of goodies to build stuff with" Cayde chuckled as he moved around Zavala and lent on the railings next to me. "Yeah… Hope there is a nicely wrapped package at the end for me this time, not just an invite to your poker night which everyone is always invited to" I stated and Cayde let out a sheepish laugh before looking to Zavala. "I am sure we can find something for the lovely Serafina to say thank you for getting shot at instead of us… or… You can, my presents always seem to get rejected" Cayde sighed smiling at his fellow Vanguard who simply nodded before waving to Ikora as she walked towards us.

"Good morning Zavala, Cayde… Serafina, I would have imagined you'd take the opportunity to have a lay in whilst we were putting together the list of resources we require you to retrieve for us" the Warlock Vanguard stated and I just smiled at her. "I had an extra hour almost… though as I am sure you are aware, Hunter's don't do well in confined spaces… Probably why our apartments are always tidy, we are never there" I said smiling, Cayde just let out a snort of laughter… His was probably the exception to that. "Well, it is good to have you here, your opinion and knowledge of our enemies will be most helpful" Ikora stated with a smile.

"So what were you two talking about before we showed up? Saw you having what looked like a pretty interesting discussion yesterday" Cayde suddenly asked and before either myself or Zavala could answer Orion answered for us both.

 **We were talking about the price we pay to be Guardians and about how your chicken tried to eat me… Speaking of which… where is your feathered friend?**

Cayde just chuckled whilst Ikora looked rather thoughtful, probably thinking about the topic of the price we pay instead of listening to Cayde explain where his chicken was.

"Well… You see it is like this… Someone stole Colonel and won't give him back until I publically promise to train him to treat Ghosts better, I personally think it is you and Louis in cahoots" Cayde stated, pointing an accusing finger at Orion, I simply chuckled and looked to Orion whose shell was twisting furiously and he was trying to form a reply but was just making random noises instead.

 ** _From what I have heard I don't think Orion would risk getting close to Colonel again… I know I wouldn't_  
Thank you! Thank you very much Neptune**

I sighed and pushed myself off the railings and rolled my shoulders back freezing as I spotted someone I thought was dead. "Jackal…" I muttered and Ikora looked from me to where the Titan stood staring back at me, a sad smile on his face, I knew someone from Fireteam Beast survived but I was under the impression it was Maria.

"I'll be right back…" I muttered as I headed over to the Exo, meeting halfway where I just hugged him. "You bastard! I thought you were dead" I scolded as I pulled back from the hug, playfully hitting him in the chest causing him to chuckle.

"Well I thought you were to for a fair while… got to watch you fall from their command ship, didn't see you again until we took back the city, and even then I wasn't sure if it was you until afterwards" he replied and I just smiled and looked at him for a minute. I hadn't seen a familiar friendly face outside of the Vanguard in a while, it was nice, and it was something I had needed.

"Yeah well… thought I would give freefalling a shot…" I joked causing Jackal to chuckled and pull me into another hug, though this time it was tighter and seemed like he needed it more for reassurance that I was real.

"You OK?" I asked as I hugged him back and he pulled back, shaking his head.

"I swore I saw Maria the other day, followed this Warlock through the EDZ for an hour… Wasn't her… I knew it wouldn't be… I mean, I saw her die; I buried her so how could it possibly be her?" he answered and my heart ached for him, he and Maria were so close, he had told me he loved her but could never find the confidence to tell her… Now his chance had passed and she was gone.

"Jackal, I am so sorry… I know how much she meant to you" I sighed and he just shrugged and looked over my shoulder.

"Looks like they want you back… just remember to do your own thing as well. I know how much you love running a strike and getting to take out the bad guy" he said before patting me on the shoulder and heading off towards Lord Shaxx. I turned to see Hawthorn and Louis were stood with the Vanguard, all patiently waiting.

 **Poor Jackal… I really hope you find the love of your life Sera…**

I smiled at Orion and started to walk back towards the Vanguard. "Maybe one day Orion… though if I don't so be it, at least I have you like I said yesterday" I said and Orion nodded and I took a deep breath as we approached the Vanguard.

"Sorry about that… I thought Jackal had died in the attack so it was a bit of a shock to see him wandering around the Tower" I stated, Cayde just nodded before clapping his hands together causing everyone else to look at him.

"OK… Touching reunion aside, we need resources and as you have probably guessed Dead Orbit want a great big ship; The War Cult want ammunitions and New Monarchy want enough materials to build an official building in the city where a ruler could live… I told all of them we would consider their requests but the needs of the city's population comes first, naturally all of them think that getting them what they want is in the best interest of the city's population, never mind medical facilities or living spaces" Cayde stated and Zavala sighed whilst Hawthorn just shook her head, Ikora didn't really react though, she was an almost unreadable woman at times.

 **Can I point out if we find a ship large enough… I am calling dibs**

I just rolled my eyes at Orion's comment whilst Cayde and Hawthorn chuckled, and I swore Zavala smirked whilst Ikora did the right thing and ignored his comment like the others should have. "If we put aside what the factions want you need medical supplies and building supplies… those things I will happily search for, but until the city is stable, the factions can find someone else to run round doing their bidding" I stated and Commander Zavala nodded and looked to Hawthorn.

"Are you aware of anywhere we can acquire medical supplies in the EDZ… there are some on Titan, but the Fallen there have lay claim to them and I would like to avoid fire fights where at all possible" the Titan asked and Hawthorn looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"There is an old hospital about thirty miles from Maevic Square, though it is overrun with Fallen… we are not going to be able to avoid a fire fight, not whilst looking for medical supplies in an area those thieves have a foothold" Hawthorn stated and I looked to Orion.

"You think Jackal is still as good with a shotgun as he was when we last worked with him?" I asked and Orion looked at me and nodded.

 **I imagine he is probably even better now, having had more practice at the reloading part**

I chuckled as I remembered having to manhandle a Hive Knight off of Jackal when I was out of both ammo and knives and he had forgotten to reload his shotgun so the Knight was about to rip his face off.

"You will need another Guardian to give you a fighting chance… is there anyone you and Jackal have worked with? Someone you would trust to have your back in the field?" Ikora asked and I sighed, shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't know… I don't know who is alive and who is dead" I rather bluntly stated and everyone was quiet for a moment, I had not realised just how bluntly I had put that statement when it left my lips and was now regretting saying it in the first place.

 ** _Luca Reeves… he is alive and my records show he has worked with both Serafina and Jackal-39 in the past. He is currently deployed in the EDZ so would be available to scout the area ahead of their arrival so they will not be going in blind._**

I sighed, a little too loudly it turns out as Cayde looked at me with a funny expression. "I thought you got on with Luca…" he commented, the confusion clear in his voice and I sighed, inwardly this time, and looked at him.

"He is a talented Guardian and Hunter but he is an insatiable flirt who has an obsession with female Awoken" I replied, this time meaning to be blunt.

"Ah… Yes, that would make things, awkward… weird… creepy… Pick one" Cayde replied and Ikora stepped in before Cayde could list more adjectives.

"I am sure you can deal with him for one day. If we need more supplies I am sure you and Jackal can handle the much smaller number of Fallen on Titan without another individual's assistance" Ikora suggested and I nodded, I could manage that... I could always shoot him in the back of the head accidently if he got too annoying.

"Very well, if we give him today to gather as much intelligence on the area as possible and send the three of you in tomorrow… as for building supplies I will speak with Fireteam Darkness, get them to track down what we require, allowing you to focus on the medical supplies" Commander Zavala stated and I nodded and looked to Orion who smiled at me. 

**Does that mean we can go to Io today?**

I chuckled and nodded and the little Ghost whizzed round my head a couple of times before coming to a half in front of my face and pressing the top of his shell against my nose in a show of affection. I just smiled and moved to place a small kiss on his shell. 

**_I wish you were half as affectionate towards me as that_**

I chuckled at Neptune's comment whilst Commander Zavala sighed and looked to me. "I never had any complaints about how affectionate I was towards Neptune until yesterday… Just to let you know" he stated and I just chuckled. 

**_Because I didn't realise what I was missing out on… It is all well and good saying you love me and are happy to have me as your constant companion but showing it wouldn't hurt, especially after all we went through getting to Titan…_**

At Neptune's comment about getting to Titan Commander Zavala tensed and I was not the only one to see it. Everyone had noticed, even Neptune so he didn't push any further. 

"Well, before I cause another argument between a Guardian and their Ghost I am going to head to Io because there are no Thrall there and Orion doesn't like Thrall… or Chicken" I said backing up and waving to everyone before turning and heading towards the hanger bay. 

**Great… Now Cayde is going to tell Ikora why I don't like Thrall! Did you have to say that Sera? Did you really have to say that?**


	3. The Aftermath Chapter 3

Sera – Io – Coming up to midday  
_

I let out a content sigh as my feet touched the ground on Io; it was nice to be off Earth and able to just do what I wanted… well, at least until Asher realised I was here and decided he had a list of jobs for me to do.

 **So… I hear there are some interesting caves in the Lost Oasis…**

"Oh… and who did you hear that little bit of information off?" I asked and Orion just bobbed along beside me as I looked round, taking in the sights, sounds and smells of Io… It was stunning world despite the Vex presence… and the Taken.

 **Jackal's Ghost told me… He acquired a map that showed him where the lost sectors were… I may have persuaded him to share it.**

I just chuckled and held out my palm, Orion obliged and floated into my palm and showed me the map. "Very well. Mark the one in the top corner of it…We'll go check that one out and then maybe see about the one near the Rupture" I stated and Orion did as I had requested before closing the map and vanishing in a little flash of light.

 **Onwards trusty Guardian… to the Lost Oasis and it's lost sectors!**

I sighed and shook my head… I needed to stop letting Orion listen to Rahool's stories whilst I spoke with Banshee or Shaxx, last week he referred to the Hive and Fallen on Titan as pirates looting our treasure and the week before that he wanted to be the first Ghost to land on a planet in a spaceship he built himself. It seems this week he was a Knight and I had become his steed… I really hope he didn't want me to find a damsel in distress to rescue… That would be taking things too far.

I took a few more steps forward, summoned my Sparrow and made for the Lost Oasis, it was not too far from the Giant's Scar and as long as I sped up when we passed the Vex or Taken the drive wasn't too bad.

 **Oooh… Look how pretty it is… and it is so quiet!**

I smiled at Orion's words as we came to a stop amongst the roots of a dead tree; the map indicated that the lost sector was not far from us. I looked up and glanced around. "There… that cave entrance has the same markings on as the ones in the EDZ, that has to be it" I stated as I turned the Sparrow to face that direction and boosted us across the Lost Oasis and to the entrance of the cave.

 **It is… beautiful, I wonder what awaits us on the inside…**

I dismounted the Sparrow and took a few steps forward, my feet hardly making a sound apart from small splashes as I walked through the shallow water. The yellow stone formed an archway almost, if I didn't know any better I would have assumed it was carved. "It is beautiful… though best be on our guard, we have no idea what could be waiting for us in there" I said and as Orion appeared beside me, nodding at my warning.

 **On guard… Got it…**

I entered through the archway, there was a small open space, some sort of fossilised plant or weird creature imbedded in the rock, half of it sticking out, almost like it was trying to escape before the rock had consumed it. As I walked further in the open space narrowed into darker tunnels, those same fossils coming out of the tunnel walls and ceiling. Though after a few more feet a familiar grey wall with a metal structure exposed appeared, an all too familiar blue light travelling between two points… It was a Vex construction of some kind, not a large one though, another few feet and it was out of my line of sight.

 **It is getting rather dark in here…**

I nodded in agreement as I moved forward, it seemed to me like the tunnel closed in even more and all light was sucked from this section, the only light coming from another Vex wall up ahead, once again it was a small one, but still there all the same. Though as I rounded another corner the light retuned and the tunnels opened out into a beautiful cavern… though I was unable to admire it for long as it was filled with Vex.

I crouched behind a rock quickly, glancing down at the Vex a few times before moving from behind my cover. Seven shots fired from Strum and seven Vex were dead and only a Minotaur, one Harpy and one Goblin remained in the lower area of the cavern though I was well aware of three Goblins to my left. A well aimed vortex grenade took care of them. Though before I could turn my attentions back to the Minotaur and his two buddies the Goblin got off a lucky shot and I darted back behind the rock, Orion quickly healing the wound to my left shoulder. "Damned Vex… What power weapon is loaded and ready to go?" I asked Orion and suddenly found myself holding my old faithful Mos Epoch III rocket launcher… That should make a dent or two in their shiny bodies.

I took a few deep breaths, stood and moved from behind my cover. To my delight the three remaining Vex had gathered in one place, waiting for me to reappear, they started to move, to aim, but were too slow, I was quicker and gun was bigger. The explosion echoed around the cavern, it was like music to my ears for a moment before that all changed and the sound of artillery fire replaced it.

 _We ran along the top of the command ship, taking out the Cabal as we went, their Psions were a pain in the ass though, seems the ones in the Red Legion could actually aim. "Sera! You need to take them out or we'll never get through!" Phobos called and I quickly switched to my sniper rifle, peeked out from behind my cover, took aim and fired. One down._

 _"I need you to draw them out! They aren't as stupid as some we've encountered! They know what cover is!" I called and Alexis nodded before shouting something back though I couldn't hear him over the sound of the Cabal firing their cannons at the city. They were deafening and despite being out in the opened the sound seemed to echo._

 **The Grove of Ulan-Tan…**

I glanced to Orion… The Grove of what? Was that what this place was called? I looked back down at the cavern… Sunlight streamed in from an opening in the cavern ceiling, several trees were growing, their trunks thick and sturdy looking, branches covered in beautiful blue and green leaves… They were stunning, so perfect… I glanced round some more, there was even a stream in here… though the water didn't look like water, it looked like the sky, in that period as the sun set and the stars started to shine. It was a blue that reminded me of Commander Zavala's eyes… Wait… Where the hell did that come from?

I stood up right and shook my head… had I really just compared the water to Commander Zavala's eyes?

 **Sera? You alright? You look like you've seen a Ghost… Well… You have but… Oh you know what I mean, is everything alright?**

I looked to Orion and smiled at him. "Everything is fine, I just… I had an odd thought is all, surprised myself. Like you did that time when you got your knew shell and flew past the mirror" I stated and Orion chuckled moving with me as I made my way down to the bottom of the cavern to explore it further.

 **That was rather amusing and startling at the same time. I hadn't expected to look so different**

I chuckled and walked over to the stream, crouching beside it and dipping my hand into the water, it was warm, slightly colder than I had my baths, but not by much… The water was so odd, it was like it had the reflections of stars living in it, I had never seen water like it.

 **There is a microorganism back on Earth that lives in the water and whenever it is disturbed it glows like this water is right now… though I don't think the cause is the same as this water seems to always have patches that glow… Maybe a related microorganism**

"A possibility… scan it and then compare the two, it may interest Ikora I guess…" I muttered before standing and following the direction the stream flowed. It went further into the cavern through some more tunnels, though I could see where it would open out from here, there was what looked to be a bigger pool of water, and as I glanced at my radar I became aware there was something moving around in there. Most likely more Vex.

As I walked through the tunnel I reloaded Strum and switched to Drang, if I used up my sidearm ammo first it would put more into Strum making it easier to deal with a larger number of Vex. Though as I entered the cavern it quickly became apparent there were only four occupants, three Goblins and a Harpy, the Harpy took three shots to its beady little eye whilst the Goblins only took two shots to their cores.

 **You're good at killing Vex… then again; they keep what is essentially their hearts in a glass container in their bellies for all to see… Makes you question how intelligent they really are.**

I laughed and looked round. The water was slightly deeper in here, but not by much, tree roots lined the walls and there was a haze in the air… Though it was rather warm, I was sweating under all my armour. "Come on… let's see what is in the next cavern" I sighed as I made my way through the water and through another tunnel, this one was pretty dull, yellow and green stone walls, a few tree roots and fossils and the almost obligatory Vex wall making an appearance.

"Wow… this is stunning" I whispered as we came into the next cavern, though once again I was not allowed much time to admire the view as the six Vex who were occupying this particular cavern wanted me dead. Nothing new there then…

A well placed grenade took care of the two to my right whilst my smoke bomb disorientated another two across the cavern from me, allowing me to stab the two standing on my left side to death. By the time the other two had got their bearings back it was too late, I had Drang aimed at their vital parts and had pulled the trigger.

 **You know, one day we'll go somewhere beautiful like this and no one will shoot at us, and on that day it is going to feel really weird… I am so used to others trying to kill us… it seems odd to think about times in the future where that won't happen**

I just nodded and looked round, slowly circling one o the large tree trunks that rose up from the round and disappeared into the ceiling, I could feel the texture of it through my gloves, it was smooth but the rings in the wood made it feel bumpy. The water making a satisfying splashing sound under my feet… It was calming, reminded me of happier times.

 _I smiled as I watched the children run round the park, the water they were running through being thrown up and glistening in the air like shards of glass before returning to the ground, gentle splashing noises ringing out as it did so._

 _"Remember when we were that young?" Alexis asked and I chuckled and looked to him, was he seriously asking a question he knew the answer to… Or was he just seeing if Phobos has got used to his sense of humour yet. Whilst the Exo was funny in himself he had not grasped Alexis' sense of humour yet._

 _"No… No Guardian does, we awake with no memories of our past lives, not even a name… so how could we remember when we were that young?" The Exo stated and I burst out laughing whilst Alexis chuckled. He would probably never fully understand Alexis' sense of humour but that made everything all the funnier for me._

 **Shall we continue on Sera?**

I smiled and nodded, looking towards the tunnel we needed to pass through next, it was pretty much the same as all the others, only there was no Vex wall, instead there were three Goblins who were taken care of as quickly and silently as possible. The white fluid dripped from my blade onto the ground, a quick flick of the wrist splattered the fluid left on the blade over the cavern walls before placing it back in its sheath.

When I entered the next Cavern there was yet another pool, though this pool did not seem as still as the others, though it quickly became apparent that was a trick of the light, it was perfectly still apart from where the Vex were walking through it. Mostly Goblins, a few Harpies and a big Minotaur who would be fun to fight.

I crouched by a rock, waiting silently for them to group together a little more before catapulting myself over the rock and into the air, firing Shadow-shot at the Minotaur and tethering his little group of followers to him. Any damage one was dealt, the others would receive as well. I switched to my rocket launcher, this was going to be messy and loud, but it would be quick.

And it was.

I stood in the pool of water, between throwing myself over the rock and landing I had taken every Vex in the cavern out with one rocket and my super ability. Years of fighting the Vex and our other enemies had resulted in a set of well honed skills.

I took a deep breath in, slowly letting it out as I pulled myself up out of the pool and noticed a chest sat on some rocks. I walked over to it, kneeling in front of it; Orion scanned it, observed it for a moment and then scanned it again. As it opened Glimmer spilt out as well as several pieces of armour, none of it was Vex tech… had they even attempted to open it? Or were they guarding it in the hope that one day it would open and hold the key to defeating us inside it? Because if so they would have been bitterly disappointed.

 **Well, this is pretty much junk though I am sure Banshee will buy the parts from you…**

I sighed and nodded, Orion collected the items up and stored them somewhere… I really should enquire about that someday, where everything he picks up goes… Until then I could explore Io a little more.

I stood and walked over to the ledge and looked down, it was where we had entered from… though just across was another ledge that water was slowly trickling down from. It was an easy enough jump, as long as the rocks were not too slippery I could easily land there and have a stable foothold.

 **If you fall I am telling Cayde… Karma for the Thrall thing and all…**

"When have you known me not to make a jump little light?" I asked backing up a little bit and then running back up to the ledge and leaping across to the other one. Easy.

 **I am not little and I am a Ghost and I am called Orion! Oh! If I ever see that Exo again I am giving her a piece of my mind!**

I just laughed at Orion's little rant as he floated over to me and I stepped up the few rocks and followed the little tunnel back, it went nowhere and contained nothing of interest, just the stream and some grass. Pretty boring really, though it was calming and pretty breathtaking for a boring little tunnel that led nowhere.

 **Shall we head to The Rupture? See what is of interest there?**

I nodded and sighed, walking back to the entrance of the little tunnel and jumping down to the lower part of the cavern, making my way back through the tunnels and out into the open air of Io.

"I am feeling a little lazy… Call the ship" I muttered as I shot a Taken Thrall and dodged out the way of the Wizard, becoming invisible and making my way to cover. It was only for a few moments however, my ship arrived swiftly and I was soon in the pilot's seat, Orion sat next to me looking out the window as he set the coordinates and we moved off.

 **I hope we can find the Lost Sector near the Rupture, it would be great to be able to find two in one day…**

I sat back in my seat and smiled, it would be nice, finding forgotten places and discovering their secrets was much more fun than searching for supplies and getting shot at. However supplies were required… and I was getting shot at today anyway, so that didn't make much of a difference.

 **And we are here… You know, it wouldn't have taken that much longer to use your Sparrow or your feet right?**

"Like I said… I am feeling lazy" I replied.

 **You know what, I don't think I could tell…**

"Your sarcasm will get you in trouble one day Orion" I playfully warned the little Ghost.

 **And you'll be there to save me**

"You mean like with the Thrall?" I chuckled, Orion giving me an odd look.

 **Like you said, if I had been in any real danger you would have saved me… You love me remember**

"Doesn't mean I like you… You don't always like the ones you love" I retorted, smiling at him.

 **We all know you like me; we all know you love me… Now come on, we have another lost sector to find!**

I just chuckled and looked round, I could see the symbol indicating something hidden and started to move towards it as silently as possible, hopefully Asher had not and would not notice me. He always had something for me to do, and usually a few insults to go with it followed by the most awkward thank you I had ever heard.

Sera – Io, The Rupture lost sector – Mid afternoon  
_

 **Well… That was… Fun**

I sighed and sat down next to the chest whilst Orion opened it; Glimmer spilling out along with some Tokens Asher was always after. I should probably go by his little make-shift research station and drop them off… Though that did mean having to speak to him… but he did want them…

"It was most certainly fun, though I am ready for a bath and to never have to deal with the Taken again… Especially ones who explode and get this horrid stuff all over the place" I muttered lifting my arm up and watching the unsettlingly black goo drip from it and onto the floor.

 **Hmmm… Maybe next time we bring an umbrella with us?**

"Or we just don't stand so close and we make use of all the cover available to us… Then we can avoid getting covered in this stuff… I mean, at least it doesn't smell but it isn't exactly pleasant to be covered in and I have a feeling this isn't going to be easy to wash out my cloak" I stated, giving the stuff a sniff for good measure, I didn't want to go back to the tower smelling worst than the Hive did.

 **Anything in this cave make you stop, think and surprise yourself?**

I took a deep breath and sat back against the rock and looked to Orion, my focus shifting from the icky black goo to my earlier thoughts about how the water in that cave had reminded me of Commander Zavala's eyes… why had my mind gone straight to him? Straight to his eyes… I mean, they were amazing eyes, so blue, so beautiful…

 **Sera… your daydreaming again… What was that thought that surprised you?**

I sighed and looked to Orion; he had gone from looking at the contents of the chest to floating directly in front of my face. "It was just about the water… it was the way it reminded me of the sky… The blue also reminded me of someone's eyes" I muttered, hoping he didn't catch the last part but he did.

 **Oh! Whose! Oh! Don't tell me, let me guess! Urmmm… Who has blue eyes… Cayde!**

I chuckled and shook my head, gently pushing Orion out of my face as I pushed myself up onto my feet, collecting up the tokens and slipping them into one of the pouches on my belt. "It is not Cayde… though his eyes are very similar I guess. Want to guess again?" I asked and Orion nodded, following me out of the cavern, making thoughtful little noises as we headed over to where Asher was, furiously tapping away on his little computer then flicking through his book before returning to his computer. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he had not heard nor seen me approach.

 **Banshee! He has blue eyes!**

Orion's sudden thought and verbalisation of it caused Asher to jump and glare at us as. "Assistant! As much as I am aware you need your Ghost in order to be useful to me in the field maybe you could teach it about what is referred to as an indoor voice" the cranky researcher commented and I just sighed and pulled the tokens out of the pouch on my belt and handed them to him. "Though no worries if not… as long as you keep bringing me items and information of use I am sure I can put up with the annoying little Ghost" Asher added on and I found myself smirking whilst Orion just glared at the old Awoken.

 **… Indoor voices are for indoors or when surrounded by the enemy and hiding… Not talking to allies outside in a safe location…**

My smirk rather quickly vanished as Asher glared at Orion and Orion returned the look. "Well! Best be off… You know how to reach me if you need me… Bye!" I hastily blurted out as I backed away from Asher, grabbing and dragging Orion with me.

 **What was that for Sera? I could take him if I wanted to!**

I just chuckled and gestured for him to summon the ship. "I am sure you could, but it is probably not wise to antagonise him, he has been through a lot and puts a lot of stress on himself… He doesn't need your remarks to add to that" I said and Orion just sighed and looked back at the old Awoken, once more working away, another Guardian approaching him with some tokens and also getting yelled at for sneaking up on people.

 **Fine… I'll be nice to him in the future**

Orion sighed as I smiled at him, though before either of us could say anything we were transported onto our ship, a preset course was already laid into the navigation system to take us to the tower.

 **First thing we do when we get back is head straight to the apartment and get you cleaned up… I don't want all the other Ghosts to thing I don't take care of you…**

"You know, sometimes I feel like a glorified pet… Do Ghosts just have competitions to see who has the best groomed Guardian and who's Guardian had been to the coolest places?" I asked as the ship took us home. Orion just shrugged, keeping his one little eye on the control board.

 **Incoming Transmission… It is from Commander Zavala**

\- Serafina. Luca will meet you and Jackal in the square at four in the morning…. And remember… If you need someone to talk to no matter the hour I am more than willing to listen –

 **You know… You should take him up on that offer; he is a very experienced Guardia and has fought many battles. Maybe talking to him about how you have been feeling will help… especially if you keep having nightmares, you always look so tired the next day, and having to be up so early tomorrow it would not be a good start to what will very likely be a hard day…**

I smiled and looked to Orion, taking my helmet off and setting it down on my lap, Orion transmatting it away within seconds. "I will think about it Orion… but tonight I just want a nice hot bath and to get rid of this horrible feeling. I don't think I have ever felt this dirty despite having been down into the depths of the Hellmouth" I said, Orion looked at me concerned for a moment before sighing and nodding. He could not deny I needed a bath and had even stated it should be the first thing I did upon returning to the tower, and I planned on it being the first thing, nothing was changing that.

Zavala – The Tower – Early evening  
_

I stood talking with Ikora and Cayde about recent events when I noticed a familiar ship go over… Serafina, back from Io, her Ghost had confirmed that she received my message though there was no reply from her regarding the matter.

"Yo! Zavala… You listening?" Cayde asked and I took a breath in and looked to him, both he and Ikora were looking at me as if expecting an answer to a question or a comment on a matter. "He wasn't listening Ikora… Probably thinking about how tasty Colonel would be between two slices of bread with some lettuce" Cayde sighed causing Ikora to let out a quiet laugh before looking to me with a very soft and motherly expression.

"What is on your mind Zavala? You have been distracted recently… is something the matter?" she asked and I shook my head, letting out the breath I had not realised I was holding in.

 ** _He has a woman on his mind… But he won't tell me who she is_**

I looked to Neptune and sighed, he was not as chatty as Orion but at least it seemed like Orion could keep a secret as he did not out Serafina when I asked about the nightmare, though he was obviously worried for her.

 ** _I have a theory on who it is though… But I need to collect more data before I can calculate the possibility of my theory being correct_**

"Oooh, the great Commander Zavala has a crush" Cayde joked, causing him to receive and elbow to his equivalent of ribs from Ikora.

"If recent events have taught us anything it is that you should not take anything or anyone for granted… You never know what tomorrow could bring" Ikora stated and I smiled at the two of them and nodded.

"You are right… However I have responsibilities to my Titans and to the other Guardians as their commander. That takes up a lot of my time, a relationship may not survive under such a strain" I replied, Ikora simply gave a gentle smile whilst Cayde rolled his eyes.

"Then you never wanted the relationship in the first place… what we want most in life is never easy to obtain nor to keep safe and secure, if it were then the Golden Age would have never ended and we would not be needed" he said before turning, scooping up his chicken and heading for the hanger bay.

"Whilst he has a point, it is up to you my friend… Though remember, we all deserve to be happy in this life, after all, it is a long one" Ikora stated before turning and walking back towards the Bazaar… They were right. But, there was more to it than simply wanting a relationship.

"You know Neptune… I was wondering if Serafina would take me up on my offer of a shoulder to lean on… Not about pursuing a romantic interest… Just to let you know" I stated and my Ghost looked at me, his shell making a movement that let me know he was shrugging.

 ** _Either way…_**

I just sighed and looked over the courtyard, Guardians were milling around, chatting with one another, going from vendor to vendor. At least both Cayde and Ikora had been supportive of the idea that I may enter into a relationship… though would others be so supportive?

Sera – Her apartments' bathtub – That evening  
_

"Oooooh… So good" I sighed as I lay back in the bath, my aching muscles starting to relax, the smell of the lavender bubble bath calming my mind and allowing me to focus solely on my breathing. As I felt my entire body relax and my mind start to clear I closed my eyes and focused on those around me.

 _"What do you mean diet? I know Ghosts are supposed to look out for their Guardian but you could be a little less brutal!"_

 _"You want to catch a sea monster with that? Is there even really one on Titan?"_

 _"Cayde's chicken tried to eat my Ghost… Again… That thing really needs a muzzle"_

 _"I do wonder what Lord Shaxx looks like…I've never seen him without his helmet on"_

 _"You know how we have no memories of our past life… I wonder if we have worked with our relatives and neither of us had a clue…"_

 _"Your Light is what makes you a Guardian. Embrace that… Was that ever really true? Did I ever really believe it when I said it?"_

As my mind wondered through the tower, hearing snippets of conversations, stray thoughts, unprotected by their owners and free to any Awoken to hear or feel I found myself relaxing more and more… Until a very specific voice made its way into my mind… I retreated back to my own mind, to my own closed off and safe haven where my thoughts were held in and kept secure. The thoughts I was processing… the thoughts about him… If they slipped... If he heard them… 

**Sera… You've gone bright red… Is the water too warm for you? Are you thinking of Banshee? Is it him? You never answered earlier? We got yelled at and interrupted… So?**


	4. The Aftermath Chapter 4

Much to Neptune's delight I decided to call it a day a lot earlier than I had the night before, dealing with the various factions and my own thoughts had led to me feeling more tired than usual, hopefully a peaceful evening and an uninterrupted night's sleep would help… Though neither of those things were guaranteed for various reasons.

 ** _Zavala, do you think it is possible you are putting off pursing a relationship because you are afraid of more loss?_**

"Neptune… I really don't want to have this conversation right now. It has been a draining day and I would like to sit down, enjoy a book and hot chocolate before making myself some food and turning in for the night" I sighed as I discarded my armour in a pile in the corner of the room before heading over to the bookshelf and picking up a random book and making my way over to the sofa and settling down before actually looking at the book I had chosen.

 ** _You don't want to talk about it at all… this isn't the first time I have asked you, and this isn't the first time you've avoided answering it at all costs…_**

"Well, guess in another few days we'll have this conversation again" I stated as I looked over the cover of the book. It was a collection of poems by various authors, all with varying themes. I took a deep breath and let it out in the form of a heavy sigh before opening the book at a random page and starting from there.

 ** _Urgh! Now I see what Orion meant when he said it is like dealing with a child!_**

Whilst I was determined to ignore Neptune and have my relaxing evening I found it hard to ignore his outburst. Had Neptune and Orion talked about Serafina? Had they talked about me? I looked up at Neptune who was aware that his temper tantrum had resulted in him letting something slip that he should not have… Now he would have to explain himself.

"You have talked with Orion about Serafina?" I asked and Neptune just nodded before looking around the apartment, probably for something to comment on. "Have you talked with Orion about me?" I asked and Neptune looked back to me for a very brief moment before looking away and nodding. I sighed, closed the book and placed it on the coffee table. "Neptune… What did you tell him?" I asked and the Ghost let out a sigh and moved to settle on the book.

 ** _So… He mentioned Serafina lost two loved ones in the attack and that it had caused her a great deal of emotional distress, especially considering how they had died… I then stated you feared the loss of the ones you loved and as a result would not pursue a relationship with the Guardian you have feelings for… He stated that loss, or the fear of it, could make individuals act in strange ways… I agreed._**

"And that is all?" I asked and he nodded… Well, it was not as bad as I thought it was and not as bad as it could have been. "Very well… Though in the future reframe from having discussions about me with other Ghosts. Whilst I trust Orion will not say anything to Serafina or anyone else not all may be as courteous" I stated, Neptune simply nodded and moved as I reached for the book and started to read it once more… However my focus was not on the words on the page, it was on something Neptune had said.

"Neptune… Serafina's Fireteam… There was a Titan wasn't there? Alexis…" I stated and Neptune looked to me and nodded.

 ** _Fireteam Constellation, originally composed of one Awoken female Hunter, one Exo male Warlock and one human male Titan… Serafina, Phobos-2 and Alexis Ward. Current status… Inactive._**

I nodded and tried to think back to if Alexis' name had been on the list of the confirmed dead I had received… I did not recall it being on the list. "Neptune… Has it been confirmed Alexis Ward is deceased?" I asked and he looked to me and shook his head.

 ** _However… Orion seemed certain both he and Phobos are deceased despite Phobos being the only one to appear on the list of the confirmed dead._**

"Hmmm… I wonder what happened to them on that command ship… What caused Serafina to pull away and try and deal with the strain of what happened to her alone" I sighed and Neptune shifted as if uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Neptune… what is it?" I asked and the little Ghost looked up to me and sighed once more… It was becoming a habit o his.

 ** _Orion did send the footage he was able to capture and retain to Cayde… However Cayde, at Serafina's request locked the footage away and did not even view it himself. Ace holds the footage of what happened from the moment they stepped foot on that command ship till their connection with the light was severed… However… he discovered he had recorded audio of what happened after his connection was severed._**

"And Serafina does not wish for others to hear how her Fireteam died as it would only raise questions of exactly what happened… Questions she does not want to have to answer" I stated and Neptune nodded.

 ** _Zavala… She is fragile… She is experienced and accustomed to using her telepathic abilities. To be causing her Ghost concern and losing control of her abilities, it is not a good thing. Whatever she saw on that Command Ship and during the ensuing battles… it has affected her… The aftermath is not all rebuilding and happy reunions like some think it is._**

"You are worried about her?" I asked and Neptune nodded, moving to perch on the book once more looking up at me.

 ** _We are linked, I can feel what you do and you can feel what I can should I permit it… I can feel your worry for her flowing over me like waves… It is one of the many reasons I believe you care for her. More than you are willing to admit._**

"You know, sometimes I forget just how strong the link between a Guardian and their Ghost is. Moments like this remind me" I sighed and Neptune just smiled up at me, his shell shifting and twisting as he moved from the book to the table whilst I moved to sit on the edge of the sofa.

"Neptune… turn the lights off and do not let anyone disturb me"

I sat on my bed looking out over the city… I had gotten pretty lucky getting an end room. It meant a window in the bedroom looking out onto the city and not the outside walls of the hanger, though I rarely took the time to enjoy the view… I rarely took time to enjoy anything anymore.

I was about to move to head into the kitchen and make myself some food… after my bath I had gone to the Bazaar and acquired a few things before heading down into the city for an hour and stocking up on various items, including food. Something that I always needed… Though before I even had a chance to get up off the bed I felt a familiar sensation… Someone was at the outskirts of my mind, asking for permission to enter, permission to share their emotions with me. I just took a deep breath and closed my eyes…

 _… I opened my eyes and I could sense Commander Zavala hovering on the outskirts of my mind, patiently waiting for me to either grant him permission to enter my mind or for me to deny him permission._

 _I focused on him, wanting to know his intent before letting him into my mind and potentially ending up embarrassing myself by revealing I have been daydreaming about his eyes… Damn it Sera! Stop thinking about his eyes…_

 _As I managed to refocus on him I nudged him, asking for him to make his intentions known… what emotions did he want to share… why did he want to share them?_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _I made sure my emotions were in check, anything I did not want sharing I ensured was locked away… I then allowed the link to be created._

 _I gasped as I felt a wave of concern wash over me, something else mixed in with it though by the time I had detected that hidden emotion the wave had passed and I was hit by a wave of anger and worry, images of the city burning and fighting in the streets flashed before me before everything changed… everything shifted and guilt flowed over me, names filling my visions, some I recognised, most I did not… though the ones I recognised were names of the dead… the guilt only intensified as I realised just how many names were there, realised he knew all of them, he blamed himself for their deaths…_

 _I wanted to break the link, stop the emotions and return to my safe apartment and pretend this had never happened but before I could even do that a wave of relief hit me, the names were washed away and lightening filled my vision, though this was no ordinary lightning… An Arcstrider… On Titan, laying waste to the Hive… It was me… It was when I landed on Titan…_

 _After the wave of relief has subsided there was pride… pride aimed at his fireteam, pride aimed at Hawthorn and the others in the EDZ and pride aimed at me… visions of a city rebuilt and ground reclaimed… No one had actually told me they were proud of me… No one had even said thank you…_

 _Once all the emotions had subsided I realised Zavala had retreated from my mind, the link was still intact but he had given me the room to process what he had shown me… I found myself reaching out for him, seeking his presence out and it returned… wrapped itself around me and made sure I was alright, that I didn't need anything, making sure it had not been too much for me._

 _I took a deep breath and reached out, letting him know that as Guardians no one was responsible for our lives but us, we put them on the line daily and willingly… we all knew if any of our enemies assaulted the city outright there would be losses… so to feel guilty for the deaths, for the losses we had been dealt was unnecessary… And thanking him… he had wanted to show me I was not alone in how I felt and that it was not a burden I had to bear alone, he understood and he was willing to help me with the weight of the world on my shoulders._

 _After a few minutes of nothing… of silence and his comforting presence he started to retreat, to break the connection…_

 _I didn't want him to go… but after such an intense link and such intense emotions being shared and relived we both needed to take time to process it all so I let him go. Though not before thanking him again._

As I opened my eyes I found myself staring through watery eyes at Orion, everything a little blurry and out of focus, I blinked a few times to clear the tears that were threatening to spill over from my eyes. The movement seemed to startle Orion as he moved back suddenly, paused and then moved towards me again.

 **Sera… Are you alright?**

I took a deep breath in, slowly releasing it, and nodded at Orion. "I am fine… I just… Commander Zavala wanted to create a link and I allowed him to" I stated and Orion just made a noise of acknowledgement, continuing to nod… I wasn't sure if he had even stopped nodding yet.

 **My sensors indicated you had created a link but I had no way of knowing who with or what was being shared… you then started to get all teary eyed and I was worried… And I know it is dangerous to distract you and cause you to break the link quickly so I was not sure what to do… I don't like being out of control like that…**

I just smiled and shifted so I was sat at the edge of the bed and looked at Orion. "Commander Zavala wanted to show me that I was not alone in how I felt and that he felt the same… he then shared various emotions he felt during the attack and in the aftermath of it all, so no need to worry. I would never create a link with someone if I thought it would cause me emotional harm or if they were after anything they have no right knowing" I said and Orion let out a sigh and moved to perch on the edge of the bed as well.

 **OK… did it help you? Do you feel better?**

"I do feel better… I imagined it would be more annoying than anything but… but it was extremely comforting and I could not help but want the link to continue… though I probably would have embarrassed myself with the fact I can't get how amazing his eyes are out of my head" I sighed and Orion looked up at me, his little shell twisting and turning… Damn it… I hadn't told him whose eyes I had been thinking about, after he asked if it was Banshee again I just told him it was not an Exo and he went back to thinking who it could be… Now he had the answer.

 **I could stand to be around Neptune more I guess… And he does have nice eyes…**

I chuckled and glanced at him before looking back out the window… "Wait… you could stand to be around Neptune more… I just said he has nice eyes and now you are probably planning what shell to wear to the bloody wedding" I sighed flopping back onto the bed causing Orion to be tossed into the air… Luckily he was a quick thinking little Ghost and caught himself and just floated there for a little while as if trying to get his bearings.

 **I mean that if you did enter into a relationship… sexual or committed… with the commander, that I would not mind having to spend more time with Neptune. And I had not! I would have to know what colour scheme you were going for first before even considering a shell…**

"And that is supposed to make it better… And… did you just insinuate that I may enter a kind of friends with benefits relationship with Commander Zavala! Do either of us seem like that type of person to you! I mean, not that I am knocking it… It, it just isn't my style"

 **I know your style… all or nothing… I just added it to see your reaction, you can be so funny at times… and Yes… Yes it is! I am a very considerate Ghost and would not want to clash with you or anyone else on your special day! Hmph! Some Guardians obviously do not know how good they have it…**

"Seriously though Orion… it is all or nothing… and right now it is nothing OK… So don't go planning play dates with Neptune. And I am aware of how lucky I am to have you as my Ghost mister! So don't get all uppity with me! Or I will put you back in that awful bright pink shell and take you to the EDZ… The Fallen will have a field day taking shots at you"

 **You wouldn't! That shell is awful! How is a Ghost supposed to be discrete and in that monstrosity!**

I just burst out laughing and soon found myself gasping for air… at least this time it wasn't because of some horrible nightmare. "Oh you do make me laugh Orion… Now come on, let me get some food then we can settle down for the night" I stated and Orion nodded and followed me out the bedroom and into the kitchen.

I slowly opened my eyes, well aware of the tears that were ready to spill out as I did so. Reliving all those emotions was hard, but Serafina needed to see she was not alone in how she felt and she did not need to be alone in how she dealt with it… and neither did I.

"I have always told other Guardians to come to me should they need support, told them they can count on me when they need me… But that has left me with no one to count on… Or, feeling like I should not have to count on anyone… I am a Titan, I am there commander, I should be able to help shoulder their burdens, not become one…" I sighed and Neptune came to rest on my lap.

 ** _Zavala, you are a man who bears the burden of leadership and refuses to share it… Probably because you feel Cayde would either fix everything in a day or screw it all up in a minute… the latter being more likely in your mind… despite knowing he is a perfectly capable leader, he just needs to learn to play better with others… and with fewer guns. And you are well aware Ikora is more than capable of being a leader but you do not wish to place such a burden on her as it would take her away from her studies… something you know she values highly and thoroughly enjoys… Though if you asked both of them would help you… and be serious about it, especially if they realised you were in desperate need of that time away from the role… be it they do a day a week just to give you that break… and who knows… between the three of you, you might just get a lot of stuff done…_**

I looked to Neptune… He was right… as usual. "I shall speak to them tomorrow… After the strike on the hospital, I want to oversee that myself and ensure it goes as smoothly as possible" I stated. Neptune just sighed but nodded.

 ** _Now, wipe your eyes, get yourself that hot chocolate and calm down… Maybe a light tea and some reading in bed would be a good idea_**

I smiled at my Ghost, wiped my eyes and dried my cheeks before heading over to the kitchen and making myself a hot chocolate. Neptune helping by heating the milk to the temperature I liked it instantly and finding me the chocolate powder in the cupboard, it always ended up in a different place for some reason… probably because I would put it back in a different place each time, too tired to realise it was not where it had come from.

After having made myself a chicken salad for tea and made a few snacks for tomorrow I crawled into my bed, climbed under the covers, wriggled round till I was wrapped up nice and tightly in them and plopped my head down on my pillows with a content sigh.

 **Anyone would think you are a cat Sera… Seriously… I am starting to think you are just one giant purple cat…**

"Orion… I have to be awake in six hours… shut up"

 **A really rude, giant purple cat**

"Orion… I am warning you…"

 **Mean, rude, giant purple cat…**

"Bright pink shell"

 **I love you, you are wonderfully kind and a beautiful shade of purple… lovely Awoken…**


	5. The Aftermath Chapter 5

**Sera! It is three… You have to be up and in the hanger in the next half an hour or you'll get yelled at!**

I groaned… Was… Was Orion singing that statement to me?

 **Sera! Come on sleepy head! Wake up and go shoot stuff!**

Oh god… Singing Ghost at three in the morning… Just what a sleepy hunter needed…

 **Seriously Serafina! Get your ass out of bed this instant or I will be telling… Someone… I will tell someone!**

I just smirked and rolled over to look up at the alarm clock I had acquired when I had been brought back from the dead; it was a great alarm clock… Only issue was there was no snooze button.

 **Come on you… The sooner you are there, shooting and looting and back, the sooner you can see those amazing eyes…**

"I am going to kill you Orion… and you'll never see it coming"

 **I don't think so… now come on unless you want me to tell Cayde…**

"You are mean"

 **You need to get out of bed**

"Fine… but no telling people about that! OK?"

 **No more talking about the Thrall thing… OK?**

"Deal"

 **Good… Now come on.**

I sighed and threw back to covers and clambered out of my nice, warm, comfy and amazingly soft bed and looked out the window at the dreary, cold and stupidly early morning. "You know what… remind me to stop looking so damned good on the battlefield and doing impossible tasks, maybe then I won't get sent to the EDZ at four in the damned morning" I grumbled as I headed into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast whilst Orion started to run the shower so it would be up to temperature.

 **But then you would not be in such high demand by the Vanguard and get to see those… Why are you glaring at me like that? And you know you can't butter toast whilst holding a knife like you are about to throw it… Oh… You were about to throw it…**

"Drop the eye thing… Got it?" I warned and Orion just nodded and sighed, he was having fun teasing me, though he wouldn't be having fun once I wrestled him out his favourite shell and into a bright pink one. Though hopefully it would not come to that, hopefully he would behave himself… Hopefully. "Good… Now, toast" I said turning my attention back to the toaster and waiting for it to make the little pinging noise it made when the toast was ready…

 _PING_

"And put the coffee on Orion… Extra strong this morning" I smiled as I slathered the butter onto my toast and started eating as I headed to the shower, shedding my pyjamas as I went. Living alone had come to have its perks, it did not matter where I got dressed or undressed, no one else was around to be embarrassed by it.

 **Already on it…**

I just smiled, shovelled the last few bites of toast into my mouth, shed the rest of my clothing and slipped into the shower, the hot water making me feel a little more alert, as if it was actually washing the sleepiness from my body, though I knew that was the coffee's job… No matter what state I was in I always felt better in myself after a shower, something about knowing I was nice and clean.

After a minute of just enjoying the water running over my body I began to wash my hair and once that had been washed I turned my attention to the various body washes I owned. "Hmmmm… Apple" I muttered, picking up the body wash and ensuring I was clean head to toe before rinsing myself off and switching the shower off.

I stepped out the shower, a puddle of water slowly forming at my feet as I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body, heading into the kitchen to find a cup of coffee sat on the side waiting, and as usual it was the perfect colour and temperature. Obviously the Ghosts were not made to make coffee, but they sure were good at it. Talented little lights…

I chuckled at the thought drawing the attention of Orion who had been bobbing around the kitchen and living room, moving things about, examining various things and just generally looking for anything out of place or new that he could learn more about.

 **What is so funny?**

I just sipped my coffee, smiling at him as he just observed me, obviously giving up on finding out what was funny and going back to what he was doing, probably chalking it up to it being early and me being tired.

"How long before I have to leave?" I asked and Orion turned and looked at me.

 **Five minutes… do you wish for me to prepare your armour and weaponry now or on the ship?**

"Start now… best to be prepared"

 **Very well… I suggest you start getting dressed then**

I simply nodded and headed for the bedroom, pretty much downing the coffee on my way and placing the mug on a random surface, hoping it would be there when I returned… More than once I had come home to find I had placed the mug on the edge of a table or shelf and it had not remained there all day and a small pool of coffee and a sea of mug shards littered the floor.

 **ALSO SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR!**

I sighed as Orion called after me, who the hell was at my door at this time of the morning? I quickly threw on my underwear, a tank top and some shorts before grabbing the under suit I also wore to stop my armour rubbing and made my way to the door. As it opened I was a little surprised to see Jackal stood there but to be honest I had wondered if he would pop round to make sure I was up. Sleep was not required for an Exo to function however many did 'rest their eyes' for a few hours each night.

"Hey… come in, I am almost ready" I stated moving out the way and back into my apartment, wrestling myself into the under suit and grabbing the snacks I had made out of the fridge. "I made snacks… Not that you'll actually need them… Gagh! I hate this thing" I growled as I flopped backwards onto the sofa, pulling my ankles through the leg holes and shimming it up my body. "Aren't you just the epitome of gracefulness Sera" Jackal commented and I just glared at him as I stood and wiggled till to under suit slid up my body and I could wrangle my arms in and zip it up at the front. "Aren't I just… Orion… Armour, though save the helmet till we are in the EDZ and on the ground" I stated and he nodded and I was suddenly kitted out in all my armour, my helmet the only thing I was not wearing.

 **Suited and booted and ready to go!**

"Yes we are… You know where we are meeting Luca?" I asked and Jackal looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding at me. "Yeah, at the square… You ready to go?" Jackal asked and I looked round… I had everything, had my armour on, snacks… Orion. I nodded and we headed out and started walking down to the hanger bay where Hawthorn, Cayde and Commander Zavala were waiting.

 **Good morning all! All bright eyed and bushy tailed!**

I glared at Orion as he looked to me at the 'bright eyed' part of his statement... He was going to be such a pain in the ass with this enter 'pretty eyes' thing. "It is half three in the morning and we are about to send you on a dangerous mission that could result in your deaths… Save the perky comments for when you are back safe and sound Orion" Cayde sighed and I just pushed a strand of hair out my face and looked to Commander Zavala… He looked tired but was smiling gently at us all. "Myself and Hawthorn will be on the comms throughout the day providing support and helping resolve any issues you encounter" He said and I nodded and looked to Jackal who nodded and headed towards his ship whilst Hawthorn and Cayde headed over to the comms room.

I was about to head over to my ship when I stopped myself and turned to Zavala.

"By the way… Thank you" I said and he looked to me and smiled… I was sure when he smiled his eyes glowed brighter and I got a fluttering feeling in my stomach. "You are welcome, and if you need me at all, the offer still stands, anytime of day or night" he said and I smiled and took a few steps back. "I'll remember that… Anytime… You know hunters are notorious for suffering with insomnia so you may end up regretting that" I laughed and he just gestured for me to leave, an almost playful smile on his face and I turned and headed over to my ship.

 **How sweet of him… He is such a caring individual; you can see it in his eyes…**

"You know how some Guardians stick signs to their friends backs as a joke? I am going to stick one to you that says 'Thrall Food' and then we are going to go down into the Hellmouth and see how well that ends for you" I said and Orion just chuckled and took his usual spot beside me as I strapped myself in and got ready or take off.

 **You are aware the Hive would not be able to read it**

"I will get Neptune to translate it for me… Or Ace, Ace wouldn't question it, neither would Cayde"

 **I thought we agreed not to bring that up**

"Then stop trying to be subtle about the eye comments"

 **I am not trying to be subtle…**

"Good, I just thought you were terrible at being subtle… Then again, that means you are doing it to annoy me"

 **Maybe… Or maybe I am doing it because it is interesting to see an Awoken blush**

"You are such an ass Orion"

 **And you love me and would not have me any other way**

"So true… now come on, Luca is waiting for us"

 **Jackal is ready to take off… We are as well, though he has priority due to being closer to the hanger door…**

"OK… Just let me know when I am green… Oh… And be good when we get there. Serious face"

 **Serious face… Got it… Wait… I have one eye that it a lens… How do I do a serious face! Sera! How!**

"I have no idea… just… be informative and don't mention eyes and you'll be good" I chuckled as Orion furiously changed his expression again and again, trying to find a serious face. It was impossible to stay annoyed at him. I mean, he was downright adorable!

 **Jackal is taking off… We are green for engine warm up…**

"OK… Let me just flick a few switches and engines are warming"

 **All readings stable… Jackal has departed, we are green for departure… and please don't fly too fast… Please…**

"Taking us away… And I won't so no need to worry about feeling travel sick… Not that you can feel sick at all"

 **Oh just fly this thing to the EDZ and behave yourself won't you**

"You know you sound like I imagine my mother would in these situations"

 **I feel like it sometimes… Clear of the tower, all systems green and all readings stable**

"OK… Comms up and running yet?"

 _"_ _Comms are up and running… I can hear you loud and clear Sera… ETA in the EDZ is an half an hour"_ Jackal's voice stated, crackling to life over the comms. I just took a deep breath and smiled, it felt good to be going out there with other Guardians once more… Though there was a part of me that felt like I was betraying Alexis and Phobos.

_

 _We all sat round the fire on Venus, Alexis was cooking us dinner whilst Phobos pointed out constellations to me… It was nights like these that made the sacrifices and getting shot at worth it._

 _"You two… Do you think you'd ever fight with another fireteam?" Alexis suddenly asked and both myself and Phobos looked over to him, a little confused about what exactly he was asking, something he picked up on. "Do you think you'd ever leave Fireteam Constellation and join a different fireteam?" he elaborated._

 _I smiled softly and shook my head, "You are my family… we've been through so much together, done so much together… The only way I will ever abandon this fireteam is if I die my final death" I stated, Phobos nodding in agreement. "Same here… I swear to serve the light by your sides for the rest of my days" Alexis stated and I looked to Phobos who gave me an amused smile. "I swear to fight by your sides for the rest of my days, unwavering our crusade against the darkness" he stated and I sighed and shifted so I could face them both a little better._

 _"I swear to lead you and follow you into the darkest depths, to the highest peaks and to unknown and lost worlds until death forces me to stop" I stated and we all just smiled at one another. We were not only a fireteam, we were friends and we were family._

_

I let out a deep sigh and looked out at the view before me; we were just passing over the mountains, not long now till we would be at the EDZ and on our way to rendezvous with Luca.

 **Sera… Are you alright? You look… you look crestfallen**

"I am fine, just… just remembering that night on Venus, where I, Alexis and Phobos swore to fight side by side for the rest of our days… They fulfilled their… Oath, I… I just feel slightly like I am betraying them. I mean I am happy to be going back out there with a fireteam, even if it is a cobbled together one but I still… I just miss them" I replied and Orion looked to me, his little lens bright and full of life and hope.

 **They would want you to carry on fighting, to go out there and kick ass… They'd be mad if you didn't**

I sighed and nodded, he was right, but it didn't help me shake the feeling. I guess after years of fighting with the same two people and seeing them as your family it was hard to move on from them, be it they are alive or dead, without feeling guilty or like you are betraying them.

 _"_ _Jackal… Sera… Are you guys in range yet? Is this thing even working…"_ Luca's voice broke me from my train of thought. _"_ _Yes we are here; we will be with you in the next five to ten minutes… How is it looking down there?"_ Jackal asked. _"_ _Nice and quiet, same around the hospital, we should have a clear run down to it"_ Luca replied and I smiled, at least getting there would be easy enough. "Good to hear… Any ideas on what sort of numbers we can expect to face?" I asked as we flew over Trostland, Devrim probably waving at us as we flew over his little church. _"_ _They have a pretty heavy presence in and directly around the hospital… A rough estimate would be around one-hundred Fallen, though I have a sneaking suspicion they have artillery down there"_ Luca commented. Though before either myself or Jackal could reply we were over the square and our Ghosts were transmatting us down.

I looked round the square, it was pretty much the same as the last time I had been here, only this time there were less fallen and more Guardians.

"Ah! Serafina… Jackal, good to see you both again" Luca's voice said and I turned round and he was sat on a wall behind me, Jackal making his way over from the other side of the central gardens that were in the square. "You too Luca… Sorry to hear about Harley and Mira" Jackal replied… Luca, Harley and Mira had made up one of the few all Hunter Fireteams though I had only ever worked with Luca; he had stepped in to help me and Phobos take care of Alak-Hul when Alexis had been out of a commission for a few days. "Cheers… Sorry to hear about Maria and Coral… and Alexis and Phobos" Luca replied and I nodded and the three of us stood there for a moment in silence, our Ghosts just hovering there.

"Guess that makes us the survivors… so best come back from this one or I just picked a pretty ironic name for our little Fireteam" Jackal chuckled and I looked to him and smiled. "We are coming back… The Fallen don't stand a god-damned chance" I stated and Luca smiled and hopped down from the wall. "So… That artillery I mentioned. I think they have a walker, though I don't think it is in very good shape, either it is in the process of being built or it has come up against a Guardian or two and is in need of repairs" Luca said and I nodded and looked to Jackal. "Should be easy enough to deal with, though what makes you think they have one?" he asked and Luca pulled a map off of the wall and rolled it out on the ground.

"So here, in what was the car park is a massive tarp covering something, though whilst scouting it out I did see the Fallen dragging things back and forth from under it, looked like walker parts to me, some of them not in the best shape" he stated and I just nodded. "How about we make our way over there, stay low and stay hidden and see what opportunities present themselves" Luca added on.

 **Shall I connect us to the tower now Sera? Also would you like your helmet on?**

I smiled and nodded to Orion and suddenly found my helmet on my head and the comms crackling as Orion connected us to the tower.

"Tower… This is Fireteam Survivors reporting. We are about to make our way towards the hospital" Jackal stated and we all paused, waiting for a response from the tower. _"_ _Fireteam Survivors, this is the tower… We read you loud and clear, we are setting up a link to your Ghosts now so we can see what you are up against"_ Hawthorn's voice came through loud and clear, it was nice having her on the other end of the comms. She always made me feel calmer, though I had no idea why.

"OK… Let's get this show on the road" Luca chuckled and we followed him out of the square and towards the hospital, ducking in and out of building as we went to avoid being spotted by Skiff's passing overhead.

 **Jackal. Serafina, Luca has been very excited about today. He enjoys working with the both of you. Especially you Serafina, he says he loves to look at your eyes. He thinks Awoken eyes are truly the window to the soul.**

I glanced at Luca's Ghost who was looking back at myself and Jackal… Had he really just said that? _"_ _Can we keep this professional please Guardians… And Ghosts"_ Commander Zavala's voice boomed over the comms. He certainly was not happy to hear the statement Luca's Ghost had made… For the life of me I could not remember his name though. I wanted to say it was something like Doc but I wasn't sure. "Of course Commander Zavala… Dom will keep it professional from now on" Luca replied, probably a little red faced under his helmet, _"_ _Your Ghost heard it from you Luca. I expect you to focus on the task in hand, not at Serafina's eyes… Or anywhere else for that matter"_ Commander Zavala replied and I bit my tongue and stopped myself from laughing. Jackal however let out an audible chuckle and was then scolded by his Ghost, who I remembered was called Hyena, or at least, he called his Ghost that and they responded.

 **My apologies. I will reframe from re-stating things Luca has said about his fellow Guardians**

I just nodded to Dom and we all pushed forward in relative silence. It took us about thirty minutes to reach an area with a good vantage point; we could see the hospital through sniper scopes but only the upper floors. "We could risk using our sparrows… the only Fallen we have seen so far have been in their ships flying over us. If we just keep our eyes and ears out and get to cover as fast as possible when one is heading our way I don't see an issue. And it will save us time. We are still an hour's walk away because we are bypassing the marsh" I said and Luca just nodded and looked round, checking the skies quickly, we were completely exposed in our current position. "I say let's do it. Will make our lives a lot easier" Jackal said and we all made our way down from the vantage point, summoned our sparrows and headed for the hospital.

"Is it unprofessional to say I am faster than all of you" Luca chuckled as we rounded a corner and he shot past me and Jackal. "Yes… Because I would then have to point out how wrong you are and that would be very unprofessional" Jackal laughed passing Luca and I just smirked, lined my sparrow up to the left of them and as we went round the next bend shot past them. "Oh boys… How unprofessional of you… Leaving the door wide open" I laughed, the tension from early had dissolved, hopefully we would be able to work together as easily as we could race one another through the streets of the EDZ.

 _"_ _You guys having fun?"_ Hawthorn asked over the comms and I just chuckled and Jackal's Ghost, Hyena, replied for us.

 _I believe they are all having a lot of fun… By having run and relaxing with work colleagues it can help to build stronger working and personal relationships. So if you wish to scold them, do so later._

I just chuckled but came to a halt rather quickly as we reached the end of the streets and the start of the forest.

 **This is it… This is the forest that surrounds the Hospital now. We should be about twenty minutes away from it on foot. Ten if you run.**

"Run… Orion, I am a Titan, we are not exactly known for our speed" Jackal commented as he dismounted his sparrow and came to stand next to mine. "We can jog…. How about that?" I asked as Luca came to stand beside Jackal, "Jogging sounds good, a nice warm up… get the blood flowing" Luca commented and Jackal sighed and nodded. I dismounted my sparrow and the three of us started to make our way through the forest. It turns out Titan's can jog rather fast, just not as fast as a Hunter, though fast enough to keep up with us.

"Next time we just drop right on top of the building and I can make us a path to the ground floor" Jackal panted as we started to walk, we were beginning to see the Hospital now and then when the trees thinned out. "OK… Next time, we'll do that… Though what if, Next time it is an underground bunker or something? Going to make us a skylight entrance then as well?" Luca teased and I just chuckled. Jackal groaned in annoyance but stayed quiet, admitting defeat it seemed.

 **We are coming up on the Hospital now; I suggest keeping radio chatter to a minimum**

 _"_ _We will wait to hear from you and watch your Ghost's feed. Stay safe Guardians"_ Commander Zavala said and I looked to Orion who nodded and hugged my shoulder. Not wanting to be seen or eaten, I wonder if a Fallen could swallow a Ghost…

"OK… You see that door there, that is our entry point. We sneak in through there and make our way up to the top floor or as high as we can go then work our way down tagging any supplies as well go" Luca said, bringing me out of my own head and back into reality. "OK… Let's do this. Sera you ready?" Jackal asked and I nodded and the three of us crouched low and scurried out of the forest and made for the door, luckily for us the Fallen were not patrolling this side of the building, or at least not regularly so it made it easy enough to get to the door and into the building.

"Looks like a fire escape, so hopefully it goes all the way up" I whispered and Jackal nodded whilst Luca peeked his head out from under the stair case and looked up. Since he didn't dart back into cover I assumed it was safe and peeked my head out as well, it was all clear, though it looked like there was a partial collapse of the ceiling above us, there was no telling it we could easily get by it until we got up to it.

"Shall we? Ladies first…" Luca said, gesturing for me to go before him and I just sighed and moved round and started to head up the stairs, still keeping low and as quiet as possible. "Commander… Anything in particular we need to keep an eye out for?" Jackal asked from the back of our little Guardian convoy, the comms crackling as he stopped speaking and Commander Zavala started. _"_ _We need anything you can get your hands on Guardians, from information to medication"_ Zavala replied and I looked to Orion.

 **Myself, Dom and Hyena will tag anything of medical importance or of value to the city…**

I just nodded and carried on up the stairs; we got to the fourth floor and had to figure out the best course of action with regards to getting around the partially collapsed ceiling. "Looks like me and Sera could easily slip through… Doubt you can in your armour Jackal" Luca said and I nodded and looked round, was there another way round at all… It didn't look like it. "Only way you'll get through is without all your gear but that is too risky and I don't want it to go pear shaped and you get killed" I said and Jackal nodded in agreement. "We could split up, we go this way and Jackal finds another way up… Though that is still pretty risky" Luca said and I sighed and peeked through the rubble, what was above us?

I clambered up through the gap and had a look around. It was blocked again further up, a decent chunk of the ceiling had fallen in and this was just the start of it. I slowly and carefully lowered myself back down and sighed. "Even if we could all get through that way this floor is our best shot. Most the ceiling is blocking the rest of our way up. What were there six floors? Only two more to get up without being seen" I said and both Luca and Jackal chuckled whilst we moved towards the doors that lead into the main corridors.  
 _"_ _Anything could be on the other side of that door Guardians. Be careful."_ Hawthorn said before the comms went quiet again. I just took a deep breath and slowly pulled the door open, trying to see what was on the other side as I did…

"Get ready for a fire fight boys… It is going to get messy" I whispered.

 **Be careful Sera… I can't lose you again…**


	6. The Aftermath Chapter 6

We watched as the three of them pushed forward, through the door and into a hallway utterly infested with Fallen… How could they possibly hope to clear them out and get the supplies we so desperately required without a loss… Had I just send more Guardians into a death trap?

Just like on Titan…

"That's my Huntress; show them the power an Arcstrider possess… Get them well acquainted with death" Cayde chuckled and I looked to the screen that showed Jackal's feed. Sera had charged the corridor and slain any Fallen unlucky enough or stupid enough to be out in the open. Though it had put her at the other end of the corridor to the others and the Fallen were now pouring out of side rooms and into the area from other hallways on that floor. Their screeching probably alerting every single one of them within the building.

"Are there any other Fireteams nearby? Anyone to provide support?" I asked and Hawthorn looked at her tablet and shook her head. "Only lone Guardians…" she sighed and Cayde just turned to both of us, a very serious expression on his face, it was not often he looked so serious. "Look… I know we've lost a lot of good Guardians recently and that you feel responsible but they have their light back now… We do too buddy. Now get that self-confidence back, that commanding spirit and trust that our Guardians can do this, they are Fireteam Survivors for a reason… The Red Legion could not kill them with a well organised strike, what makes you think this surprised and unorganised bunch of Fallen will succeed?" Cayde said gesturing to the three screens.

 ** _Zavala… Cayde has a point for once. Jackal and Sera are both experienced at dealing with the Fallen, both having helped deal with the SIVA Crisis whilst Sera aided the reef in hunting down and capturing skolas. Luca now spends most of his time in the EDZ where the Fallen have a strong foothold. They are experienced, they are skilled and they have proven themselves to be fatal to Fallen time and time again… So why are you worrying so much?_**

I sighed, Neptune was right; the three of them were more the capable of handling themselves against the Fallen. Why was I so worried and keen to provide them with support? Was it because of everything we went through on Titan before Serafina arrived, before she saved us all. How many died on Titan before she arrived… Twenty-three Guardians. I was responsible for their deaths on Titan; I sent them up against the Hive and Fallen. And how many did we lose on the way there? I saw fourteen ships go down… How many didn't I see crash? How many didn't I see get blown out the sky by the Fallen or Red Legion?

"That… That looked like it hurt" Cayde commented and I looked to the screens. Jackal was pulling himself out of a wall laughing whilst a Fallen Captain walked towards him.

"He is so dead… So dead. Dead and buried. Why is he walking towards a manically laugh Titan?" Cayde said waving his arms about. This is why I always avoided watching movies with him, especially now he had a chicken that spooked easily and decided to go to the toilet whenever it was spooked.

 _"I wish I could tell him how screwed he is just to see the look on his face when he realises…"  
"I want to see the look on his face when he is punched to death by a Guardian who was laughing like a mad man"  
"That too… I want to see that too Sera!"_

We remained silent as Jackal pulled himself from the wall fully, brushed himself off and just swung a punch at the captain and sent him flying down the corridor, coming to a half just before the crates Luca and Sera were crouched behind. The two hunters falling deathly silent, I doubted they were breathing whilst the captain was stood there.

 _"COME ON UGLY! YOU WANT A PUNCHING MATCH YOU GOT ONE! I'LL TAKE ALL OF YOU UGLY CRETINS ON!"_

"He has spirit that is for sure" Hawthorn commented and I chuckled, Jackal was a very vocal Titan, seemed to think he could take on the world and win no matter what the circumstances. "Titans tend to be, you'll find Warlocks mutter things to themselves whilst Hunters just stay silent unless with one of their own… I find Hunters to be odd, but the rest of them couldn't get by without us" Cayde commented and Hawthorn let out a small laugh before focusing on her tablet.

I watched as Jackal continued to throw the captain around, eventually throwing him into the floor and killing him. Luca and Sera emerging from their hiding places and patting him on the shoulder.

 _"He didn't stand a chance Jackal… Just make sure that shotgun is loaded OK…"  
"Ha-ha… You'll never let me live that down will you Sera?"  
"Of course she won't, eyes like a beautiful hawk and a memory like an Exo's"_

The three of them then went room to room, tagging items for transmat back to the city that would be of use to us and pocketing other items.

 **Commander Zavala… Who is going to transmat all the tagged items back to the city?**

"Amanda Holliday is sending out some self-piloted ships to pick up and bring back the items. Once they are over the hospital they will transmat the items aboard and bring them back. Their departure will be stacked, so you will have time to tag more items before the next one arrived" I replied, watching the feed from Orion carefully. Serafina was moving quickly and quietly in and out of rooms, tagging anything her Ghost highlighted for her and pocketing other things such as bandages.

 _"I think that is it for this floor, where to next? Up… Or down?"_

Luca asked his fellow Guardians and I watched them, they were thinking about it carefully it would seem.

 _"I say up, there are only two floors above us, and I imagine they are both partially caved in so we won't be able to get as much from them but it is still worth seeing what there is, there are probably less Fallen up there. I imagine it was the ones from those floors filtering down onto this one to act as reinforcements"_

Sera stated, Jackal staying quiet and simply nodding in agreement. The three of them then moved to a different staircase with unrestricted access up to the next two floors. They headed to the top, this time Luca opened the door, there were not as many Fallen but they were still present and on edge. They knew Guardians were in the building and knew they could strike at any time, I doubt they expected them to strike so soon though.

 _"EAT THIS!"_

Luca yelled bursting through the doors and throwing his grenade down the corridor, it broke into smaller explosives, each one seeking out and ending a Fallen life. Sera and Jackal started firing behind him, taking out Fallen after Fallen, a few getting a little close but the three had no trouble dealing with any that got close and personal.

 _"FUCK!"_

I looked back to Sera's screen, she was staring up at a Vandal that had its staff weapon caught in the trigger of her rifle, using both her hands to hold it up left her defenceless against a second attacker and unable to deal with the Vandal on top of her.

 _"SERA! HOLD ON!"  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM DOING! THE TANGO!"  
"CRAP! THEY ARE INVISIBLE! WATCH YOUR BACKS!"  
"MY BACK IS FINE! IT IS MY FACE I AM CURRENTLY WORRIED ABOUT!"  
"TWO SECONDS SERA! DON'T WORRY THAT PRETTY AWOKEN HEAD OF YOURS!"  
"KILL FALLEN NOW! TRY AND FLIRT LATER!"_

All of a sudden the Vandal dropped on to Sera lifeless, a knife sticking out of its head. "She isn't going to be happy about that; their blood does not wash out easy… She knows that all too well" Cayde commented. "She could have died, how can you make such a comment in a situation like this?" I asked Cayde and he looked to me, curiosity flashed in his eyes before he just shrugged and turned back to the screens. "She'd say the same thing if she was stood here and I was in her position, I can guarantee it" Cayde commented.

 _"You OK?"  
"Yeah… Come on, we need to keep moving or they'll swarm us"  
"On it… Tag anything you can and then we can move down a floor, they'll be wetting themselves by now. Hearing us slaughter everyone below and above them"  
"Urgh… I hate to quote the big asshole… But let's show them the true meaning of fear"  
"Ah, Gary, whilst he was a giant ass he did have some good lines"_

"First ship has picked up the supplies and is on its way back… This is going to make a huge difference" Hawthorn commented. "Keep it up you three, the city is depending on you" I said down the comms as the three of them ran round taking out an Fallen that were trying to ambush them and tagging anything useful for transmat.

 _"Just keep those ships coming and we'll keep filling them"  
"I know it is a bit unprofessional… But Sera… Are you single?"  
"Yes. I am Luca, and no, I won't go on a date with you, no matter how many times you save my life"  
"Damn, you're running round with a Golden Gun and she just shot you right down!"  
"Oh shut it Jackal… Come on, let's keep going"_

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He really was an insatiable flirt, and for some reason it was bothering more than it should, usually it would just be that he was being unprofessional, but for some reason the fact it was directed at Sera was bothering me more. Was it because she was Awoken and I knew what it was like for us to be seen as a trophy? An item on someone's tick list of things to do… Or was it because… Because. No. No it could not be that.

 ** _Zavala, are you alright? You seem concerned by something?_**

"I am fine Neptune, just aware of the fact that we have had two near misses with the Fallen getting the upper hand on a Guardian" I said and Hawthorn just looked at me and smiled. "You really do care for them all, every single one of them" she commented and I nodded, "Regard your soldiers as your children, and they will follow you into the deepest valleys; look on them as your own beloved sons, and they will stand by you even unto death… Sun Tzu" I said and Hawthorn just nodded and looked to Cayde. "He does that… Quotes people who are long dead, though it has an effect, you should see the Guardians after he gives a speech, they are raring to go, chomping at the bit and ready to race out the gates… I personally tell them about all the loot out there waiting for them and watch them go" Cayde said and Hawthorn chuckled before looking back to the screens. They had cleared the next floor with ease, only a handful of Fallen had remained on it whilst they had dealt with the other floors.

 _"Three down three to go… and if they have a walker here we will have to take care of that. Can't have that getting out in the field"  
"Yeah, hopefully it is in pieces under that tarp if they do have one, will be a lot easier to deal with"  
"Oh most defiantly… Do you have your eyes on someone then Sera?"  
"Luca, you haven't got a chance so drop it" _

They all fell silent and Sera went ahead to peak round the door to the next floor whilst Jackal pulled Luca back and whispered something to him.

"What did he say?" I asked and Cayde and Hawthorn shrugged whilst Neptune and Ace used a spare screen to re-watch that moment.

 ** _He appears to have told him to stop pushing her, saying he knows how close she was to Alexis and he isn't long dead so things are still raw for her… Oh my… She didn't just lose her Fireteam, she lost her lover._**

"No… She wasn't involved with Alexis, at least not when he died… Though she defiantly lost more than her Fireteam, she lost her family, her brothers. That isn't a pain that goes away anytime soon, certainly not for a Hunter" Cayde commented, one of his hands clutching his cloak… Andal Brask. Of course, that was his cloak... Cayde had been distraught after his death, what was it Shaxx had told me when he walked into the Hall of Guardians with that cloak on? If you learn nothing else, learn this; when a Hunter takes up the cloak of a dead comrade, this is a vow.

 _"Well… this is creepy, where have they all gone?"  
"I don't know… Keep your eyes peeled"  
"Don't even make that joke Jackal… I am warning you"  
"You ruin all my fun Luca"  
"No, he just saves us from your terrible sense of humour"  
"Hunters are mean… I am telling Zavala to tell Cayde to tell you two off"_

"Play nice kids… I don't want to have to come down there and make you play nice!" Cayde called down the comms. The three of them chuckling slightly before cautiously peeling off from one another and moving from room to room.

 _"Oh my god… Oh god! I am going to be sick!"_

Sera called down the comms and we all looked to her screen. A room full of dead Guardians rotting away, some with body parts missing, others cut open and organs missing. Amongst them were a few Ghosts and dead Fallen.

 ** _What… What were they doing to them?_**

 **It looks like they were trying to transplant organs from Guardians to themselves… A way to get our light? No… These Guardians died before we freed the traveller. Maybe it was simply a sick and twisted experiment like they did with the Hive in the Plaguelands.**

 _"Those sick bastards… Monsters, that is what they are and they are all going to die!"_

Jackal growled whilst Sera stood in the door way looking out into the hallway, though I could not see her expression I could imagine what it was. Mine would most likely be a similar one if I was there and seeing it all first hand.

 _"Come on… Once we have cleared this place out we can come bury them. Give them some dignity in death"_

Luca commented and the three of them carried on in silence whilst the three of us also stood in silence. Cayde looked pissed off whilst I wanted to go out there myself and make sure they knew just what it was like to have someone relentlessly hunt them down till their race was wiped out.

 _"I can hear something… Below us"_

I looked to the screen, they were slowly moving down the stairs to the next floor, only one more to go after this one. Though as soon as they entered the hallway I felt my stomach drop and I took a few steps forward.

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" I yelled and Cayde ran over to the door and stuck his head out. "AMANDA! GUARDIANS NEED EVAC ASAP AT THE TROSTLAND HOSPITAL!" he yelled and I heard various people start running around out in the hanger whilst I just watched the screen in horror.

 _"NO! THEY DIE TODAY!"  
"GET THE SUPPLIES FIRST! THEN US! THEY CITY TAKES PRIORITY!"  
"IF WE FALL! LEVEL THIS PLACE! DON'T LET THEM HAVE OUR GHOSTS!"  
"ORION STAY CLOSE FOR GODS SAKE! I AM NOT LETTING THEM GET THEIR GRUBBY LITTLE HANDS ON YOU!"  
"HYENA! HYENA STAY WITH ME!"  
"DOM! DOM DON'T MOVE FROM MY SIDE!"_

"DON'T BE STUPID GUARDIANS! GET OUT OF THERE! YOU ARE TOO IMPORTANT TO THE CITY! THERE ARE SUPPLIES ELSEWHERE!" Cayde yelled running back into the room. All I could do was watch as they fought their way through the hallways on that floor, killing Fallen after Fallen… Bastardised Ghost after Bastardised Ghost.

After every few kills I would check to make sure Orion was close by, he was hugging my shoulder, sometimes moving behind me to try and hide in my hair but I was moving too much for that to work… God I wished I never joked about him getting eaten by the Fallen.

Around thirty Dreg's had one of their eyes replaced with a Ghost, the entire thing, shifting and twisting in the socket, making this horrible noise that sounded like it was crying in pain. What purpose did they serve? Why had the Fallen done that… Who had even thought of such a sick idea?

"NO! LET GO OF HIM!" Jackal called and I turned as he grabbed Hyena back off a Dreg and then punched it through a wall, I looked to Orion and opened one of my belts pouches, he got the idea and squeezed himself inside and I zipped it up.

 _"WE LOST SERA'S FEED! WHAT IS GOING ON!"_ Cayde's frantically furious voice crackled to live down the comms, "I put him in one of my ammo pouches. If they want him they'll have to kill me to get him!" I snapped as I threw my grenade down the corridor, it stuck to a Vandal who started screaming. He soon stopped. "Good shot… now, stand back" Jackal said and I took a few steps back over the dead Fallen and stood beside Luca who was holding Dom as close as he could.

"You asked for it you sick twisted fuckers…"

Jackal released his super and sparks flew, he smashed the ground over and over again, obliterating any Fallen that were stupid enough to try and rush him or thought hiding would save them. "Remind me never to piss a Titan off" Luca commented and I found the energy from somewhere to chuckle at his comment. "They all dead?" I asked as Jackal came back round the corner, Hyena close by his side. "Damn right they are… I say we check this floor quickly and as a group… Wait, where is Orion?" he asked and I chuckled and unzipped my pouch, Orion popped the top of his shell out and looked round before emerging.

 _"Scan one of them… See if you can figure out what purpose they serve Guardians"_

Hawthorns voice was calm, unlike Cayde and Zavala had been, then again, I guess she would not fully understand the link a Ghost and Guardian have and how much of a bond they have, to see this being done to them. It was sickening, it rage inducing and the Fallen were going to pay for it.

Dom, Hyena and Orion all converged on one body, scanning it thoroughly before returning to our sides.

 **He was alive, recording everything the entire time  
** _I am attempting to see if the recording is salvageable  
_ **He is linked to the Dreg's nervous system. This Dreg also has Human Organs in his body…  
** _But they serve no purpose… They are just linked to the Ghost and not the Dreg  
_ **What was there thinking behind that?  
** **No idea… Though it was sick and twisted thinking, that is for sure**

The Ghosts each returned to us, Hyena having managed to recover the recording sent it back to the tower. We could watch it when we returned, there was still a floor full of medical supplies to tag, a floor below us potentially full of Fallen and more medical supplies and a mystery item under the tarp.

"Come on, we need to keep going. We are almost done clearing this place out" Luca commented and we all nodded and went round room after room tagging anything of value, it took us slightly longer than the other floors but now splitting up was even more dangerous than before.

 _"I still think you should just pack it in and come home. We have a good stock of supplies from this run"_ Zavala stated and I could hear Cayde agreeing in the background. _"Let them finish the job. They are obviously determined to get every last thing they can"_ Hawthorn replied, this could get interesting. _"It is not worth their lives"_ Cayde commented, his voice louder than before, obviously closer to the others and linking himself into the comms properly instead of using a 'as you wish' connection where he could tune in at any point as well as drop his link at any point.

"Look. We are finishing this. We are finishing them. They murdered our brothers and sisters and took away their Ghosts… Remember what it was like, that time without them after we lost our light? After we lost our Ghosts… Now imagine having to go through that a second time knowing they are going to hurt them… Do unspeakable things to them. They are monsters who need to be stopped, they are sick and twisted and we cannot let them continue. We leave once they are dead." Luca said, his voice lower, he seemed more determined now, we all did. Then again… We had all lost our Fireteams, our brothers and sisters, our closest friends; all we had left was our Ghosts. And now these monsters were trying to take them away. We could not… would not, let it happen. We didn't let Ghaul get away with trying to use our light against us; we certainly were not going to let the Fallen get away with it.

 _"Just be careful. We cannot lose you… Make sure you come home"_ Zavala replied, we all nodded at one another, we would make it home, we had each other's backs and we were all too stubborn to die here today. Especially with having named ourselves Fireteam Survivors.

"Ok… Last floor. I say we go in just past the door, that way if it is too much we can dart back out and back out the side door we came in, into the forest and out of here. Otherwise we shoot everything in sight and if any tough boys won't go down, I have three flaming hot shots that will put them down" Luca stated and I nodded, as did Jackal. "Everything loaded?" I asked and Jackal chuckled before checking all his weapons and filling up his assault rifles clip. "All good… One three… One… Two… Three!" Luca called and we burst through the door…

 **A WALKER!**

"I don't think it is under the tarp outside Luca!" I called as we all dodged out the way as it opened fire on, completely obliterating the door we had just come through and the wall and door behind that.

 _"They built a walker in a hospital! Why! It makes no sense… Unless there is something on that floor they really want to protect… Find it… Kill it!"_ Cayde called down the comms and I just looked to Jackal who had dodged the same way as me, Luca was hiding behind a desk on the other side of the room.

"LUCA! FRONT LEGS! UNLOAD ON THEM!" Jackal called and then it begun. Ducking out from behind cover to shoot at its weakest spot, its legs. Eventually the front leg on the side me and Jackal were on popped off giving Luca the break from the shooting he needed to be able to run over to us. We then started to unload on its brain effectively. Round after round until it was back on its feet. We then unloaded on the next leg and the next, repeating the process till it finally dropped to the ground and exploded.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed as the explosion knocked the desk we were crouched behind into us and us into the wall. "You two OK? Little fragile things you Hunters" Jackal chuckled as he helped both me and Luca up at the same time. "Yeah we are fine… Slow Titan" Luca replied playfully hitting Jackal in the chest. "Come on, let's see what else they have on this floor, it can't be just a walker surely" I said and we started to make our way round, going in and out of rooms, down hallways, tagging anything important as we went, save us running back through to do it all again.

"Wait... What on Earth is that smell" Luca commented suddenly and we all stopped and it suddenly hit me. It was smelt like something was rotting away. There had been a faint smell in the room upstairs of rot but it was nowhere near this bad. "We have to see what it is don't we?" I asked and Luca nodded whilst Jackal placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed, reassuring me he was there. "Fine, how about we keeping going, eventually we will find the source… I just don't want to miss any supplies… or see what the source is…" I commented and Luca turned to me and gave me a thumbs up and we kept moving. The smell getting more intense as we moved through the hallways and rooms until we got to one hallway covered in bloody footprints… This was it. In one or more of these rooms was the source of the smell.

"I have something on my radar… Other end of the hallway in one of the rooms on the left" Jackal stated taking a few cautious steps forward. I looked round carefully, glancing up at the ceiling… It was shimmering in places… Vandals! "UP! THEY ARE ON THE CEILING!" I called aiming up and shooting at some of them, getting a few good shots in and some dropped to the ground dead whilst the rest jumped down trying to grab us or our Ghosts. One grabbing Orion.

"ORION! GIVE HIM BACK YOU BASTARD! ONLY THRALLS AND CHICKENS GET TO DO THAT!" I called chasing after him.

 **SERA! SERA DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! DON'T LET THEM TURN ME AGAINST YOU! SERA! SERA HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP ME! SERA!**

"ORION! I AM COMING! ORION!" I yelled managing to grab a handful of the Vandal's cloak and pull him back, sinking my knife into his back and ripping up upwards. It screamed out in pain, the more it screamed the more I ripped my knife up its back, eventually hitting something important enough to cause it to go limp and drop Orion. I just grabbed him and held him close.

"I have you! I have you… You're safe. Orion… You are safe" I muttered aiming and firing one handed, something I was thankfully rather skilled at doing after having to do it when we could not get anyone to transmat a case of Golden Age books Ikora had sent us after on Mars causing me and Phobos to have to carry it whilst Alexis cleared the way for us. Took an hour to drag it out of Clovis Bray, the Cabal and Vex trying to stop us at every turn.

 **Don't let them take me again Sera… I don't think I could go on if they separated us…**

"They won't Orion… I won't let them. You know I'd do anything to keep my little light safe" I replied, finishing off the last Vandal. "Still something on the radar, that last room… Who gets to peek?" Luca asked and I let Orion go from my chest and smiled at him… Not that he could see my smile. "I'll peek. You lot stay out the way…" Jackal commented cracking his knuckles, we just nodded and crouched against the wall next to the door whilst Jackal loaded his rocket launcher and got into position.

 _"I have lost count of how many times I have told you to be careful today. Just… Don't blow yourself up Titan"_ Zavala sighed and I held back a chuckled and nodded to Jackal who opened the door and almost immediately fired his rocket launcher.

"BIG ASS CAPTAIN! ANY SUPER ABILITIES APPRECIATED!" Jackal called charging into the room, Luca jumped out from behind me, released his Golden Gun and moved into the door way, firing three shots into the room, orbs of light dropping to the floor. I quickly placed my hand on one and felt the light flow through me. I was ready for battle.

"COMING THROUGH!" I called and I raced into the room, jumped in the air and released my super once more. Slamming the staff down on to the floor. Though it wasn't the floor. It was body part after body part from Fallen, Cabal, Human's, Exo's and Awoken. What were they doing in this place? I shook my head, a thought for later; I turned back and began to let all my anger and rage on the captain. Defiantly bigger than the usual one you saw out and about on patrol, but not quiet Kell sized. Not far off though either.

After exhausting my super on him I jumped back and readied my own Rocket Launcher. This was going to hurt if I hit the right spot. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I yelled and both Luca and Jackal jumped out the way as I launched a rocket at the captain's face, though he dodged backwards and I got his chest instead, sending him barrelling through the wall and into the next room. He was starting to tire, starting to have trouble dodging our attacks and getting hits on us. Not long now and he would be dead.

"OK… Time to shut this rodeo down!" Jackal called charging forward and barging into the captain, sending him across the room. He came to a sudden halt when he came in contact with the next wall and dropped to the floor, trying to pull himself up but failing. A well placed throwing knife to the head did the trick.

 _"Finish off tagging anything of use on that floor and then get out of there you three"_ Cayde sighed, relief clear in his voice. We decided to split up again, finish this off quickly. We ran round the rooms tagging and grabbing things in time for the next ship to come over, it was about seven minutes out according to Hyena which should be enough time for the three of us to finish off tagging the useful things on this floor having already done the majority of it.

"GUYS! In here!" Luca suddenly called and I finished tagging a box of medications and ran over to where Luca was. He was stood in the doorway to a room, the faded writing above the door said read 'Operationssaal' which I could not translate though from the content of the room I could make a pretty good guess… Operating Room.

The room was a mess, the Fallen had obviously never heard of a mop and bucket… Just butchers tools. There were bodies all over the place; I just wanted to leave now… I want to go back to the tower and have the longest shower of my life, just wash any trace of this place from me. "There is a terminal on the other side of the room… Probably has information on what they were doing here on it… Could be useful… though… It does mean walking through that" Luca said pointing at the terminal. He was right on both counts, it could very well be useful, but walking through that room did not seem worth it considering what was on the floor.

 _"I am not going to force any of you to walk in there, but that information could be vital"_ Zavala sighed and I swallowed the lump in my throat. _"If you won't I will. One of you get that information. We need it so just go for it, the quicker one of you does it the quicker you can get out of there!"_ Hawthorn snapped… Her voice was no longer calming.

"Fine!" Luca snapped walking into the room tentatively, every step resulting in a horrid squelching noise. "No… I'm going to be sick" I commented turning away and walking down the hall, peeling my helmet off and bringing my breakfast back up… Orion floated above my back, keeping an eye out for any sneaky Fallen whilst I emptied the content on my stomach onto the floor. _"Sera… Are you alright?"_ Zavala asked, his voice now the calming one, though the butterflies it put in my stomach did not help the feeling of nausea. "I am fine… I just. The smell and the sounds, it is beyond words" I replied once I had emptied my stomach, now aware that both Luca and Jackal were stood by me, Jackal holding out a bottle of water for me.

 **Can we come home now… Please…  
** _I would very much like that  
_ **Yes. Home, I want to go home now too**

 _"Come home Guardians, go straight to your apartments and clean yourselves up and then meet us in the comms rooms. No need to worry about protocol today eh Zavala"_ Cayde said and I then there was silence. _"Zavala… Buddy… You need to do more than nod"_ Cayde then commented and I managed a small chuckle between gulps of water.

"All the supplies have been acquired; I see no reason not to head home… Come on, which Awoken Huntress wants a piggy back?" Jackal asked and I smiled and raised a hand. Luca just laughed as Jackal hoisted me onto his back. "Helmet's on… Safety first" he commented and I nodded and placed my helmet back on and we headed back the way we came, headed out the side exit and into the forest. Luca pausing and looking back… The tarp, we hadn't check underneath it. Though I could not be bothered to go back, not right now, unlike Luca.

"I will catch up with you guys… Promise. Just best check that tarp!" he called as he started running towards the car park. "Shall we wait for him?" Jackal asked and I nodded, clinging on to Jackal and resting my head on his shoulders… I felt awful, terrible, physically and emotionally drained. Today was not the day I had wanted nor needed.

After a few minutes Luca returned, his pace slow and Dom right behind him, bobbing along rather happily.

 **He is disappointed it was not even walker part. It was old Golden Age car parts. We have set a timed explosive. To ensure they are not used to build a walker.**

I just chuckled and we made our way slowly back to Trostland and to an easy area for our ships to pick us up from… "I am really looking forward to a shower" I muttered.

 **I am looking forward to you having a shower as well… You smell.**


	7. The Aftermath Chapter 7

Almost an hour after stepping into my shower I stepped out, feeling no cleaner than I had before despite having thoroughly washed the sweat, blood, sick and Fallen goo off my skin and out of my hair the images of what I had seen had me feeling like it was on my skin all over again.

 **Sera… Commander Zavala has requested the three of you meet him in the communication room. He also sent you a private message; do you wish me to play it for you?**

I just nodded as I plopped myself down on the edge of the bed and put on the underwear Orion had readied for me very helpfully; he was always doing little things he didn't have to.

\- Sera, after the debrief if you wish to talk I know of a private area in the tower we can do so. –

I sighed and flopped back onto the bed; I didn't have the energy to spend time with him and try to hide how much he made my stomach do flips and my cheeks flush… But I needed to talk to someone… I couldn't have another day like today, not anytime soon anyway, I just needed a few days to rest and recover… Damn it… Damn him and his eyes and his damned smooth voice.

 **Sera… we really should get going**

I groaned and forced myself up and to finish putting my socks on before I grabbed a tank top and pair of shorts and pulled them on. I could not be bothered with my armour, not right now. "Boots…" I muttered wandering around my living room looking round trying to find a pair of shoes. Eventually I noticed Orion bobbing up and down in one spot and smiled, there were my boots. I grabbed them and started to pull them on, hopping around my apartment with little to no grace as usual when I put these damned boots on.

"OK! Ready!" I exclaimed and Orion floated over to the mirror and nodded towards it… This was going to be interesting. I walked over and groaned… Hair… I needed to brush my hair.

After five minutes wrestling with my hair I made my way out of my apartment and to the hanger, passing several Guardians who recognised me on the way and getting nods and hellos… Couldn't name a single one of them to save my life, guess being the one who saved the city again came with everyone knowing your name and face.

 **Sera… by the way… Today… It was scary and made me realise that believing you were dead was a lot less scary than the thought of us being separated and used in some twisted experiment by the Fallen. I always thought you dying was the worst thing that could happen, but no… Now I know the worst thing that could happen is I end up in A Dreg's eye socket and you… Well, you know.**

I took a deep breath and looked to Orion, I had never been so scared in my life as when that Vandal had grabbed him and I doubted I would be that scared again.

"Orion. I swear to you I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from them. I will kill every last Fallen and tear this world apart to safe you if I had to. You are my Ghost and they cannot have you and they never will" I said, hearing my own determination in my voice, hopefully it comforted Orion somewhat.

 **I know you would. And I know you would get anyone and everyone to help you from Louis and the Colonel to the Vanguard and Hawthorn… It was just a stark reminder of just how desperate our enemies can be…**

I nodded in agreement; maybe I was not the only one in need of a few days rest… Maybe something to bring up with Zavala, see if it would be possible for us to take a few days to just process what we saw today and to refocus ourselves, if we went back out there tomorrow we would probably be reckless when coming up against Fallen.

"Hello beautiful" a familiar voice sang and I looked up ahead of me and Luca was stood there, a playful grin plastered over his face. "Seriously? After all we have just been through you are going to flirt with me?" I sighed, I was completely drained and no in the mood for his crap. "Sera don't be like that… Something like makes you realise that some things in life are not worth giving up on, and my dream of waking up next to you after a passionate night of love making" he said and I just rolled my eyes and pushed past him, making my way to the comms room as quickly as I could, not wanting to engage in conversation with him again until we were in the company of the others, especially Zavala. For someone reason he seemed to be a beacon of safety to me… Urgh. Great… the last person who I saw like that had broken my heart and then died!

 ** _Sera! Orion, it is so good to see you safe. I was extremely worried for your safety and intactness!_**

"Thank you Neptune, good to see you again as well, good to see a familiar little face" I said holding my hand out for him and he gladly landed it in and nestled into my hand. "You know I am never going to hear the end of how I don't show him enough affection now… And that is all on you" Zavala said walking over and I just chuckled and bopped my nose against Neptune before letting him float back into Zavala's side.

 **You know… You best save some of that affection for me Sera**

Orion commented and I chuckled and moved a little closer to him and pressed a small kiss to his shell before moving to sit down on one of the seats that had been set out opposite several screens. "Hey Sera… You doing OK?" Cayde asked as I sat down next to him and I just smiled and nodded, though it was a lie, I would rather do today all over again and have never left my bed. I glanced round the room, Jackal was stood talking to Ikora about the data on the Fallen Console whilst Luca just stood against the wall looking at me, I was regretting wearing a low cut tank top and shorts now.

"OK… Now everyone is here shall we watch the footage that was recovered from the Ghost that had been implanted into the Dreg. I know it is going to be hard viewing but we need to ensure we catch every little detail as we are having trouble deciphering the data from the Fallen Console" Zavala stated moving to take a seat beside me though Luca was quicker and I just rolled my eyes and looked to the screen which Neptune zapped and it started playing.

 _"Rover where are we?" a Warlock asked their Ghost who looked to them, concern plastered all over there face._

 _I don't know River… I would have thought the Fallen would have outright killed us upon finding us_

 _"Same… and what is that smell…" the Warlock said, screwing up her face and moving round the room as if looking for the source, she wasn't in any armour, just some basic clothing and was bare footed._

 _Someone is coming River… What do we do?_

 _"I don't know Rover… I am powerless… Oh god…" the Warlock, River said and a group of Vandals walked into the room, holding various tools and what looked the operating equipment._

I found myself reaching for Orion and pulling him down into my lap so he was closer and I could feel his presence.

 _"NO! GET OFF HIM… ROVER! OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! NO! COME BACK WITH HIM! BRING HIM BACK! GET OFF ME YOU FOUR ARMED FREAK!" River yelled as Rover was dragged out the room by a Vandal and taken down the hallway into an operating room where the Dreg was already on an operating table, one eye had been removed._

 _What are you doing… RIVER! RIVER HELP ME! RIVER! OH GOD! RIVER! NO RIVER! DON'T HURT HER!_

 _The desperation in the Ghosts voice clear, though it turned into panic as a scream ripped through the hallway causing the Ghost to begin to struggle more and more, almost getting away several times._

 _RIVER! HOLD ON RIVER! I AM TRYING! HOLD ON RIVER! OH GOD! RIVER! RIVER! ANSWER ME! NO! What is that! What are you putting on me! No! Stop! ARGH! THAT HURTS! OH GOD! RIVER IT HURTS! MAKE THEM STOP! RIVER!_

 _The screams from down the hallway intensified and drowned most other noises out momentarily before stopping all together… Though they were soon replaced with the Ghosts frantic screaming and pleading._

 _RIVER! NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER? IF YOU HURT HER I WILL KILL YOU ALL! JUST TAKE ME BACK TO HER! PLEASE! WE HAVE NO LIGHT LEFT! THE CABAL TOOK IT! PLEASE! STOP! STOP! NO! ARGH! THAT HURTS! NO!_

 _Suddenly the sound of electric crackling filled the air and a Dreg was shot across the room whilst the Ghost stopped struggling and speaking all together before being placed inside of the eye socket it had been pulled from._

 _Though the silence did not last for long. Suddenly the Dreg on the table was moving their head, with every moment the Ghost screamed as if they were in pain. Then the screaming didn't stop as the Dreg was helped up and forced to walk around. Walking down the hallway… back into the room the Warlock and her Ghost, River and Rover, had been kept in._

 _She was dead. Cut open, organs harvested and some lone Dreg feeding on her corpse as if he were a Thrall. The screaming from the Ghost seemed to intensify._

I looked down at Orion, he was watching the screen intently, though I could tell from the movements of his shell he was as disturbed by what we were seeing as I was.

"Oh my lord… How many?" Ikora asked and I looked back up to the screen.

 _The dreg was dragging her body through the hallways and into another room, filled with other bodies, other dead Guardians, some dead Fallen and a few Ghosts lying on the floor, either dead or dying._

 _The next few minutes were of the Dreg walking around, seemingly getting used to its new attachment._

 ** _There is nothing else of note until the Dreg is killed, and then it is simply that the screaming stops and after a few moments the footage ends, most likely as the Ghosts life did or just before._**

Neptune commented and I just took a shaky breath, jumping slightly as Luca placed his hand on my leg, though I know he was trying to be comforting, he was also being a flirt at the same time which made it less comforting. I just brushed his hand off and stood.

"I dread to think how they felt, being ripped apart like that, not knowing what had happened to the other" Cayde commented, pulling Ace close whilst Ikora pulled Aristotle close. Neptune moved slightly closer to Zavala who sighed and pulled him towards him some more, making the Ghost rather happy. "We need to ensure the Fallen are not carrying these experiments out elsewhere and if they are they need to be shut down" Ikora stated and I just nodded. "We'd be up for the challenge once you either get a location or locations from the data we collected or we are made aware of another area they are conducting these experiments in" Jackal replied, his voice low, he didn't sound like he really was up for the challenge but the day had taken its toll on us that is for sure. "We knew we could count on the three of you" Zavala stated, standing up and moving to stand in front of us all, Neptune still close by him.

"We will shut these Fallen experiments down and drive them from our home world, but before that can happen we need to gather more intelligence on their movements. Cayde send some of your other scouts out, have them track the Fallen from a safe distance and report back any unusual activity… Ikora, ask Hawthorn and Devrim to keep their eyes and ears peeled as well, they know the EDZ and the Fallen that reside there well, they will know if anything is out of the ordinary" Zavala stated and Cayde nodded, "Me, Ace and the Colonel will get right on it buddy!" he replied before standing, stretching and heading out the room with Ace, Luca followed stating he needed to talk to him about something.

"I shall head back to the Bazaar and keep my ears open for Guardians talking about anything odd they have seen or noticed whilst out on patrols or strikes. Hopefully idle chatter will yield something interesting or at least useful" Ikora stated before leaving, Aristotle in tow, the two talking about something or another as they exited the room, I couldn't make out what either was saying properly.

 _Jackal… What are we doing now?_

Hyena asked and I looked to Jackal who just smiled at his Ghost and stood from his seat, stretching as Cayde had… Did Exo's need to stretch? Or was it just a quirk some of them had? "We'll go get something to eat and then head over to Shaxx… See what matches he is running today, let off a little steam in the Crucible… How does that sound?"

 _That sounds like a plan. Shall we…_

Hyena replied, starting to make her way out the room, Jackal just smiled to me and waved, I waved back but I was not sure if I managed to smile or not. Though once Jackal had left the room I was acutely aware that I was alone with Zavala… aside from our Ghosts that was.

"Sera, how are you holding up after all that?" he asked coming to sit next to me, placing a hand on my knee… His hand was warmer than Luca's. Were Awoken warmer than Human's in general? Was Luca simply cold or is Zavala simply warm? Wait…What had he asked?

 **Sera… Earth to Sera…**

"Sorry… I, my mind was wandering" I sighed and Zavala just smiled at me, stood and held a hand out for me, I took it and he helped me up before releasing my hand and heading out the room, gesturing for me to follow him. And I did.

"Like I said, I know an area of the tower we can speak in private, somewhere you can say as much or as little as you want and I will be the only one listening" Zavala stated as we walked together, I just smiled. He was caring, but not in the pushy way I was used to, Alexis always wanted to know everything that was on my mind and he wouldn't leave me alone until I either stormed off or just gave in.

 ** _It is good you are a Hunter; it will make getting up to it easier. You will also find it amusing to watch Zavala get up there as he is nowhere near as graceful in his movements as a Hunter._**

I chuckled at Neptune's words, whilst Titan's were not as graceful as Hunters, or even Warlocks they had their own strengths both in and out of combat.

 **If you think Sera is graceful you should see her getting her boots on… Or the body suit she wears under her armour… She is far from graceful when doing that**

"Cheers Orion…" I muttered and the little Ghost just smiled at me and flew around with Neptune, the two following us but also circling each other, like some sort of dance. It was rather cute actually. "Though… Being graceful isn't everything. I certainly cannot hit like a Titan can, on more than one occasion that has got me in trouble, being up close and personal with an enemy and not being able to reach my knife" I sighed and Zavala smiled at me.

"I am of the believe Hunters are a lot stronger than they believe themselves to be, you are just quiet in your strength, therefore it does not seem like strength to you, it is more stealth and skill in your eyes" he stated and I smiled and shrugged, maybe… Maybe not. "It is easy enough to punch an enemy with a charged attack or brute force, but to force a knife through their armour and into their body, I imagine it is not as easy as you made it look" he added and I thought about it a moment, almost missing that Zavala had changed direction.

"It does take some degree of strength, but also knowledge… Not point stabbing them where you know they are well armoured. The Vandal that got on the wrong end of my blade today wore no real protective armour, and the Fallen are rather squishy, easy to sink a blade into their unprotected skin. Though their chests are well protected when in armour unlike the back of their heads or side of their necks… and the neck, well that is really easy to sink a blade into and it you give it a little wiggle around you are pretty much guaranteed to kill them… now, a skull can be hard to pierce easily without some force behind the blow, but it is a guaranteed kill if you can find the softer spots or get the force needed right… Though, if you charge a blade with any form of elemental damage… That sucker is dead" I said, throughout my little ramblings about stabbing an enemy to death he had nodded at points, looked thoughtful and made noises of acknowledgement… Most other Guardians would have tuned out, especially Titans. Most are of the belief if you can't punch it to death why even bother getting up close and personal in the first place.

"I have learnt many things from Cayde over the years… but he has never gone into such depth about using a blade against an enemy. He usually just pointed out the eyes on every living being were a good place to aim a throwing knife" Zavala commented and I chuckled, that was true, and all the information one would really need regarding throwing knives other than how to hold them… and throw them, and getting the shot lined up…

 ** _Cayde is very good with throwing knives… You were rubbish…_**

I looked to Neptune then back to Zavala who shot his Ghost a sharp looked before looking back to where he was going. "You have tried using throwing knives… Please don't tell me you let Cayde teach you, yes he is extremely skilled but my god that man could not teach a Warlock how to blink with a step-by-step guide" I exclaimed and I was sure Zavala was blushing slightly.

 ** _He did… Zavala was also somewhat inebriated._**

"Oh… Now I wish I had seen that" I chuckled and stopped as we came to a dead end down one of the little back rooms in the Bazaar, there was a door, but it was locked.

 **Urmmm… Where now?**

Orion enquired and Zavala gestured to the door and Neptune swopped down, did their Ghost thing and the door opened. "It is restricted to workers and the Vanguard… It leads onto the upper level of the tower, where a lot of the water tanks, vents and generators are placed" Zavala said walking up the stairs that were suddenly in front of us.

 **I always wondered how people got up there… I just thought they were all fearless and had to jump the gap…**

I looked to Orion and smiled, he just shrugged at me and I let out a small sigh and looked back where I was going as we climbed the steps though a bit too late as I did not notice the change in step height and tripped.

"Got you!" Zavala suddenly stated and I let out a relieved sigh as he pulled me back up to my feet, one of his arm across my chest and the other on my back.

 ** _Good catch commander!_**

"Defiantly… thank you" I breathed and Orion floated around me, scanning me for damaging and making sure I was OK. Zavala just removed his arms from around me and smiled at me. "So… I am not the most graceful Hunter out there, nor do I pay that much attention to where I am going sometimes…" I muttered and he chuckled as we carried on up the steps, eventually going through another door and onto the roof.

"Over there, can you see the vent sticking out?" Zavala asked pointing over to a fenced area on the other side, there was not any other visible way across. "Only the engineers have a key card to raise a platform into place allowing them across, and I have already been told off once for having Neptune raise it up…" he said and I just smiled, it was a funny thought, him being told off by someone other than Neptune.

 ** _So, now we have to jump across and scale the fence, something I imagine is extremely easy for a hunter like you_**

I just chuckled and looked to Orion.

 **She never misses a jump… The day she does, I shall tell everyone she knows**

"Well today is not going to be that day…" I commented as I looked over the edge, only a few beams to grab if this went wrong and the platform, though that would be a hard landing. But the jump would be easy enough.

"Well then, I shall let you go first" Zavala commented and I looked over to the area I was jumping to. There was a small ledge before the fence, but not a huge one.

I backed up enough to give myself a decent push off before running up to the ledge on this side, pushing off and getting enough height that I could grab the top of the fence and vault myself over it. Landing safely and intact on the other side. "EASY!" I called back across as Orion floated over; Zavala just looked to Neptune and said something though I couldn't hear what it was. He then backed up, made a running jump and grabbed onto the top of the fence, his feet on the ledge, it was not a bad jump, he managed to push himself up and haul himself over the fence easily enough.

"Not too shabby… though all that armour is not helping, you could make the jump a lot more easily without it on" I said as I walked round, looking at all the stuff up. "I shall remember that for the future" he said and I smiled at him as I walked round.

 **That view… It is amazing**

I looked round and spotted Orion looking out over the forest outside the walls, it was a beautiful view. I let out a content sigh and just sat down and looked out at the view, leaning back against a vent, this was nice, quiet… no one or anything wanting something from me.

"I like to come up here to clear my head, reorganise my thoughts… Amanda Holliday told me about it one day. She said it would be a bit of a difficult place to get to, but the view and peace and quiet was worth it… I think she only showed it me to get me out her hanger, but I like it here" Zavala sated sitting down beside me. I glanced to him and noticed his armour was gone… Replaced with a plain blue T-shirt, black three-quarter shorts and a pair of old boots.

"I… Close your eyes and focus" I said and he looked to me but nodded and did as I had asked, Neptune settling on his shoulder whilst Orion came to settle in my lap. Both aware of what I was planning, both knowing they would need to be quiet in order to aid us. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, focusing on Zavala…

 _As the link was created I focused on a very specific memory and it started to form for both of us to see, both of us able to feel the emotions that had been racing through me at the time…_

 _We all felt it, felt the light being ripped from us, our power being drained from us… Our Ghosts… Orion's little light went out and he fell to the floor as I feel to my knees. What had the Cabal done to the traveller? What had that done to us?_

 _I scrambled to pick Orion up, holding him as tightly as I could, as close as I could, I had never known life without him and not hearing his voice, the sounds his shell made as it moved… it was unsettling to say the least._

 _"YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Alexis yelled, forcing himself to his feet and charging at the Cabal stood before us, I tried to reach out, grab him and pull him back, he would be no match for him without his powers, without his Ghost's backup… Though I had not expected what happened next… And from his reaction, Phobos had not either._

 _The sound was loud; it was sharp and stung my ears, though it was over within a second. The Cabal had drawn his weapon and fired. Alexis stopped in his tracks, staying standing for a second or two before dropping to the floor, I watched his body carefully, hoping, praying for the tiniest bit of movement but there was nothing. The bullet had ripped through his armour like a hot knife through butter; I didn't want to think about what it had done to his internal organs... Though it was too late, the thought had crossed my mind and I felt my lunch try and make reappearance._

 _… I took another deep breath and focused on the next important memory he would need to see to understand what had happened on that command ship._

 _Both myself and Phobos found ourselves knelt on the edge of the ledge, I looked to him and he looked to me. "I would say remember which cord to pull to deploy your parachute but I see you forgot yours as well" he chuckled; all I could manage was a half hearted smile… "See you on the other side Sera... it's been an honour and a pleasure fighting alongside you, be it on the battlefield or in the line for ramen, the lifeblood of the hunter" he chuckled before crossing his arms over his chest, holding his Ghost close and falling backwards… Orion had already fallen over the edge, my grip had not been tight enough… I had lost him, just as I had lost Alexis, and now Phobos._

 _I turned towards Ghaul, if this was how I was going to die, so be it… at least I would be with my fireteam soon enough._

 _… It was hard to relive the emotions, watch the memories back as if an outsider, as if I was floating around them. As I refocused myself I felt a wave of reassurance, telling me I could stop at any point, that I didn't need to do this, he understood… But I needed to show him this, needed to share it with someone. Someone who would understand and be able to provide the right comforting words… One more… One more memory…_

 _I rounded the corner and stopped in my tracks… Dead Guardians lay on the ground around the camp. Spent ammunition and broken blades lay on the floor next to them. They never stood a chance. Not without their light… None of us stood a damned chance..._

 _'If anyone's out there, whatever the red legion did it's like they flipped a switch… Every Guardians and Ghosts connection to the traveller just vanished… we're gather survivors in the north western passage… They took our light they're, they're killing us'_

 _I looked round for the source of the voice… a communications array stood in the middle of the camp. Repeating the same message over and over again in the same desperate voice, the same voice, a voice without hope or belief that this could be undone and changed…I just took a deep breath and walked through the camp, picking up a submachine gun with some ammo left in it and picking up some ammo for my side arm and loading it… and just in time._

 _"Mutts…" I muttered as one jumped onto a rock in front of me and howled… I took aim and just hoped I survived this… Hoped there was hope for me._

 _… I took another deep breath and once more felt the wave of reassurance; it was akin to a hug and it was exactly what I needed right now. Though maintain the link was draining what energy I felt like I had left so I started to sever the link, the reassurance never vanishing, just slowly fading._

I opened my eyes and quickly wiped the tears from them and blinked a few times to clear them off any lingering ones. I then glanced to Zavala who was looking out at the view, all thoughtful and handsome… So glad I had that thought outside of the link… that. That would have been beyond embarrassing.

"I have had my fill of death for all my lifetimes… I can't bear the thought of losing anyone else and seeing all that death today, what they were doing to Guardians and Ghosts. Part of me wishes I never have to leave the city again… I have seen my fill of horrors, slain my fill of Gods for a lifetime. I just need time to rest, time to relax" I sighed, leaning to one side and resting my head on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly but relaxed quickly and rested his head atop of mine.

"Take all the time you need Sera… Unless I have no other option, I won't make you go back out there unless you are ready. We have asked a lot of you over the years… we sent you into the Black Garden alone, we sent you up against Atheon, against Crota… Against Oryx and against the Siva War Machine… We then sent you up against Ghaul without even thinking about how you felt about all of this… You have given up a lot to keep us safe. I am sure we can put our safety in the hands of a different Guardian for a while" Zavala commented and I let out a content sigh and closed my eyes.

"You know… You are an extremely caring man, I don't think I have ever met someone as caring as you are" I muttered, the day's activities and how tired I actually was catching up with me. Zavala chuckled and I felt him shift and an arm wrap around my waist… Was this really happening?

"You are one of the bravest women I know, you are selfless and so willing to help… I am worried that will be your downfall, that I will ask too much of you in the coming years and despite your hesitation you will go out there and do it… I cannot send another good Guardian to their death… Especially not you… I don't want to be responsible for causing you pain of any kind… especially not after today" Zavala replied, his voice raw with emotion and I shifted a little so I was slightly closer to him and could nuzzle into his neck.

"You have never been responsible for, nor will you ever be responsible for, causing me any pain, nor, if it ever comes, will you be responsible for my downfall" I replied as I finally got comfy and settled. Sleep creeping up on me, I needed to move… But I just didn't want to. It was peaceful, it was calm and I felt safe…

 **Sera… Are you… Falling asleep?**


	8. The Aftermath Chapter 8

**_She's fallen asleep Zavala…  
_** **Today has really taken its toll on her  
** ** _Poor Huntress… Though, she looks happy. Does she always look like that when she sleeps?  
_** **No… Most the time she looks sad, or distressed  
** **_Oh dear, that is very sad indeed… At least she is happy right now._**

I looked down at the sleeping Hunter; I really did not want to disturb her, though there was only so long the two of us could stay up here unfortunately. Especially as the evening was drawing close and it would start to drop cooler soon… And Sera was not exactly in what I would call warm clothing, though the outfit did compliment her body extremely well.

I shook my head slightly. She was physically attractive, yes; there was no denying that… But, she was also rather vulnerable at this moment in time, now was not the time to be thinking about her in a romantic or sexual nature… Despite how comforting her presence was, how sweet her smile was… It was the sweetest smile I had ever seen. I could just imagine nights curled up on the sofa, relaxing together, maybe reading or watching a movie… I just sighed, she was beautiful and funny, she was caring and courageous… She was also reeling from the loss of everyone she held dear, potentially a lover, and the revelation the Fallen were running twisted experiments on Guardians they captured after the Red Legion attacked the city. How could I pursue a relationship with her, knowing she is recovering and needs stability, she needs time… Time I was happy to give her.

 **She needs to eat Zavala… She didn't eat the snacks she took with her nor did she eat when she returned… And she didn't exactly keep her breakfast down for too long.**

I looked to Orion and nodded; I then gently shifted and brought my free hand round to her shoulder, lightly shaking her shoulder. "Sera… Sera" I softly spoke and after a moment she let out a cross between a sigh and an annoyed groan and her eyes fluttered open. "You fell asleep" I said and she sat herself up and just stared out at the view for a moment before stretching her arms up and her neck from side to side, smiling when it made what sounded like a very satisfying cracking noise.

"You know, without your big shoulder plate thing you make a half decent pillow" Sera giggled before looking to Orion who was just smiling at her.

 **You need to eat… You may feel better then, have a little more energy.**

"I think you may be right Orion… Though I really cannot be bothered to cook tonight" Sera replied to her Ghost and before he replied or I could say anything Neptune piped up and made me wish that Ghost's were mute.

 ** _Why don't you cook for her Zavala! You are a good cook. And it would be a good way to show your appreciation for all she has done for the Vanguard over the years!_**

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. I can easily just get some ramen on my way back to my apartment, it is no problem" Sera stated, giving me a reassuring smile, letting me know I was in my way obligated to cook for her even though Neptune had suggested I do… Though I was enjoying her company a lot…

"No, I insist… You have, as I said, done so much for the city and the Vanguard; we ask so much of you and give nothing in return. Let me at least cook for you tonight, maybe for once a Hunters will eat something other than ramen" I joked and Sera just gave a look that said 'Really… That is the joke you are going with?' and I just smiled at her and started to pull myself up, though Sera remained seated on the floor, just looking up at me and I sighed and held a hand out for her which she gladly took and I pulled her up.

"You know, I am pretty sure you were perfectly capable of standing on your own then" I stated as we made our way back down to the Bazaar, both easily making the jump over to the other rooftop.

 **She was, she is just lazy at times…**

Sera shot Orion a glare before looking to me and smiling. "I am tired is all… was easier than embarrassing myself trying and failing to pull myself up" she stated, brushing a strand of hair from her face as we descended the steps once more. Though before we reached the bottom I stopped and looked to Neptune who nodded and transmatted my armour back onto my body, Sera looking back at me, a weak smile graced her lips. "You know… I prefer you out your armour, you look cuddlier" she said before stopping and flushing a darker shade of purple, quickly making her way down the steps and back into the Bazaar. I just laughed and walked after her, smiling to myself.

 **I cannot believe you just said that… You must be really tired; I am surprised you haven't told him how much you love his eyes yet… Those amazing eyes you love to look at…**

I paused a moment and looked to Neptune who just gave me a look that said 'Don't do it' and moved over to Sera causing her to jump.

 ** _I agree! He also looks younger out of the armour; it makes him look so OLD!_**

"Really Neptune? You think I look old?" I asked my Ghost who looked to me, his shell moving as if he was shrugging at me, this caused Sera to let out something between a laugh and yawn. They had risen early and spent a fair few hours in the EDZ as well as travelling to and from it. Though it was only half one in the afternoon…

"How about you go have a snack, take a nap and come to my apartment for shall we say five? And I will cook for you" I said and Sera looked to me and nodded. We then started to walk back through the Bazaar, various people nodding to us or saying hello to one of us or both.

 **We shall see you later Commander Zavala, Neptune…**

I nodded to Orion and Sera just looked at me and smiled. "I shall see you then… Hopefully I won't fall asleep on you this time" she stated before turning and heading to the elevator. I heard a chuckle from behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Banshee looking over… Great, just what I needed, him getting the wrong end of the stick.

"Never would have pegged you as the type of guy to go for a Hunter, let alone Serafina, not exactly got the best history with dating Titans" he commented, I considered ignoring him and just going to see the line of Guardians waiting for me to return to my usual spot. Though I did not want to risk him saying something to Cayde and him getting the wrong end of the stick and then having to deal with his remarks.

"It is not what you think. The Vanguard has asked so much of her over the years, and today was a long and hard day for her. Showing my appreciation by making sure she has a decent meal and is OK is the least I can do" I stated in my best 'Commander' voice but Banshee wasn't buying it, it would seem, he just shook his head and went back to tinkering with his weapon.

"Just be careful with her Zavala… give her a reason to and she'll never trust you again. I would say ask Alexis but Ghaul made sure you can't" the gunsmith commented and I just walked away and over to the waiting Guardians to deal with whatever it was they were bringing to me.

Though one question kept playing on my mind, what had happened between her and Alexis?

I sighed, maybe training a chicken was not going to be as easy as I had first suspected it would be. Though how hard could it be? Hawthorn had managed to train Louis easily enough by the looks of it and he was a bird… How different could they be?

"CAYDE! GET THAT DAMNED ROAST DINNER OFF MY WORK STATION!" Amanda suddenly yelled and I jumped and made my way over to her little set up, picking up Colonel from her work bench and giving her a charming smile to make her forget she was ever annoyed with me… Always worked. Mostly… Sometimes… I think, had it ever worked?

Cayde… As admirable as your efforts have been I do not think this chicken is an ideal candidate for Vanguard training, despite his abilities in 'Cabal distraction and elimination' which may I point out involved walking round in the street and nothing else…

"Awww, come on Ace, you are supposed to back me up no matter what!" I exclaimed as I placed Colonel down on the desk I had set up, as I did he settled down and started to nap. Sleepy chicken was cute. I liked it when he was sleepy… Meant people couldn't yell at him for pecking their Ghost. At least no Ghost ever got too close a second time; they learnt their lesson and were more aware of chicken etiquette.

"Ace… What time is it anyway?" I asked my Ghost who just stared at me as if I was an idiot for a few seconds before floating to the chicken's side and perching beside it, below the clock… Three. It was three.

I turned back and leant against the post behind me and watched as Guardians came and went, some stopping by with interesting little artefacts, others with requests or stories. Helped break the day up a bit listening to Guardians tell me about their adventures, given time one of them may take up the dare and set me free from this role, though until then I was needed by my friends and needed them in return… Not that I would ever admit that out loud though… Never.

"Well, what a surprise, the great Titan Vanguard come to my little corner of the tower!" I called as Zavala entered the hanger and walked over to me, though something was off, he looked unsure, he hardly ever looked unsure of himself, at least in public. "What can I do for you friend?" I asked and he looked round, Neptune looking at him as if begging him not to do what he was about to do.

"What happened between Serafina and Alexis?" he asked and I studied him carefully. Why was he asking? What was going on here? Why had he suddenly taken such an interest in one of my hunters? I mean, yes, Serafina did a lot for the Vanguard on his orders… But since when did he take a personal interest in the Guardians under his command to this extent?

 ** _You said you were not going to ask that! You lied! Zavala! She would not appreciate you going behind her back like this… And why does it matter? Why does her past lover affect you? You don't need to know what went on between them to be able to have a relationship with her… Let her tell you! Come on! Cayde don't tell him! For crying out loud!_**

I held my hand up and Neptune stopped his ranting and scolding him, sighing before looking to me, his little light bright and full of hope I would, for once, keep my mouth shut. "We best chat in Lakshmi's office… and you buddy, have some explaining to do" I stated and started to make my way over to the Future War Cult offices that had just been finished, though they would not be occupied for another week thankfully.

As we walked in I took one of the seats they had set out, rather comfy actually despite looking horrendously uncomfortable. "So… As Neptune kindly informed me you want to pursue a relationship with my best Lady Hunter as Shiro calls her… And you for some strange reason want to know about her relationship with Alexis" I stated… I should have brought Colonel in here with me, could do a Godfather moment… was that the movie? Oh I couldn't remember.

"We have been growing close and I believe we have developed… a bond" Zavala stated, pacing up and down the room. The man couldn't even say the damned F word.

 ** _She fell asleep on his shoulder whilst talking at his quiet spot on the roof. He is also cooking for her tonight. And she thinks he is cuddly and has amazing eyes… Though we overheard the amazing eyes part, she didn't exactly tell him herself…_**

"Thank you Neptune… So you have developed feelings for her. Emotions… lust? Love? A strong emotional attraction that could be love at some point in the future making your heart hurt whilst you lay awake wondering if she feels the same?" I enquired and he just looked at me as if he was about to say something but stopped himself and took a seat opposite me.

"Cayde… I have not, since my rebirth, been in love or involved with anyone. I feel strongly for her, I feel protective of her; I worry about her, every time I see her I want to make her smile or laugh because she has such a beautiful smile and laugh… Is that love?" he asked me and I sighed, this was getting serious. Usually people didn't come to me with the serious stuff, they went to Ikora or our now dearly departed Speaker.

To me that sounds like love…

"It does Ace doesn't it… Zavala, we are friends aren't we? We have spent a long time fighting the Darkness side by side and helping rebuild humanity, you know I would never steer you wrong… At least not on such a serious matter anyway… So with what I say next please keep in my mind I only want what is best for my friend" I said and Zavala just nodded and took a deep breath, seemingly bracing himself for what I was about to say.

"Don't let her slip away. You will be the biggest idiot ever if you do, and I mean ever in the history of history, I know very few women as loyal and caring as she is, if you enter a relationship with her it will be all or nothing, it is as simple as that" I stated, making sure I was extremely clear and serious, that there was no room for him to take this in any other way.

What about his question about Serafina and Alexis?

I looked to Ace and back to Zavala. "That is not my story to tell buddy, it is hers and hers alone… Though know this. If you do enter a relationship with her, it will have no bearing on it, what happened between her and Alexis is done, he and Ghaul made sure of that one" I stated and Ace looked at me a little disapprovingly but I just shrugged at him.

"Thank you Cayde… I wasn't sure who to go to with this, it is not a situation I am used to being in" he stated, standing and letting out a sigh of relief. "You are a good friend… I don't feel like I tell you that enough" Zavala stated and I just stared at him for a moment, a little unsure of myself all of a sudden.

"Don't sweat it buddy, you know I'll always be here if you need me… just don't need me on a Tuesday night, that is poker night with Amanda and I feel a winning streak coming on" I laughed and Zavala just smiled before making his way towards to door.

"Hey…. Zavala!" I called after him and he turned around and looked at me.

"She likes chocolate puddings… A lot. That Hunter has one hell of a sweet tooth" I stated and he just nodded before heading out the offices and back towards the courtyard.

This should be interesting to watch unfold…

"Indeed it will Ace… Hopefully it has a happy ending for both of them, they deserve that much" I commented before getting up and returning to my usual spot and a gaggle of eager hunters with lots of loot and lots of stories.

I rolled over in my bed and stared at the wall… I had managed to get about two hours sleep in, though now I just felt restless. Orion had noticed and reassured me we would get the Fallen behind the twisted experiments we had uncovered today, but that was not what was playing on my mind.

I had called him cuddly… Out loud! I could not believe I had done that; I had been so tired I hadn't been thinking and it just came out. Though… He didn't seem to be bothered by it; he actually smiled when I said it.

 **Sera… it is coming up to four, probably best to get out of bed now**

I looked over to Orion has he made his way over to me, gently coming to rest on my chest.

 **Also a good idea to start getting ready for dinner… Are you looking forward to it? I am**

"It will be nice no to have to deal with all the hassle of cooking… Though I just hope I don't embarrass myself again, I cannot believe I called him cuddly! Or that I fell asleep on him… How was he with that? Did it bother him?" I asked, Orion just laughed and darted up to float above my head, looking down at me.

 **He was looking at you very sweetly… I am of the opinion that if I had not told him you required food he would have let you sleep there as long as you needed, happily sitting next to you with his arm around your waist and head atop of yours like two sweethearts…**

I looked up at my Ghost… He looked at me sweetly?

 **Sera… Remember when I asked you if you ever thought about love?**

I nodded… I still had the wedding band we had found in one of my ammo pouches… I would have to find somewhere safer to keep it, maybe get a little box for Orion to keep all the little things he has found and been intrigued by in.

 **Well… Do you think you could love Commander Zavala?**

I was a little shocked at the question but I guess I should have seen it coming; he was not exactly the type of Ghost to keep questions or ideas to himself.

 **I know you said you loved Alexis… But looking back at how you interacted with him compared to how you interact with Commander Zavala… I see stark differences. You are happier around Commander Zavala, you smile more.**

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I dragged myself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up.

"I want to say it is just him being supportive, aware of how much I have done and been through for the city and the Vanguard… But I cannot deny there is more to it all than that, especially not after today. But after everything that happened… Realising that everything Alexis had ever said to me regarding our relationship was a lie, I just don't want to have to go through that again" I sighed, splashing some cold water over my face to wake me up before heading back into the bedroom.

 **I highly doubt Commander Zavala is anything like Alexis when it comes to being in a relationship. I think you just need to find the one… the right man who you just want to spend time with no matter what it is you do. Maybe Commander Zavala is that man; you just need to have that moment or realisation.**

I just nodded as I pulled some fresh clothing from my wardrobe; I grabbed a slightly longer pair of shorts than I had on earlier and a black tank top, pulling them on over my underwear and glancing over to the mirror I had in my bedroom, I needed to sort my hair out but other than that I was good to go.

 **Just… Maybe start to think about love Sera, you deserve to be loved, and by someone other than me…**

"You are so sweet Orion… Just remember that you are my number one, you are my top priority and that will never change" I said, placing a hand on top of his shell and petting him as if he were a dog… Maybe I should get a dog? No… I wouldn't have time for one, and it would probably try to eat Orion, poor Ghost does not need more things trying to eat him.

I grabbed my hair brush and sorted my hair out, spending a few minutes getting the parting right before heading into the living room and flopping down on the sofa… Half an hour till I had to head out.

 **Sera… How does an Awoken telepathic link feel?**

I looked to Orion and was about to answer when I closed my mouth and started to the wall thinking hard. How did it feel? It always felt different depending on what was being shared… There was no singular overriding feelings.

"Basically you can feel someone on the periphery of your mind… It is akin to when you catch something out the corner of your eye… And then depending on why you want to create the link depends on how it feels. If you are sharing a memory you will experience dulled down version of the emotions they felt then and there though if they are sharing emotions then it is more intense, you feel those emotions how they do and they can show you what in effect trigger those emotions… It is complicated…" I replied and Orion just nodded and came to settle on my shoulder.

 **I wish I could experience it, see how you see the world and how it feels to you…**

"I wish you could too… Perhaps one day we can find a way to make it work and I will show you how I see and experience the world" I stated and Orion nodded, smiling at me, I liked it when he was happy. When he was happy and safe I felt happier and safer.

 **Shall we head off, in case the elevator is busy?**

I looked to the clock and nodded, I am sure he would not mind me being a little early. "Come on then" I groaned as I pushed myself up off the sofa, grabbing my boots and slipping them on, simply tucking the laces in instead of doing them up properly.

 **Wait… shouldn't we take something? Like a bottle of wine? Anything… What do people do in situations like this?**

"You know wine goes straight to my head Orion, though you are right, we really should take something with us… I only think I have wine…" I murmured walking into the kitchen and grabbing an unopened bottle of red wine before heading out the apartment.

 **Floor ten, room six… that is where we are heading…**

I nodded and called the elevator, not surprised to see it pretty much full with Guardians. I pressed the button for floor ten and just waited patiently as the elevator went up and down dropping off and picking up Guardian after Guardian as well as a few worker bots.

After a couple of minutes it stopped on floor ten and I managed to squeeze my way out and room six was pretty much straight in front of me. "Well, that wasn't too difficult to find…" I sighed walking over to the door and rapping my knuckles on the door and waited.

 **Sera… I feel nervous, why do I feel nervous? Am I feeling nervous for you? Is that it?**

Orion suddenly asked and I looked to him and raised a brow. "I have no idea why… Just, be yourself OK" I stated and he nodded and as I looked back to the door opened and Zavala was stood there smiling, dressed pretty similarly to earlier but instead of shorts he was wearing jeans.

"Come in… take a seat on the sofa, I have just put dinner in the oven" Zavala stated and I smiled and walked into the apartment, it was very organised, several bookshelves filled with books, a few ornaments scattered around and five or six pictures on the walls. It was nicely painted as well, a light cream colour which worked well with the dark furniture.

"I brought some wine… Though I have just realised I have no idea if you drink alcohol or not" I commented, rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand, my smile probably a nervous one.

 **If you don't do not worry, Sera is very adept at drinking!**

Zavala just chuckled and placed the wine on the dining table before moving round to join me on the sofa. "I do drink, thank you very much for brining the wine" he commented and I just smiled, glancing around the apartment, it was so organised and neat…. My apartment was tidy, there were just random mugs and cups everywhere and a few books scattered around.

"I don't know why I am slightly surprised it is neat in here, you come across as a very organised" I commented looking to Zavala who glanced round and smiled.

"I like to know where everything is and to have easy access to everything so keeping the apartment tidy and neat allows that" he replied and I smiled and leant back into the cushions he had on the sofa.

"Mine is tidy, however I have coffee mugs all over the place, I really need to go round and gather them up and wash them" I sighed and Zavala chuckled whilst Orion just nodded at me before starting to float around with Neptune like she was giving him a tour of the apartment.

"So, what is it you are cooking for me tonight?" I enquired and Zavala smiled and seemed to relax a little more at the question, probably because it was something he could easily reply to… was he nervous like Orion? Like I was?

"I am making a roast beef dinner with all the trimmings and for pudding chocolate brownies with a sticky caramel sauce" he said and I found myself laughing and smiling. I LOVED chocolate, there was nothing better to have as a pudding in my opinion.

 **Sera LOVES chocolate a lot… You'll be her favourite person in the world if it tastes good**

"I am sure it will taste good" I stated, smiling at Zavala and he smiled back… Orion's words running through my head about how he was likely nothing like Alexis and that I deserved to be loved… "Orion asked me a bit of a tricky question… What does an Awoken telepathic link feel like, what would you say it feels like?" I asked and Zavala looked to Orion who was now paying attention, as was Neptune.

"I would say it is an indescribable feeling at times, you can never be sure what you are going to feel and then to be hit by it, it can be very intense, amplifying not only the emotions the person who creates the link feels but your own as well, and the there seems to be this underlying feeling that I cannot place, it is akin to the feeling you get when you get butterflies in your stomach, but in your head" Zavala stated and I nodded in agreement, that was a good analogy.

 **Interesting… What does butterflies in the stomach feel like…**

Both myself and Zavala chuckled and looked to one another. "It is not something that is easy to describe I am afraid Orion" Zavala stated and Orion nodded, looking to Neptune who shrugged and the two of them continued bobbing around the apartment.

"Did you manage to get some rest this afternoon?" Zavala enquired and I nodded, shifting slightly and becoming acutely aware that I was blushing under his gaze. Damn his amazing eyes and sweet smile.

"I managed to get about two hours sleep which has helped, so I should be able to keep my eyes open during the conversation… I am sorry about that earlier; I did not mean to fall to sleep like that… It was. I was so tired and I think the drain of the link and all the emotions from that just did me in" I stated and Zavala smiled at me sweetly… was that how he was looking at me early? Orion had described it as sweet.

"I did not mind at all so no need to apologise Sera, it is nice to know you feel safe enough around me to fall asleep like you did… It was a compliment in a way" Zavala stated and I let out a small laugh.

"I guess, it is an odd compliment though, then again, calling you cuddly was probably and odd compliment as well" I sighed and Zavala chuckled and shifted so he was sat closer to me, a slightly nervous look on his face… Why was he nervous?

"Sera… I…" Zavala started but Neptune cut him off.

 ** _You need to baste the meat and shake the vegetables now… And may I suggest offering refreshments, perhaps the wine Serafina brought with her._**

"Thank you Neptune… Would you like a glass of wine?" Zavala asked, I simply smiled and nodded. It would be nice to have some wine and relax a little, especially since everyone seemed to be nervous.

After a few minutes Zavala returned to the sofa, two glasses of wine in his hands, I took one from him and took a few sips, it was a rather nice wine actually, I was a little surprised, it had been a gift from my one neighbour so I had no idea how the quality of it as it was simply a thank you present for helping them sort some furniture out.

"So, you were saying something before you were called away" I chuckled and Zavala took a rather large sip of his wine before placing the glass on the coffee table. I placed mine down as well, not wanting to hold the glass for long in case I drank it too fast and made a food of myself.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you if you were interested in a relationship…" Zavala stated, his voice softer than usual, nerves clear in it as well… And I was sure he went a darker shade of blue.

 **Yes!**

"Orion! He didn't ask you!"

 **So… You won't shut up about his eyes…**

"No, you won't shut up about his eyes, I said it once and you won't let it go"

 **Oh come on Sera! You know you like him! Just admit it and say yes!**

"I was about to say yes when you jumped in and answered a question that wasn't directed at you"

 **Oh… Sorry… Carry on… I will be over here… Good job I can't blush, would hate to be that purple…**


	9. The Aftermath Chapter 9

Sera gasped and glared at Orion who retreated back to where Neptune was, the two Ghosts then settling in a corner and watching us from afar.

"So… I take it you are interested in a relationship" I chuckled and Sera took a deep breath and looked to me, nodding.

"I am… with you, you make me feel safe and secure… I just, damn it Zavala I have no idea how I have suddenly developed these feelings for you but I have and, if you feel the same what is the point in denying myself some happiness in life?" she sighed and I just smiled and moved closer to her, placing a hand on her cheek and looking into her eyes… She was beautiful and smiling.

I leant forward, pressing my lips against hers, her eyes fluttering shut as she returned the kiss. My own eyes slowly sliding shut as our lips moved against each others, taking in the others taste and feel. Her lips were soft and sweet, the taste of the wine still lingering on them.

After a moment I pulled back and looked down at her, she just dropped her head and was resting it against my shoulder, her breath tickling the exposed skin of my neck. I could also feel her chest rising and falling, she was breathing faster than she had been earlier, I could tell that much from the movements of her chest, and then again I was pretty sure I was as well.

"I hope all the kisses you give me are as good as that one" Sera whispered and I chuckled, pulling her closer and laying back so we were cuddled up together… Only a movie playing on the television missing and it would have been exactly how I had imagined it earlier on today.

"I shall try my best… Though maybe before more kisses we learn a little more about the other outside of our roles as Vanguard and Guardian… learn more about what we do in our spare time" I suggested and Sera nodded, moving her legs for a moment, two thuds signalling she had freed her feet from her shoes allowing her to bring her legs up and to tuck her feet underneath herself.

"Well, when I am in the Tower for a while I usually spend some spare time in the crucible, show the newer Guardians how it is done and get my ass handed to me by the more experienced crucible Guardians… Or I will spend time with Cayde; probably have a slow game of cards or just chat. But to be honest most my time spent in the Tower is spent eating and sleeping when I am not out and about on patrol… What about you… what do you do when you are not stood out there dealing with all us Guardians bringing you information and odd objects?" Sera enquired, shifting so she could sit back and look at me, a content smile gracing her lips.

"Well, I crotchet in my spare time, though I have not had that much time for it recently. I find it calming, it gives me something creative and purposeful to focus on that does not have anything to do with the Vanguard… I also like cooking, reading as you can probably tell, and now and then I supervise the movie night the Guardians put on for the children at the orphanage" I stated and Sera's smile widened as she studied me, studied my expression and features.

"I imagine you are good with children… Titan's tend to be, but I think it is because most are on their wavelength. It is like they never really grew up, just big kids on an adventure" Sera chuckled and I had to agree with her there. "Though I like reading as well, I have a few book shelves but most are filled with odds and ends from patrol… Some I should probably get rid of to be fair, like that artichoke I found in one of Cayde's stashes…" she commented and I looked at her a little confused but she waved the last comment off.

"You know, there is a movie night for the children in the Bazaar in a few night, Fireteam Boom is putting it on, they found a cache in the EDZ… I think the movie they picked is called The Lion King" I commented and Sera smiled and nodded. "You should stop by, see just how much of a big kid some Titans can be" I added earning a laugh from her causing me to smile at her and place a kiss on her temple; she looked up at me, smiling from ear to ear.

 **Sera… If I may…**

Orion cautiously stated floating over with Neptune, Sera smiling at him and holding a hand out for him.

 **I believe it would be good for you to socialise with other Guardians and to be around Zavala… You have not stopped smiling yet… and also… I want to see The Lion King!**

Orion exclaimed causing Sera to chuckle and nod at her Ghost. "Very well Orion, we will go" she said and the little Ghost spiralled up and made a rather happy noise before floating back over to where he and Neptune had been settled.

 ** _Also… I am glad that Zavala asked you to enter a relationship with him; it seems to have made him extremely happy. It is nice to see him happy…_**

I just nodded at Neptune who then bobbed back over to Orion, the two settling down and seemingly having a conversation of their though they were rather quiet, making sure they did not disturb the two of us on the sofa.

"So… When did you realise you had feelings for me?" Sera asked reaching for her glass of wine and taking a few more sips. I took a deep breath, letting it out along with a thoughtful hum. When had I realised? Could I pinpoint the moment?

"The feelings have been there for a while but I believe I realised them fully today when Luca was flirting with you in that god awful hospital and that Vandal attacked you, I was… still am… scared of losing those close to me... Though Neptune kindly informed Ikora and Cayde I had feelings for an unknown Guardian the other day and they pushed me to pursue a relationship with them, you, and I brushed it off, saying I had to many responsibilities, not wanting to admit to them my fear of losing them… Or you…" I stated, Sera placed her wine back down and then cuddled into me, placing a hand over my chest, resting it just above my heart.

"You won't lose them or me Zavala… We have our Light back; our Ghosts are capable of resurrecting us once more… And it isn't like Cayde or Ikora are in a particularly dangerous place conducting their Vanguard business is it… I mean, there are holes in the hanger floor but I am sure Cayde can avoid them if he really tries" Sera chuckled and I smiled at her, resting my head on hers.

"What about you… When did you realise you had feelings for me?" I asked, Sera shifted slightly, moving her hand to my shoulder and resting it there. Her fingers gently tracing patterns on my skin, patterns I recognised but could not quiet place…

"This morning… When you smiled at me and I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. I mean on Io I perhaps started to realise the feelings but pushed them to the back of my mind out of fear I guess" Sera sighed, continuing to trace the patterns… What were they?

Wait… Out of fear of what? I looked down at her; she was concentrating on the ministrations of her hand. "Sera… What did you fear?" I asked and she stopped tracing the pattern and was quiet for a moment.

"I was involved with a member of my fireteam… Alexis Ward. Our relationship did not end well, we wanted different things and I was scared that would be the case again" She all but whispered, I just pulled her in closer, bringing my free hand up to the one she had resting on my shoulder and taking hold of it.

"Tell me what you want from a relationship… From this relationship" I stated and Sera was about to speak when my timer… also known as Neptune, went off.

 ** _Zavala, sorry to interrupt but the food requires your attention…_**

Sera shifted, a soft smile on her face as she leant forward and retrieved her wine from the coffee table, allowing me to stand and head over to the kitchen to continue with preparing our meal. "I want something stable, a partner I can count on to be there for me when I need them… I want a partner who sees our relationship as more than a fling or just a bit of fun" Sera stated, I glanced over at her; she was sat back on the sofa, watching me work.

"I understand that, I want exactly the same thing… Nights sat together watching movies or reading. Just relaxing together and enjoying each other's company" I replied, walking back over to the sofa and sitting back down next to Sera. I smiled as she immediately shuffled closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder as she had done earlier. "Sleepy?" I chuckled earning a laugh from her.

"No… Just happy… Still a bit surprised I guess. I knew you must feel something for me or you would not have been so… so caring, so helpful and supportive. But I didn't think you would act on it, at least not how you did or as soon as you did" she commented and I smiled and moved my arm so I could wrap it around her, gently squeezing her arm.

"I didn't think I would either if I am honest, I was almost talking myself out of it earlier today… You seemed too vulnerable and like you needed time to simply collect yourself and relax. But then…" I stopped and sighed, realising what I was about to say, "I am never going to live this down if he hears about this… Cayde gave me the push I needed" I finished and Sera moved her head to look up at me, a little surprised.

"You spoke to Cayde about me? What did that bucket of bolts have to say then? Must have been good if you asked…" Sera commented, her lips twisting into a smirk and I thought back to my conversation with the Exo.

"He basically told me I would be an idiot to let a woman as loyal and caring as you slip away" I admitted and Sera laughed and shifted so she could sit facing me, her legs crossed beneath her and her hands resting in her lap.

"I am surprised he was so nice about me… Then again, I did save him from getting trapped in an infinite loop and potentially murdered by the Vex" Sera commented and I chuckled, reaching for my wine and taking a few sips before looking back to her, her expression was soft, a beautiful smile gracing her lips…

"Your staring" she chuckled and I leaned forward capturing her lips in mine and pulling her into me. She responded immediately by wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing back, though I wasn't expecting her to move forward as quickly as she did causing me to fall backwards onto the sofa, leaving her straddling me.

Sera giggled and pulled back from the kiss, looking down at me, her legs either side of my hips and her hands still wrapped around my neck. She was looking down at me, uncertainty in her eyes and I just smiled at her and pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear, most just falling right back down.

"Sera, we don't have to do anything you are not comfortable with, we can just talk, cuddle… eat a nice meal… I am not expecting anything more than that… This goes at a pace you are comfortable with" I softly stated, she smiled at me, leaning down and kissing me softly before pulling away and moving off of me and back the position she was sat in beforehand. I sat up, the expression on her face has changed, she no longer looked uncertain, she looked calm, happy.

"You know… you're everything and nothing like I imagined. You can come across harsh and demanding, a strong and capable leader who will do anything to protect those he cares about and those in need. But you are also extremely caring and thoughtful; you will do what you can to make those around you comfortable and to make their lives easier even if you don't need to. You could have easily pushed me for and probably received sex but you could see I was unsure and you stopped things going any further… Not many men are like that… At least not many I have come to know as well as I have you" Sera commented, something telling me there was a story to be told but that was for another time. I wanted to make tonight more relaxed, which was always the aim, even before entering a relationship with her.

"I would never ask something of you personally if you were uncomfortable with it, it is not a position I would want to put you in, or anyone else for that matter" I stated and Sera simply smiled at me.

 ** _Zavala… The food… It will be close to ready_**

I nodded at Neptune, getting up from the sofa and making my way back to the kitchen, sorting the food out, it was all ready, and thankfully none of it was burnt. "Look like it is ready…" I stated, Sera standing, grabbing her wine and moving round to the dining table, downing her wine as she went.

 **Alcoholic…**

Sera just chuckled, glancing over to Orion who appeared to be smiling, though I could not quite see as he was angled away from me. "Just because you cannot drink or eat does not make me an alcoholic or greedy… It isn't my fault you weren't designed to enjoy such things" Sera remarked, Orion simply sighing.

 **I just want to know what things taste and feel like… Is that so bad?  
** ** _It would be nice to be able to experience the pleasures of life… food, drink, intimacy…  
_** **It would wouldn't it… It is just a shame we were not designed to be able to do so  
** ** _Indeed… I would say our only design flaw._**

"Really… That is your only design flaw?" Sera questioned causing both Ghosts to look at her a little confused. "Orion, how much has your big mouth got me into trouble? Both out in the wilds and in the tower" Sera queried, the little Ghost looked thoughtful for a minute before chuckling.

 **Well, maybe you should be clearer in your instructions when we go to converse with difficult individuals… Like Asher Mir…**

"You were extremely sarcastic towards him, and I appreciate he is far from an easy man to get along with but I would like to reframe from annoying him too much… Or at all actually" Sera commented, pointing her knife at the little Ghost who just nodded at her.

 **At least this time you are not holding it as if you are going to throw it at me**

I found myself chuckling as I placed the plates on the table before topping up Sera's wine. "I hope you enjoy it" I smiled; Sera looked at me, a small but sweet smile gracing her lips, her eyes bright… Hopeful… Happy…

"I am sure I will" Sera replied as I took my seat, both of us starting our meal, Sera seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it.

It did not take long for me to finish my meal, nor my second glass of wine, both myself and Zavala made small talk whilst we ate.

"That was lovely… I would never have taken you for such a good cook" I stated, taking a sip of my third and probably final glass of wine. "I am not that great at cooking, I mean I can make myself a decent meal but nothing as good as this" I added as Zavala finished off his first glass of wine… Maybe I should slow down with the alcohol…

"I was not always this good at cooking believe it or not… Though I guess that is one of the benefits of a long live, over time you develop new skills and become better at things that you were once far less adept at" Zavala commented and I nodded.

"Maybe there is hope for my cooking skills yet… Then again, most my skills revolve around being able to survive in the wild and to eliminate any threats to myself or others. Being able to cook a really good meal has never been a skill I have found myself in need off…" I stated, trailing off as I thought back to a conversation I had with Phobos not long before the Red Legion attacked about a Hunters skill set and what they lacked…

"Sera, are you OK?" Zavala asked and I looked back to him and smiled, nodding… Lying… Maybe Phobos has been right in what he had said that day…

"I was just thinking about a conversation I had with a Warlock I knew a while back…" I replied before picking up my glass of wine and taking a few more sips. Probably was not best to lie to the man I was now in a relationship with, then again, it had been a few hours, he didn't need my entire back story right now… Would probably change his mind about wanting to be with me if he knew it all… Seemed to be the decision most who knew it made.

"I get those moments, someone will say something and all of a sudden you find yourself remembering a conversation you had all but forgotten" Zavala replied, I just nodded, glancing over to Orion who was looking at me, a sceptical expression letting me know he would be questioning me about that later.

"So… I believe you said something about chocolate pudding" I stated, changing the topic and causing Zavala to let out a laugh.

"I did… It takes about twenty minutes to cook, can you hold on that long?" he jokingly asked and I just took another sip of my wine as he went to put a covered dish in the oven, nodding to Neptune, doing as many Guardians did and having their Ghost aid them in their day to day lives and not just out on the battlefield.

"How about we sit on the sofa again, it is a lot comfier after all" Zavala suggested and I nodded, standing and making my way round to the sofa, purposefully leaving my wine on the table. Probably best if I didn't finish it off as quickly as I had my second glass.

"You made a comment early that makes me thing there is a story there… You said Cayde is skilled but not a very good teacher… Talking from personal experience?" Zavala asked and I chuckled and nodded.

"Though if you want to hear it you have to tell me why Cayde was teaching you to use a throwing knife" I stated and Zavala sighed whilst Neptune chuckled… This could be interesting.

"I made the mistake of saying it was something anyone could do… Cayde and the other Hunters present at the bar took this as an insult and stated that if I could get one bull's-eye on the target they would buy every Titan in the bar a drink… we outnumbered them in that bar and I had an audience so could not exactly back down… Cayde being the friend he is gave me a few pointers and then five knives, none even hit the target" he stated and I tried to contain my laughter, but the smirk on my face probably said it all.

"You can laugh… All the other Hunters who have ever heard the story have done as have any Warlocks and some Titans, most just look slightly embarrassed" Zavala commented, though I still held back my laugh.

"No… It isn't that funny…" I commented, Zavala looking at me, his expression telling me he knew it was that funny to me, and it was… It was actually really funny to know a Titan lost a bet. "Though… Saying you couldn't back down, I doubt you would have even if you could… and who says that around even one Hunter, never mind Cayde and a bar full? It is like saying 'I bet you couldn't' to a Hunter because we then take it as a challenge and you know damned well we won't give up until we are dead or it is proven without a doubt it cannot be done" I added, Zavala sighing and reaching for his glass of wine, finishing it off in a few mouthfuls.

"OK… So how did you know he is a rubbish teacher?" he enquired, changing the subject to save himself any more embarrassment. I just chuckled and shifted closer to him, intertwining our legs together causing him to smile.

"So, my main weapons are a scout rifle, a sub and I switch between a rocket launcher and a sniper… Now and then I will break the sword out… But anyway, I have no patience for hand cannons; I just seem incapable of getting along with them. Now Cayde found this inexcusable so tried to give me some tips to be able to better wield one… Not used one since and Cayde is perfectly happy for me to never even look at one again, especially after his instructions ended up with me shooting him in the shoulder instead of the apple he had on top of his head, though Shaxx found it hilarious" I chuckled whilst Zavala just smiled at me, shifting slightly and moving closer to me.

"Sera… do you want anyone to know about this?" he asked, and I took a deep breath and looked to him, he had a more serious expression on his face now, I just smiled and moved so I could lean into him. His arms snaking round my waist and pulling me in. "We don't have to tell anyone, we can just it be the two of us and our Ghosts, spending time together, enjoying each other's company" Zavala added and I nodded.

"I like the sound of that…" I muttered, laying my head against his shoulder and closing my eyes, hopefully I would not fall asleep this time, hopefully.

 ** _Zavala… The chocolate pudding_**

Zavala groaned and I realised he had leant his head back and was relaxing as well, I just chuckled and started to wiggle away. "Come on mister… You heard the Ghost" I giggled as he tightened his grip around my waist trying to keep me close. "Oh no, you are not denying a Huntress her pudding" I laughed and managed to twist and wiggle a bit to untangle our legs and sit myself up, smiling back down at Zavala who was just smiling at me… he had such a nice smile… such beautiful eyes.

"Very well, so don't bet with Hunters or don't deny them their pudding" he chuckled as he pushed himself up and headed into the kitchen, spooning the delicious smelling chocolate pudding into two separate bowls before walking back over to the sofa with them and two spoons.

 **That looks soooo good… Better than that one Cayde made you for your re-birthday**

Orion stated and I chuckled and nodded, it did didn't it. "Let's not tell Cayde that, otherwise he will just keep dropping chocolate puddings round until I say one of his is better" I replied and Orion chuckled.

 **Or here 'as sweet as you' jokes… He seems to think when he makes those jokes he is funny…**


	10. The Aftermath Chapter 10

I sighed as I flopped down onto my bed, Orion circling me, smiling down at me… I think he was as happy as I was at the outcome of this evening…

 _Once we had both finished our pudding we sat talking about life and about how being Guardians had affected our lives… we also sat cuddling._

 _"I think not knowing our past life gives us very little else to focus on or any other purpose… Maybe if we knew we potentially had family out there we could pursue them or our family lines. We would not be as focused on fighting back the Darkness and helping secure a home for humanity" Zavala stated and I nodded in agreement._

 _"True, though then again, with how long we had been dead before we were reborn and the devastation the darkness left in its wake, what is the chance any of our family survived… I mean, I was most likely heading for one of the various ships leaving Earth from the Cosmodrome in Old Russia, potentially with family and if I didn't make it, what are the odds they made it?" I stated, Zavala just looked down at me, a sad expression on his face._

 _"That is a rather glass half empty way to look at it" he stated and I shrugged, I found myself tracing the same patterns over and over again on his leg as I leant back against him… I knew the symbol... Why couldn't I place it?_

 _"I just don't see the point in thinking about what happened to us before our re-birth… We are no longer that person, all that is gone, all our family has gone… I mean, even the Exo's woke up with no memory there must be some reason, they rarely forget unless they have been reset as many times as Banshee has… I guess… I guess I don't like to think about it because it means realising that I don't have any family… Yes I have Jackal and Luca… You, Cayde… But… I have no one I have known my entire life other than Orion, and he is very obviously not related to me" I sighed, Zavala just pulled me closer._

 _"Well, from now you have me… OK. I am going to be here for you… All or nothing Sera" Zavala stated and I looked up at him, smiling. He was such a caring man, it made me feel extremely lucky._

 _"Thank you…" I whispered, craning my neck upwards and connecting our lips. As the kiss slowly deepened I slowly moved to turn around, coming to face him, his hands coming to rest at my hips and I manoeuvred myself to sit in his lap._

 _"Sera…" he whispered against my lips and I hummed, letting him know I had heard him but we continued to kiss. "Remember… We… Don't have to… Do anything…" he muttered between kisses. I pulled back slightly and smiled at him._

 _"I know… But you have really soft lips" I chuckled and Zavala just smiled, pulling me in closer, turning the kissing into hugging._

 **You look very happy… I am glad, like I said; you deserve to be loved…**

I looked to Orion and chuckled, "I know… Now come on, bed time" I sighed, the sigh turning into a yawn as I wriggled out of my clothing and under the covers, happy and content and very ready for a good night's sleep after an emotional rollercoaster of a day.

Zavala – Tower Courtyard – Two days later

I stood looking out over the city; I had spent the night at Sera's apartment after having enjoyed a bottle or two of wine together and now had a hangover and was stood hoping Cayde did not come for an early morning visit with that damned chicken.

 ** _Zavala… Having never seen sexual intim…_**

"Let me stop you right there Neptune… Me and Sera have not spent the night together in that way and when we do neither you nor Orion will be in the room" I stated and Neptune looked at me a little annoyed but nodded, seeming to understand.

 ** _Very well… Oooh… Look who is coming over, all geared up as well!_**

I turned to see Sera walking over, conversing with Orion and checking over a sniper rifle.

 ** _Ooooh, shiny…_**

Neptune stated, starting to float over to Sera who looked up and greeted the Ghost as you would a dog, petting him on the top of his shell which Neptune seemed to enjoy. As they got closer their conversations became clear.

"Oh I am only going out for a couple of hours… See Devrim and test this beauty out. If he is nice and makes me a cup of tea I may even let him have a go" Sera chuckled, Neptune returning to my side and Sera holstered the weapon across her back. I had to admit, it was a very interesting looking sniper rifle.

"You feel up to going out there?" I enquired; Sera gave me a reassuring smile and nodded once, her body language showing how determined she was to head back out there. "OK… You just be careful out there, don't you and Devrim go getting into too much trouble" I stated, Sera chuckling and looking to Orion who just sighed.

 **They will… I can pretty much guarantee that, last time they have a competition to see who could get the most kills… One of them almost shot another Guardian after the other shot and killed a Cabal Phalanx a Hunter was sneaking up on; luckily the Hunter had to dodge to avoid the body.**

"Devrim almost shot them… Not me, he just won't admit that… Anyway I best be off, just thought I would see how you are holding up after so much wine" Sera chuckled and I smiled at her, waving her last comment off.

"I am fine. You seem no worst off despite having drank at least three glasses more than I did" I stated and Sera shrugged.

 **Turns out Hunters can hold their alcohol rather well…  
** ** _Better than Titans most likely… And don't lie, you have a hangover, you just won't admit that.  
_** **Sera seems to be able to avoid hangovers, part of me thinks it is how little she sleeps, what was it, three hours last night?**

"Yeah about three, maybe four… though to be honest after a really long day I can sleep through the night and the morning so I more than make up for it" Sera commented, Orion let out an exasperated sigh whilst I just looked to Sera, slightly concerned.

"I didn't realise you got so little sleep last night" I stated and Sera just shrugged, her expression one of slight boredom, probably because it was a topic that had been unnecessarily dragged out in her eyes.

"Like I have said before, Hunters are notorious for suffering with Insomnia… Some more so than others" Sera shrugged, Orion just rolled his eye whilst I simply nodded, if it was not having a negative effect on her I was not going to comment. "Anyway, I have Devrim to annoy and trouble to cause… I'll see you tonight…" Sera half stated, half asked, I smiled.

"Maybe, it is the movie night tonight and I am going to head down and make sure my Titans are not getting themselves or the children into trouble" I stated, Sera let out a small laugh before taking a few steps back.

"Maybe I'll come down and see just how childish Titans can be then… Oh… And keep an eye out for Cayde's chicken, he lost it again so it is wandering freely round the Tower" Sera chuckled before turned and heading off… I just sighed, that chicken was going to cause more trouble here than she could in the EDZ.

 ** _STAY SAFE!_**

Neptune called after the Hunter earning himself a thumbs up which seemed to make him rather happy.

 ** _I think she likes me too…_**

He smiled and I looked to him, "You are aware I am your Guardian right, you and Orion cannot do a swap, you know that right?" I jokingly asked Neptune who looked to me and chuckled.

 ** _What makes you think he would swap for you? If I was to leave you to serve as Sera's Ghost she would end up with two… But don't worry… I won't leave you, you are my Guardian and I am loyal to you Zavala, nothing will change that._**

"Good to know Neptune… Now keep an eye out for our less fine feathered friend running round the Tower" I stated and Neptune nodded and went back to looking out over the city and at the Traveller… If that chicken got up there I would be more than impressed.

An hour or so passed, a few Guardians coming over to divulge information or hand in interesting objects they had found out in the field… The Tower actually seemed quiet, we at least it did until Shaxx yelled out.

"CAYDE! I WILL COOK THIS CHICKEN FOR DINNER IF IT GETS UP THERE AGAIN!" The Crucible Master yelled, and despite Cayde being in the hanger I was pretty sure he heard him.

I sighed and glanced over to see the chicken had somehow found its way onto the skull he had hanging above him. I just chuckled and Shaxx looked over in my direction, seeing my amused expression and deciding that it was my turn to be yelled at.

"ZAVALA! GET YOUR HUNTER VANGUARD TO PUT A LEASH ON THIS THING!" Shaxx yelled and I sighed and turned to head to the hanger to fetch Cayde when the Exo came racing into the courtyard and over to where the chicken had decided to take up occupancy.

"DON'T COOK HIM! SHAXX IF YOU COOK HIM I WILL… I WILL DO SOMETHING! SO YOU BEST NOT COOK MY CHICKEN!" Cayde yelled at Shaxx who just let out a booming laugh as the Exo Hunter waved a finger in his face, because that was going to intimidate Shaxx.

"TRY ME HUNTER! I WILL SQUISH YOU!" Shaxx roared in laughter causing Cayde to re-evaluate his tactics and he whispered something to the Crucible Handler causing him to take a step back and look at the Exo, regarding him for a moment before gesturing to the chicken. This prompted Cayde to begin to try and tempt the chicken down whilst Shaxx started to make his way round to me.

 ** _What do you think Cayde said to him to get him to calm down and leave the chicken alone?_**

"Not a clue, however I imagine I am about to find out" I stated as Shaxx approached me and leant against the railing and looked out over the city before glancing over to Cayde still trying to coax the chicken down.

"He says you did not spend the night at your apartment… But with a female friend" Shaxx commented and I glanced to him, suddenly a little unsure of myself, I had known Shaxx a long time and he had the ability to tell when I was lying.

"Did he now" I stated looking back out over the city, Shaxx just let out an uncharacteristically quiet chuckle. He knew there was something up, our years of working together under Lord Saladin and building the city up to what it was today had forged a very close friendship… closer than we had admitted at times… but it meant he knew when I was lying and when something was bothering me.

"If you told Cayde you have a partner before me I will not be impressed" Shaxx commented and I shook my head, Neptune circling Shaxx's Ghost Hercules, the two seemingly playing a game.

"I didn't tell him, at least not directly" I stated, Shaxx looked to me, waiting on an explanation, and for once I was thankful Neptune decided to step in and explain the situation for me, even if it did mean I would be telling another of a relationship myself and Sera had decided to keep quiet.

 ** _OK… Here is the short version. Zavala likes Sera, he became aware she was in a relationship with her former Fireteam member Alexis Ward who was killed when the Red Legion attacked… This prompted him to seek advice from Cayde having arranged to cook Sera a meal as a show of appreciation for all she has done for the Vanguard over the years. He basically told Zavala he would be an idiot to let a woman like Sera slip away and that the story of her and Alexis was not his to tell… He also told him to cook her chocolate pudding._**

"OK… So, I take it the evening went well if you spent the night with her" Shaxx chuckled, louder than he had earlier causing a few nearby to look over but they quickly looked back away, not wanting to be seen staring.

"We have not spent the night together like that Shaxx… She has been through a lot since the attack took place; I want her to be sure this is what she wants… What we both want" I stated and Shaxx looked to me. I knew the look he was wearing under his helmet; I knew exactly what it was. Concern, worry… his own uncertainty.

"Do you want to be in the relationship? Do you want to call her yours?" he asked his voice cautious… He probably did not want to pry too much but at the same time he wanted to ensure I was not in the relationship for any other reason than I wanted to be… to make sure I truly cared for Sera.

"Of course I do Shaxx… Whenever I am around her I feel calmer, happier… When she smiles, have you ever noticed how beautiful she is when she smiles" I sighed, Shaxx placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "I… I think I am falling in love with her Shaxx, but I am not sure if she feels the same. You know I have not been with anyone in that way since my re-birth so this is all new to me" I admitted, Shaxx removing his hand and chuckling once more.

"Zavala, has she given you any reason to doubt she does not have at least some feelings for you past lust, because… well, who wouldn't" he commented and I found myself smiling, he always knew what to say to cheer me up.

"No, she hasn't… In fact, she has only ever given me reason to believe that she feels the same as I do, she is just more cautious I imagine. Probably due to whatever occurred between her and Alexis" I sighed, Shaxx glanced back over to his usual spot in the Tower where Cayde was now sat throwing bread up at the chicken, the bird not budging an inch.

"Look… you are a good man, a very caring man and I am sure she is aware of that, but if she has been stung by love before she may simply tread more carefully. Maybe you need to ask her what happened between her and Alexis, then put any fears she has to bed, get yourselves on the same page" Shaxx stated standing up right… I had almost forgotten how tall he was.

"Thank you" I stated and he just nodded and started to head back to his own little spot in the tower.

"Though if you two want to keep things under wraps Neptune may want to be a little less affectionate to the Huntress… It is not like him to leave your side for just anyone" Shaxx suddenly commented glancing at me over his shoulder, chuckling at my most likely shocked expression before carrying on back to his station, picking up a broom on the way… That chicken was in for a shock.

Sera – In the church tower in the EDZ – Two hours after departing the tower

I sat drinking my cup of tea; my rifle leant up against the wall whilst Devrim was taking out Fallen with his own. He had tried mine out but found it 'too complicated' and gone back to using his own.

"So… who left those marks on your neck Sera?" Devrim asked coyly, causing me to choke on my tea, almost spurting it out my mouth causing him to laugh. "Did you not realise they were on show…" he commented and I brought an un-gloved hand up to my neck, with my helmet off part of my neck was exposed… Shit.

"Damn that Titan" I hissed looking to Orion who just looked back at me a little confused for a moment before understanding what I was asking of him and 'healing' the love mark I had on my neck.

"So, a Titan…" Devrim commented, looking thoughtful for a moment and I just sighed, this was not going to be fun, he was like a dog with a bone with this sort of thing, he was not going to let it go until he knew who it was.

"Yes, a Titan" I commented, returning to drinking my tea, maybe if I dragged it out he would get bored and just give us with asking me about it… Maybe.

"Which Titan would that be?" he asked, I just sighed and he glanced back at me, his usual smirk on his face, it made me want to punch him at times like this. And it was not often I wanted to punch people who were not Cayde or Luca.

"Well, you could just not tell me or I could ask every Titan who comes in here if they are the one you are jumping into bed with" he commented and I groaned, damn this man.

"I have not slept with him… we just got carried away last night is all" I stated, thinking back to our wine fuelled make-out session on my sofa…

 _I let out a satisfied groan as Zavala's lips latched onto my neck, teeth grazing my skin, his tongue tasting my skin before he kissed back up my neck and along my jaw-line, his hands running up my sides, sending sparks dancing across my skin._

 _"Zavala!" I gasped as he kissed his way to the other side of my neck, sucking and biting feverishly at one particular spot, eliciting moans of pleasure from myself as I moved my hips against his._

 _"Hmmmm, I don't think I have ever liked the sound of my own name as much as when you say it" he whispered into my ear, I swore I was going to melt… He was driving me crazy, those beautiful eyes, that voice… Oh god that voice!_

 _"Zavala… I, I don't want to stop, but… I don't want things to go further" I sighed as his hands started to slip under my top, making their way up my torso. And like the gentleman he is his hands immediately retreated and he looked up at me and smiled._

 _"I could kiss you all night Sera… Or I could cuddle you all night, whatever you want" he whispered and I felt my own teeth sinking into my bottom lip… Surely no one could have a voice that sexy…_

"Sera… You still on this planet?" Devrim asked and I looked to him, shaking my head to rid myself of the thoughts of Zavala's eyes and voice… of his lips on my skin and hands roaming my body…

Damn it Sera!

 **Sera… are you feeling OK? You look a little flushed… are you coming down with a fever?**

Orion asked and I just pushed the little Ghost back a little, watching as he looked to me a little confused whilst Devrim just chuckled. "She is just thinking of her special Titan friend… He obviously does it for her" Devrim commented and I glared at him, though he just smiled back, damn him.

 **Well, Commander Zavala is a considered physically attractive by many female and male inhabitants of the Tower…**

Orion commented and I groaned as Devrim let out a hearty laugh. "The Commander and a Huntress… Well, I never would have guessed. Don't worry, your secret is save with me" Devrim commented and I just smiled at him before downing the last of my tea and putting my gauntlets back on.

"Thanks for the tea Devrim, now if you will excuse me I think I may pay the Cabal a visit at their Firebase, at least if they figure out who I am dating I can kill them" I commented causing Devrim to smirk at me before waving me off as I grabbed my rifle and strapped it to my back before pulling my helmet on.

"You take care out there Sera" he stated and I nodded and headed out the church and towards the Firebase… Hopefully Zavala would not be too annoyed at the slip up… at least it was only one person.

Zavala – In the city orphanage – Five in the evening

"Commander! Good to see you as always!" A familiar voice called and I looked over to the entrance of the orphanages kitchen to see the individual who ran the orphanage stood smiling over at me.

"Miss Glass... How is everything?" I asked glancing round and surveying the hall I was stood in. Surprisingly the orphanage had not taken any major damage during the attack, though some areas of the building needed repairs the building was still structurally sound as well as water tight and warm.

"Oh you know how it is after an event such as the Red Legion attack" she stated and I simply nodded. Executor Hideo had commented on the number of orphans within the city walls had risen since the attack prompting all the factions to put some funds towards essential items for the children.

"How are the children holding up?" I asked and she gave me a soft but sad smile.

"Exactly how one would expect them to. They are scared, many have nightmares and many feel useless, all they could do in the attack was run and hide whilst their parents fought off any attackers... more than a few children who came in after the attack witnessed the deaths of their parents and older siblings... I cannot begin to imagine how they must be feeling, what must be going through their minds" she sighed. It was a sobering thought.

"Hopefully tonight can bring some joy into their lives, show them we are here for them and will always do our best to protect them" I commented, Miss Glass smiled at me and nodded.

"Hopefully..." Miss Glass replied, she continued to smile at me, letting out a small sigh.

"Would you like to see the area your Titans have set up for the movie? They have done a marvellous job" Miss Glass then asked, I simply nodded and followed her through the hall, down a hallway and into another hall, this one larger and kitted out with various sofas and chairs, cushions on the floor as well as a table full of snacks and drinks set up against the left wall.

"They have done a marvellous job haven't they... Hopefully the children will think so too" I stated and she nodded, smiling as a group of Titans walked in carrying various bowls and plates, setting them out on the table.

"Commander Zavala! Good to see you here" one of the Titans exclaimed causing the trio to come over.

"Just came to make sure everything was going alright with the set up" I stated and all three nodded.

"It is going fine... you going to stay and watch the film like usual?" One them asked, I nodded smiling at the three.

"Yes I am, however I have a meeting with the other Vanguard first so I shall leave you to finish setting everything up and come back to appreciate all your hard work" I commented. Miss Glass chuckling slightly.

Ikora - Ramen shop near the orphanage – Half five in the evening

"Of all the places we could have a meeting and he picks somewhere I can't bring Colonel" Cayde sighed before taking another sip of his drink. The liquid bright green and rather sweet smelling.

"After today's incident I wonder why that is" I muttered though I don't think Cayde heard as he just sat staring into his glass. Probably still thinking about the chicken.

I simply took a sip of my water before glancing round the shop. It was rather quiet, most the patrons were simply enjoying their meals before heading out to go about their evenings.

"Sorry to have kept you both waiting" Zavala's voice stated and I looked to the Titan who was taking a seat at our table. Cayde smirking at him, something was telling me he knew something he shouldn't.

"How was your chat with Shaxx?" The hunter seated next to me asked causing Zavala to sigh.

"Cayde... not a topic I am willing to discuss right now" the Awoken man stated, Cayde simply nodded and downed the rest of his drink.

"What did you wish to discuss with us?" I enquired; Zavala took a deep breath before looking to myself and Cayde, a serious expression on his face.

"Recently I have found myself under more stress than usual and it is taking its toll on me... And instead of just forging a path forward and dealing with it as I usually would Neptune has suggested I ask both of you to take command of the Vanguard for a day a week allowing me to take time to relax and to spend time with... with those I care about" Zavala stated, Cayde reached across the table and clamped a hand down on his shoulder.

"Buddy... we are here for you. Anytime you need our help all you need do is ask. We can handle it... Can't we Ikora" Cayde asked and I smiled and nodded. My mind replying Zavala's last sentence. He has stopped himself and changed what he was going to say... who was it he wanted to spend time with.

 ** _Zavala... May I also point out you have slipped up and Ikora is now studying you with a suspicious expression_**

Neptune whispered to his Guardian, I looked to Zavala; having heard his Ghost as well Cayde chuckled whilst I simply raised a brow.

"I have begun dating Serafina... however we did not want to tell anyway until we were both sure of where the relationship was going. Though thanks to Cayde and his paternal instincts towards that chicken Shaxx also knows" Zavala sighed and I smiled at him.

"I am happy for you old friend. You deserve to be happy in life, after all, ours is a long one... And you do not have to worry, I shall not speak a word about it to another" I stated causing Zavala to smile whilst Cayde chuckled.

"I won't tell anyone else I promise... Sera would be out to get me" Cayde muttered. I just sighed causing Cayde to glance to me and shrug.

"She would. And she can be scary when she is out for revenge or mad... you see Hunters don't get violent, they get even. And that woman is cunning... she also has a short fuse. Don't annoy her, not unless you want to wake up with this horrible feeling that something is wrong... the feeling that you have when you are pretty sure one of your limbs is no longer in your control but are not certain..." Cayde muttered, I just looked to Zavala who shrugged. Cayde did have some odd stories to tell, then again most Hunters did, it was like they were drawn to trouble and had a disposition for pranks for the sake of laughs and revenge pranks.

Sera – Returning to the City – Quarter to six in the evening

 **Sera… Do you think you have time to shower and make it down to the orphanage?**

"I am sure we won't miss much of the movie Orion… Not that we are going specifically to watch it mind you" I replied, Orion simply nodding, though he did look a little upset, I think he had wanted to ensure we were able to see the movie from the start.

 **Sera… You are not flying too fast, just so you know…**

I chuckled and took his comment as an invite to floor it and I quickly flipped a few switches and we darted forward our speed increasing rapidly for a moment before steadying out.

 **NO! I LIED! YOU ARE! SLOW DOWN! PLEASE!**

I chuckled, flipped a few more switches and we slowed down to a more appropriate pace, probably for the best as we were approaching the city and other ships would be coming and going as well. Bad weather conditions lately had led to more than a few close calls between ships coming and going, luckily none had crashed.

 **City Hawk Seven Two Three requesting permission to enter hanger bay…**

I waited a moment and a green light came on in the cockpit and Amanda's voice crackled to live over the comms. _"Hunter… Good to see you back, hanger bay slot three please. Hope you've not wrecked that beautiful ship of yours, or your sparrow again"_ Amanda laughed over the comms; I chuckled, flicking the switch to reply.

"All in one piece Amanda… Confirming entry to hanger bay, slot three" I replied, slowing down sufficiently and carefully steering us into the hanger and into slot three where I hit autopilot and both myself and Orion transmatted down to the hanger floor.

"THINK I SEE A SCRATCH SERA!" Amanda yelled over and I looked back at the ship… To be honest there probably were a few scratches on her but it didn't bother me too much.

"GOT TO KEEP YOU BUSY!" I called back heading towards the courtyard and elevator down to my apartment. Amanda yelling after me, something about Cayde keeping her busy enough, I just laughed, he probably did cause enough chaos in that hanger to keep everyone busy.

"Ah, Serafina… Just the Guardian I was looking for" a very familiar voice suddenly stated and I turned to see Lakshmi stood talking with a member of the FWC who quickly departed with a nod from their leader.

"Lakshmi, I have somewhere to be and I am already late… Walk and talk" I replied earning a sly smile from the Exo who nodded and followed me through the hanger corridors towards the courtyard.

"As I am sure you are aware the Factions return to the tower in a couple of days, and I was hoping I can count on your continued support" Lakshmi stated, she was not a woman to beat around the bush that was for sure.

"Of course you can Lakshmi… Nothing has changed with regards to my views on the Factions, just keep up your end of our bargain and we are good" I smiled, Lakshmi smiling confidently.

"Good, because I have a small favour to ask you…" she stated and I looked to her and she handed me a piece of paper which I took but did not read right away as others were around and she did not always ask for the easiest or most legal things to be done.

"Just, think about it… We shall speak soon" she said before walking away and I just nodded as I reached the elevator, pressing the button and waiting. Why did she have to be so damned mysterious, then again, the other factions had their fair share of mystery surrounding them.

After a moment the elevator doors made their usually ding sound and opened, no one exited and only I got on giving me the privacy required to open the piece of paper and ready Lakshmi's request.

 _Sera -  
I am not expecting an answer immediately as what I am going to ask of you is nothing like the favours I have asked of you in the past. I require you to gather information from all three of the Vanguard on their views on the factions and important topics regarding the city and rely the information back to me… In a nutshell, spy on them, gather information that I can use to gain favour amongst them.  
\- Lakshmi_

I screwed the piece of paper up in my hand and looked to Orion who had been reading over my shoulder. His expression one of concern.

 **You aren't going to spy on them for her are you? Especially not Zavala, that would be extremely immoral considering your personal relationship with him, it would make it easier to gather such information and more personal information as well…**

I shook my head, stepping out the elevator as the doors opened and heading towards my apartment. "I am not going too…" I muttered, though Orion looked at me, a sceptical look on his face, he didn't believe me, and to be honest I didn't believe myself… Gaining the FWC favour amongst the Vanguard could help us better prepare for the next war to come knocking at the walls… But, they trusted me and I them, could I really break that trust. And Zavala… could I betray his trust like that?

 **Sera! You cannot! How could they or anyone trust you after doing something like that? If you are found out that is it, the trust the Vanguard has in you will be gone, the trust other Guardians have in you gone as well… and your relationship with Zavala… As much as he seems to admire and adore you, it is early days; do you think it would survive a revelation such as that?**

"I know… I know…" I muttered, heading over to my oven and turning on one of the rings on the hob, placing the piece of paper on it and watching it burn, watching the paper fold in on itself, as if trying to protect itself from the flames, but to no avail. "I will just tell her I don't feel comfortable doing that, she has never been one to pry into my reasons for either doing or not doing something for her" I sighed, turning off the ring and sweeping away the ashes.

 **Just to let you know, your shower is running…**

"Thanks Orion… and don't worry, I am not going to spy on them OK" I reassured him, he nodded, happy to have been reassured I was not going to go do something to screw everything up.

 **Good… Now, shower then to the orphanage!**

Zavala – The orphanage – Seven

The movie had not long started when I heard a few people start talking in the doorway to the hall; I glanced over to see Sera being greeted by Gray, one of the members of the Fireteam who had put the movie night on.

I smiled to myself before looking back to the screen, various children had settled on the sofa next to me, all greedily guzzling down their snacks, eyes fixated on the screen, entranced by the events playing out on the screen.

Eventually the talking died down and I glanced back to see Sera and Gray very quietly chatting away whilst Orion's gaze was fixated on the screen, I smiled and glanced to Neptune who was also intently watching the movie play out. Though something caught my eyes, a young boy making his way over to Sera, tugging on her cloak to get her attention.

I watched as she knelt down to his level, smiling at him and nodding at him as he spoke… Once he seemed to have finished speaking she looked thoughtful for a moment before picking the child up and placing him on her shoulders, Gray helping ensure the little boy was safely on, a grin spread across his face.

 ** _She seems to be good with children… Probably because she comes across as a very stable and centred person, I think children are drawn to that…_**

Neptune whispered, glancing down at the children sharing the sofa with me, two were already asleep whilst the others were intently watching the movie, enthralled, heads bobbing along to the songs, smiles on their faces.

Sera – The orphanage – Just over forty-five minutes into the film

I stood watching the film, the little boy, Ty, sat on my shoulders, leaning on my head watching the film. One of the bigger kids had kicked him out his spot and he could no longer see the screen from where he was sat.

 **Sera… You seem to have a child sat on you… were you aware of this…**

Orion stated turning around and looking at me a little confused I just smiled at him and nodded, causing him to shrug and return to watching the movie. The sound of someone munching on popcorn coming from behind me, no doubt Gray was dipping into the tub one of the staff had given him.

"Sera… Why do all the Ghosts look different?" Ty asked his voice very quiet though very serious. I found myself chuckling a little whilst Orion who must have heard the question moved to float beside the child.

 **Because our Guardians can put shells on us, they make us look nicer and enhance our abilities…**

Orion replied, his answer seemingly satisfactory as both went back to watching the film whilst I wished I had not agreed to let the child sit on my shoulders for the rest of the movie, it was not exactly comfortable after a while. Though, I could put up with it so the kid could watch the movie, I would just have to ask Zavala nicely for a shoulder and neck massage afterwards.

Zavala – The Orphanage – Credits of the movie are rolling

Once the movie had finished I glanced around at the children on the sofa, only one made it to the end, a small girl who reminded me of a certain blonde mechanic I knew in the tower. She looked up at me, a curious look on her face.

"Do you have someone you love liked Simba loves Nala?" the child asked, she was as curious and open with her questions as a young Amanda was as well. I quickly glanced round, Sera was still stood talking to Gray, the child no longer on her shoulders but in her arms asleep.

"I do… She is a very special person" I replied, the young girl smiled at me, though I could tell she had another question ready and waiting, most children always had a few questions banked up I had found.

"Do you love her?" she asked, I smiled and took a deep breath… Did I love Sera? Is it was something I could say and mean?

"I think so…" I replied and the child smiled and nodded before slipping on the sofa and skipping over the room to the snack table and shuffling popcorn into her mouth before a staff member stopped her and told her to go prepare for bed.

"Children ask the oddest things don't they" a voice stated and I glanced over my shoulder to see Sera and Gray stood there, the boy asleep in Sera's arm had a rather tight grasp on the strap of her top, Gray slowly trying to unclench the child's fingers.

"I did not realise you were stood there…" I commented and Sera chuckled, smiling down at me.

 **Hunters tend to do that… It is a thing they do… A very annoying thing… They like doing that thing…**


	11. The Aftermath Chapter 11

Zavala – Sera's apartment – Nine at night  
_

I sat on her sofa nervously waiting for her to make a comment about the conversation she had overheard me having with the child at the orphanage.

 ** _So… You enjoy the movie Sera?_**

Neptune asked the female Awoken as she made herself a cup of coffee and me a cup of tea, Sera glanced over at Neptune, smiling at the Ghost. "I did Neptune… It was really interesting, and the songs are rather catchy… Overall it was an enlightening night" she replied, dropping a spoon into the sink and walking over with both the drinks, a coy smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you" I muttered as she placed both the drinks on the coffee table before taking a seat next to me, though unlike usual she did not cuddle into me, she shifted to sit cross legged facing me, a smirk on her face… She was enjoying this, watching me torment myself over what she would do or say about what had been said.

"Sera…" I sighed, though before I could say anything more Sera lent forward and connected our lips. To say I was a little taken aback was an understatement, I was sure she was dragging out an awkward break-up, I was sure she would tell me she simply did not feel the same.

"What is it Zavala?" Sera asked pulling back from the kiss and reaching for her coffee, looking at me with a gaze I had become accustomed to. A gaze that let me know exactly what she was thinking, and it usual was not a question she would ask when others were around.

"You have not said anything about the incident at the orphanage… You have however actively hinted at it since we left, it is like you are dragging this out for your own amusement" I sighed and Sera placed her cup back down on the coffee table, looking to me and smiling her usual beautiful smile.

"Incident… You make it sound like this big horrible thing happened and that we need to discuss it in great detail" she chuckled, placing a hand on my leg, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Sera… I… I want you to know I care deeply for you… And I am falling in love with you; I cannot and will not lie to you about that Sera, I just… I want you to know I am not expecting you to feel the same way I do, I just… Don't feel you have to say anything back, I just wanted you to know." I stated and Sera shifted forward, leaning into me and placing a soft kiss on my cheek before moving one of her hands to under my chin, tilting my head so she could capture my lips in hers.

"Zavala… I feel the same way…" Sera whispered between kisses, moving to sit in my lap, her hands reaching for mine and placing them on her hips. I kissed her back for a moment before pulling back and looking up at her, the look on her face told me everything I needed to know.

"Sera… Are you sure?" I asked, my voice a breathy whisper, Sera looked at me, grinding her hips into mine, her hands on my chest, biting her own lip as she looked down at me… She was stunning…

"I'm sure… I want you" Sera whispered, and as soon as those words left her mouth I moved my hands to her thighs, grabbing them and moving to the edge of the sofa, Sera seeming to get understand what I wanted to do as she wrapped her legs around me.

My lips found hers as I stood up, holding her close to me, her hands running up my chest, over my shoulders and snacking their way around my neck.

As we broke the kiss to breath Sera glanced up, shaking her head and I heard Neptune let out a disappointed sigh as we vanished from their sight and into Sera's bedroom where I placed her down on the bed, she just looked up to me, her eyes glazed over with lust and her cheeks flushed, and that smile… It had gone from the most beautiful smile to the sexiest smile I had ever seen.

As Sera moved back up the bed, beckoning me to join her I started to feel nervous, I had not been with another individual intimately since my rebirth…

"Zavala… Is everything alright? You know I don't bite… well, not much" Sera chuckled and I looked to her and smiled, she just smiled back, gesturing for me to join her on the bed, however before joining her on the bed I rid myself of my top and jeans.

As I moved onto the bed and up to Sera she wiggled her shorts off and peeled her top off over her head… She was wearing an extremely sexy black lace bra and matching pants and I just wanted to rip them off of her at the same time as just wanting to admire her in them…

"Sera, I haven't been with anyone since my rebirth… I, I guess I am a little nervous" I sighed as Sera pulled me closer, her legs once again wrapping around me, pulling me down so I was laid over her, propping myself up with my elbows whilst she trailed light butterfly kisses up my neck, occasionally nipping at my skin.

"Don't worry…" Sera whispered as she reached my ear, gently sucking at my earlobe, eliciting a soft moan from me, a sound she seemed to enjoy as she arched her back, pushing her body into mine and doing the same thing again, being rewarded with the same sound.

"Just do what feels natural… Do what feels good" Sera moaned as I ground my hips into her, causing Sera to gasp and moan, her arms wrapping around my neck, pulling me down to kiss her. Though this time our kiss was sloppier, filled with want and need.

Sera – Her bedroom – Quarter to ten at night  
_

Zavala pulled back from the kiss first and he moved to kneel between my legs, his hands running down my sides, stopping at my hips before running back up my stomach and over my breasts. Something he repeated several times and something I enjoyed him doing.

After a moment his hands snacked round my sides and to the clasp of my bra and for someone who had not been with another individual intimately he managed to undo my bra with ease, pulling it from my body and discarding it over the edge of the bed. I just brought my hands up to the waist band of his underwear, tugging impatiently at it, wanting it to join my bra on the floor.

"Someone is eager" he chuckled, leaning forward and capturing my left nipple in his mouth whilst his free hand paid attention to the right breast. I couldn't stop myself from moaning and arching my back in pleasure, it felt amazing.

"Zavala" I moaned as moved his mouth over to my right nipple and his other hand began to tease the left. As I moaned and arched my back again I could feel his erect member through our pants… Damn it, why did there have to be underwear in the way.

"Take your pants off" I gasped, moving my hands to my own underwear and started to wriggle out it though Zavala quickly moved my hands away and pinned them easily above my head with a single hand.

"You need to learn to be more patient Sera… enjoy things in life" Zavala chuckled, his lips training their way up my neck and to my lips.

"I am trying to enjoy you… But you keep stopping me from doing so" I groaned as he bit down on my beck causing me to arch my back and let out a very satisfied moan. "You are driving me crazy Zavala… I want you and I want you now!" I gasped; he bit down again, though this time it was slightly harder and over my pulse point, a rather sensitive area.

He just chuckled and trailed a hand down my body, slipping it into my pants; I gasped and arched into his touch, two fingers slowly, so agonisingly slowly, slipping into me, making me squirm beneath him. He then started to move his fingers slowly at first before speeding up, fingering me and trailing kisses all over my neck.

"Zavala… Oh god! Yes! YES! I… I am going to… Oh god! AH! YES!" I cried out as I climaxed, Zavala not even bothering to muffle my moans with kisses.

"I love how my name sounds as you moan it when I pleasure you" Zavala whispered, and I just let out a moan, that voice… those eyes… those hands…

He slowly removed his fingers from inside of me before removing my pants and then his own. I glanced down… He was impressive to say the least.

"Sera, look at me…" he suddenly stated and I looked up at him, and he looked at me, his smile was so sweet and his eyes were so caring.

"At any point, if you want to stop…" he started but I reached up and placed a finger over his lips and he just looked at me and smiled, he knew I was aware that if I wanted to stop all I had to do was say but I wanted this, I wanted him.

"Just remember you can say stop at any point as well… I want us both to be comfortable with this" I stated and he smiled down at me before moving to lay over me, placing a soft, sweet and short kiss on my lips.

"Sera… Your beautiful" he whispered before beginning to slowly slip inside of me, I closed my eyes and moaned, he was larger than others I had been with but that just made it feel all the more pleasurable.

As he buried his full length inside of me he paused for a moment, he was panting slightly, I opened my eyes, his were shut. "Zavala…" I moaned as I wiggled my hips slightly, letting him know he could move, letting him know I wanted more… A message he understood. His eyes opened and he started to move, slipping in and out of me at a decent pace, letting a moan escape from behind his lips every now and then… I just couldn't keep them contained. He felt amazing.

I moved my arms to wrap them around his neck and changed the angle of my hips slightly and as I met his thrusts I cried out in pleasure as he hit the perfect spot inside of me, the climax that had been slowly building, the knot that was becoming tighter and tighter in the pit of my stomach, was getting closer and closer to snapping and sending me over the edge.

"God Sera! You feel amazing" he gasped, I couldn't respond, I couldn't form a coherent sentence, I just moaned as he thrust into me again and again, bring me closer and closer to my climax.

"I'm going to come Zavala… Ah! OH GOD! YES! ZAVALA!" I cried out as I came, I could feel myself clamping down on his member, feel my muscles twitching and tensing as a wave of pleasure washed over me, my back arching, my heart racing and panting to take in enough oxygen.

"Sera… Yes… Oh! SERA!" Zavala called moments after me, finding his release deep within me before collapsing on top of me, though being the considerate man he was he shifted his weight to the side and removed himself from me, pulling me in close and peppering kisses over my cheek and jaw.

"Well that was fun…" I muttered, shifting so I could turn into him, resting my head on one of his arms whilst the other wrapped around my waist, pulling me in close.

"Indeed…" he replied and I just smiled lazily as I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest, draping one arm over his hip whilst the other rested just in front of my chest.

After a minute of just cuddling in silence I heard the shower start to run and found myself chuckling, Zavala just looking down at me, a slightly confused expression on his face. "Orion is a very… attentive Ghost, he probably listened in… Not that we were exactly quiet… and realised we had finished and that showers were most likely needed" I stated and Zavala just nodded, glancing over to the closed door before resting his head on the pillow and just looking at me.

"You are an amazingly beautiful woman" he stated as if it was a matter of fact, though there was a softness to his voice… Not only did he have the most amazing eyes I had ever seen but he also had one of the sexiest voices I had ever heard.

"I would say flattery will get you nowhere but I think we both know that is a lie" I chuckled and he just smiled, pulling me into him and holding me close. It was nice… I felt safe, I felt like nothing bad was going to happen whilst he was here.

"Stay…" I whispered and I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head though he didn't say anything, he didn't have to, I knew he would stay if it was what I wanted, and if I had wanted him to leave he would have without even asking me why.

"Are you going to have that shower?" Zavala suddenly asked and I shifted… I didn't want to move but the sticky feeling between my legs told me I really should get up and have a shower… I sighed and started to move off of the bed, aware of his eyes following me, watching my every move. If it had been anyone else in my bed I would have felt like a prey animal…

Zavala – Sera's apartment – One in the morning  
_

I rolled over in bed to cuddle up to Sera, reaching out for her and patting around the bed, it took my tired brain a moment to realise she was not there.

I sat up and looked around the room; Neptune was sat on the windowsill looking out into the night whilst Orion was no longer on his little perch. I glanced over to the bathroom, the door was open and I could tell it was empty.

"Neptune… Where did Sera and Orion go?" I enquired and Neptune turned and looked to me, smiling at me as he bobbed over to me, coming to float in front of me.

 ** _She was having trouble sleeping so she went into the living room to read, Orion went with her…_**

I simply nodded and threw the covers back, slipping out of the bed and heading towards the door that led into the rest of the apartment, as I entered the living room Sera glanced up from her spot on the sofa, Orion acting as her reading light.

"You alright?" I asked walking over to her and sitting down next to her on the sofa and she just nodded before giving me what I am assuming was supposed to be a reassuring smile but was just a bit of a sad smile… I sighed and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close, Shaxx's advice running through my mind… though was this the right time?

"Sera… Can I ask you something personal… Something about your previous relationship?" I asked and Sera looked up at me and just nodded, not say anything, her expression not giving anything away.

"What happened to cause it to end? Various people have made comments about it and I just want to put any worries or fears you have to rest, I want you to know I am not going to hurt you in any way shape or form" I stated and Sera just smiled, placed her book to one side and shifted so she was leant against me.

"Alexis and I were good friends for a long time… one night we had a little too much to drink and ended up sleeping together, and whilst we agreed it was fun he didn't want to talk about it, said it would complicate things too much so we carried on like it had never happened and everything was fine… until it happened again, and again, and again and again… Eventually it turned into a friends with benefits scenario and then one night he told me he loved me… I was ecstatic; I had felt the same way about him for a long time…" Sera stated, I just closed my eyes and took a deep breath… why was it so hard to hear her admit she had loved him?

"I thought that would be the start of a relationship… and when I asked him if the agreement of sex after a big win or when one of us needed it was going to change he simply shrugged, told me we should take it slow and see what happens… For the next year we 'took it slow' but that basically meant nothing changed… we would accomplish something we had sex, he needed a release after a stressful day we had sex… I got annoyed and fed up one night and I decided I wasn't going to give him what he wanted until he told me where we stood… He got angry, yelled at me, told me if I really loved him I wouldn't push him for answers or a relationship he didn't want… he stormed out of the apartment we shared with Phobos… Phobos and I sat talking the rest of the evening and then we retired to our bedrooms, me to sleep and Phobos to read as he usually did" Sera let out a rather large sigh, shifting a little where she sat and I loosened my hold on her and she seemed to relax a little though before she carried on she stood and made her way to her kitchen.

"Anyway, about half one, maybe two that morning I could hear a woman laughing and giggling… I brushed it off as Phobos watching some crappy show on his television a little too loudly but then the moaning started… Phobos was not one to watch anything sexual; he mostly watched documentaries and crime dramas…" Sera stated as she pulled a shot glass from one of the kitchen cupboards and a bottle of clear liquid from the other, pouring herself a rather generous shot.

"So about five minutes after the moaning had started it hadn't stopped and was just getting louder, I left my room and went to Phobos' and he was just lying on his bed with his pillow over his face humming a random tune… I suddenly felt really angry and I burst into Alexis' room… He in bed with some poor woman that then had to contend with me screaming and yelling at Alexis for stringing me along, telling me he loved me and then using the fact I loved him as well as a way to get sex, as a way to make sure his needs were taken care of and that if he ever made a sexual advancement aimed at me ever again that not even you or the other Vanguard could save his pathetic ass… Two days later, two very tense days later that is Phobos sat us down and told us that if things were going to be tense out in the field one of us would have to leave and as me and Phobos as worked together before Alexis was on the scene it would be him… He then admitted he was already looking to join another Fireteam and our next mission together would likely be our last…" Sera stated, downing her drink before pouring herself another one and immediately downing that one.

"So… That is how that ended. A week later the Red Legion attacked and Alexis and Phobos both died. Despite everything that had happened, despite everything he put me through I still… I loved him for so long, I couldn't stay angry with him and when he died… When he went and charged that bastard Cabal!" she snapped, the glass suddenly shattering in her hands causing a torrent of curse words to leave her lips.

"Sera… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked" I sighed, standing up and moving over to her, Orion already scanning her hand and healing it, though one shard of glass remained sticking out of her hand, she just stared down at it, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. "I am so sorry" I whispered as I reached over to her hand and pulled the glass out, she barely winced as I did so, dropping it on the counter I waited until Orion had dealt with her wounded hand.

 **Sera… Does your hand feel alright now?**

She simply nodded at Orion's question and I pulled her round to face me, moving my hands to her cheeks and wiping away her tears before pulling her into a hug and holding her close, holding her tight… I wanted to make all her pain go away but there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it… I couldn't help her; I couldn't fix this for her… I was once again useless to those I cared about.

"Serafina… I promise you I will not use you like that, you are more to me than just a release, you are more important to me than anyone else has ever been, than anything else has ever been" I whispered and I felt her wrap her arms around me, her hands staying clear of my skin as both had blood on though right now I didn't care about that.

"And I promise you I will not go charging at any bastard Cabal" I added earning myself a small chuckle from her.

"I will hold you to that…" she muttered and I placed a kiss on top of her head before moving back and looking down at her, she just smiled up at me, it was a tired smile, a slightly sad smile but it was a smile none the less.

"Also… I won't tell you I love you unless I mean it, unless I know without a shadow of a doubt I do. I won't lead you on Sera, I won't lie to you and I most certainly won't be taking another woman to bed" I stated and she just nodded before turning to the sink and started to run the tap, washing her hands.

"By the way… Who made comments about my relationship with Alexis?" Sera suddenly asked and I looked to her and sighed, probably should have left that part out…

"During the strike on the hospital Jackal told Luca to stop flirting with you as Alexis was not long dead and Cayde made a comment that the two of you had not been together at the time of the attack… Later that day Banshee stated you did not have the best history with Titans and that if I gave you a reason to you would never trust me again… This prompted me to ask Cayde about it… Which I should not have done in the first place as it was none of my business, not that he actually told me anything, just said it was not his story to tell. Shaxx then stated if you had been stung before you may not trust as easily and I should ask you about it, put any fears you had to rest… Probably the only good advice that does not revolve around weapons that he has given me" I stated and Sera let out a small laugh as she dried her hands before moving behind me, checking my back, making sure she had not gotten any blood on me.

"Oh… And talking about Shaxx, he knows about us, as do Ikora and Cayde, though I imagine Cayde suspected something from the moment I told him I would be cooking a meal for you" I stated and Sera chuckled and moved to the kitchen worktop, collecting the shards of glass up in a piece of kitchen paper and disposing of them in the bin before wiping the work surface down.

"Devrim knows… He saw the marks you left on my neck when I was having a cup of tea" Sera stated and I chuckled and moved so I was stood behind her, wrapping my arms around my waist and starting to kiss her neck, licking and sucking at one spot causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure.

"Zavala… Don't start what you can't finish" she muttered as I continued to work on that one spot on her neck. I just smirked against her skin, moving my hands to her hips and pulling her back into me.

"Is that a challenge" I chuckled as she let out a long breathy moan, pushing herself back into me further.

 **Oh boy… I am going… Neptune! Come on!**


End file.
